Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail
by ShadowChronicler666
Summary: Hawk is a mage who has become orphaned after an attack by a mysterious dragon. After he's found by Makarov he joins Fairy Tail. He forms a team with Cana, much to the dislike of Erza and Mirajane.
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally a one-shot I wrote when I was bored, but I've decided to make a it full story. It is another story in my multiverse series. This story starts two years prior to the main story and a few weeks before Lisanna "dies". This story is about Hawk, an orphaned mage who finds Fairy Tail and begins a series of adventures with his new friends. The ages for the characters are as followed. Natsu (15), Gray (16), Erza (17), Mirajane (17), Lisanna (15), Cana (16). If you've read my one-shot you'll know the pairing. If you haven't you'll find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1**

It was dusk when Master Makarov was on his way back to the guild. He was walking through the forest when he came across a young man stumbling through along. Makarov noticed the boy was in bad shape. Makarov walked up to him. "Why who might you be?" Master Makarov asked the young man. He didn't answer. The man was dressed in rags. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was carrying a black katana in one hand and a grey headband in the other. "Would you like to come eat something?" Makarov asked. The boy hesitated before nodding his head. "Then you have to tell me your name." Makarov said.

The boy again hesitated. "I'm Hawk." He said.

"Okay let's go get you something to eat." Makarov said.

He lead the boy back to Fairy Tail. When they walked in Hawk was shock at how rowdy the guild was. There were people drinking and people fighting. The most notable was the pink haired boy and the dark blue haired boy fighting. They were notable because they were the one shouting insults. That is until a red haired girl hit them both in the face to make them stop. Makarov walked Hawk to the bar to give him some food. Hawk sat down next to a yellow haired young man and older red headed man. Makarov jumped onto the bar and sat down. "Bringing home strays again Gramps?" The yellow haired man asked.

"Be quiet Laxus, the kid looks pretty beat up." The other man said. "I'm Gildarts, that's Laxus. What's your name?" Gildarts asked.

"I'm Hawk." He said, not looking up from the bar.

"Gildarts why don't you grab him a plate of food?" Makarov said.

"Sure." Gildarts said. He grabbed him a plate and Hawk quickly devoured it. "Feel better?" Gildarts asked.

"Yeah." Hawk said.

"Hey Laxus, he's about your size, go get him some of your clothes." Makarov said.

"Why should I?" Laxus said.

"Because if you don't I'll make you walk around in rags." Makarov said.

"Fine." Laxus stomped off. He came back a few minutes later. He gave Hawk a black long sleave shirt, white baggy pants and black boots. "You owe me." Laxus told Hawk.

"Thanks." Hawk said. Hawk pulled the pants over his rags. He took his tattered shirt off grabbing the attention of multiple people. Most of the guys at Fairy Tail were in good shape and looked good, but there was something appealing about Hawk. That was until he turned around revealing large claw marks going down his back. He put the shirt on then strapped his sword on his back. He put the boots on and then his headband. "I appreciate the food and the clothes, but I should be going." Hawk said.

"Wait, don't you want to join our guild?" Makarov asked.

"I really can?" Hawk asked.

"Of course." Makarov said.

"Thank you." Hawk said.

"Let me put the Fairy Tail mark on you then." Makarov said.

Hawk ripped the right sleave off of the shirt. "Oi that's my shirt!" Laxus shouted.

"Calm down it's just a shirt." Gildarts said.

Makarov got out the stamp and stamped Hawk's shoulder. "There, welcome to Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" Gildarts said.

"Well I'm nineteen. I've been trained by my grandfather father in the way of the sword. And I'm a Conjurer." Hawk said.

"What can you conjure?" Gildarts asked.

"Black fire." Hawk said.

"That's interesting. Are you a Dragon Slayer?" Makarov asked.

"No, I wish I was though. Then I could have saved my family." Hawk sad angrily.

"What happened?" Makarov asked, his face changing from glad to serious.

"We were attacked by a black dragon. We managed to fight it off, but my father and grandfather died from their injuries. Our house was destroy as well. So I began walking to the nearest town and then you found me." Hawk said.

"You found a dragon?" The pink haired boy shouted running over.

"He found us." Hawk said.

"Where was it? Tell me!" The boy shouted.

"Natsu calm down. Igneel is red, this dragon was black." Makarov said.

"But this dragon might know where Igneel is." Natsu said.

"Trust me. He doesn't." Hawk said.

"Just tell me!" Natsu shouted.

Hawk turned and grabbed Natsu by the scarf. He began to fight back tears. "Don't go looking for him." Hawk warned. Hawk let him go when he knew the message got through.

Natsu sat down next to him. "So what rank of mage are you?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, only mages in a guild have a rank. He's never been in a guild before." Gildarts said.

"Oh yeah." Natsu said.

"I've been told by some of the guilds I've worked for that I would be ranked an S-class mage." Hawk said.

"Really, then you should fight me." Natsu said.

"No thanks." Hawk said.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Natsu said. Natsu engulfed his hand in fire and tried to punch Hawk. Hawk then engulfed his hand in black fire and caught Natsu's fist. Natsu was pretty shocked at first then his began to hurt. He dropped to the floor and began to roll around, trying to put the fire out. "Aah, it doesn't burn, it doesn't burn!" Natsu shouted.

"So he says." Gildarts said. He then shifted his attention back to Hawk. "So what did you do prior to this?"

"My father, grandfather and I did odd jobs for various guilds. Mostly search and rescue." Hawk said.

"I see. That explains the sword then." Gildarts said.

"My head hurts." Hawk said.

"You've had a rough day. You can sleep here tonight. We'll go scavange the remains of you house tomorrow and give your family a proper burial." Makarov said.

"Thanks. I appreciate this." Hawk said.

Makarov lead Hawk to the spare beds in the guild. Hawk got into bed when Makarov left. Hawk quickly passed out.

Hawk woke up the next morning, grabbed his sword and headed for the main hall. Most everyone was there. Hawk went and sat at the bar next to Makarov. "Sleep well?" Makarov asked.

"Better than expected. I didn't have any nightmares." Hawk said.

"That's good." Makaro said.

Hawk felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and the red haired girl was standing there. "Hi, I'm Erza." She introduced.

"I'm Hawk."

"So I was wondering do you have a girlfriend?" Erza asked.

"No." Hawk said coldly.

"Oi Erza, I told you I had dibbs on him!" A white haired girl shouted.

"Like I care, Mirajane." Erza said.

"You wanna go you clanky bitch?" Mirajane asked.

"Anytime, you bony bitch." Erza said back. Hawk wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't really care.

"So are you ready to go?" Makarov asked Hawk.

"Yeah." Hawk said.

"I just need someone to go with you." Makarov said.

"Oh you're not going?" Hawk asked.

"No I need to stay with the guild." Makarov said.

"I'll go!" Erza volunteered.

"No way, I'm going!" Mirajane told her.

"The hell you are!" Erza shouted.

Cana was drinking a few seats away. "Cana you go with him." Makarov said.

"Me, why me?" Cana asked.

"If the dragon comes back, he needs someone who can help with a quick escape. Your Card Magic is perfect." Makarov said.

"Okay I guess I'll go." Cana said, blushing.

Hawk grabbed his sword and walk out of the guild. Cana quickly caught up to him. They walked in silence for awhile. Hawk wasn't really a talker and Cana thought he was cute, so that made her reluctant to talk to him. "How long have you been with the guild?" Hawk asked.

"For ten years." Cana answered.

"Wow, how old were you when you join?" Hawk asked, a little surprised by her answer.

"Six." Cana said.

"So you're three years younger than me." Hawk said.

"Yeah." Cana said.

"You're like me. Not very talkative." Hawk said.

"That's not true." Cana said.

"Then tell me more about yourself." Hawk said.

"Why are you so curious?" Cana asked.

"We're working together, we might as well get to know each other." Hawk said.

"It's just one day." Cana said.

"Okay, if you don't want to work together again, that's fine." Hawk said.

"I didn't say that." Cana said.

"Then why won't you tell me about yourself?" Hawl asked.

"I don't know." Cana said.

"Then just tell me." Hawk said.

"Fine. I'm sixteen. I use Card Magic. My mother passed away when I was six and I came to the guild to find my father. What about you?" Cana asked, a little annoyed.

"I'm nineteen. I'm a Conjurer. I work for various guilds and my entire family was wiped out by a dragon yesterday." Hawk said. "There we know each other. You don't have to talk to me anymore, since you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just I don't know you." Cana said.

"That's why I asked you to tell me about yourself." Hawk said.

"Is the only reason you want to get to know me because we're working together?" Cana asked.

"What other reason would there be?" Hawk asked back.

"Well, I didn't know if you thought I was good looking." Cana said, blushing slightly.

"I never thought about it." Hawk said. He stopped walking and looked at her closely. "You're very pretty." Hawk said, in the same neutral tone that he used during their conversation. This caused her to blush. Hawk started walking again. She quickly followed. They arrived at Hawk crumbled house. "Well let's start digging." Hawk said. They dug through the crumbled house looking for any remains. There was nothing, no posessions, no bodies, nothing. "God damn it! Nothing's here!" Hawk shouted, slamming some of the debrie onto the ground.

"Where could they have gone?" Cana asked.

"They must've got completely obliterated by the blast." Hawk said.

"What happened?" Cana asked.

Hawk didn't answer at first. "We were on our way back from a job. We had exhausted most of our magic. We got home and then we heard a large roar. The dragon descended to the ground and slammed its tail into the house. Out of anger we charged it. We managed to cut it up pretty badly before it unleashed a large breathe of energy. I remember getting pushed and hitting my head. When I woke up no one was here and I went to get help." Hawk said. "But there was no point to getting help, they're both dead." Tears streamed down Hawk's face.

Cana wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. Hawk turned around and hugged her. She blushed, then hugged him back. He wasn't much taller so he could almost cry on her shoulder. Hawk broke the hug and took a deep breath. "Do you want to go back?" Cana asked.

"Yes." Hawk said. They walked backed to the guild, Cana leading the way this time. They didn't talked for most of the walk. "I appreciate you coming. I guess I owe you." Hawk said.

"It was no problem." Cana said.

They arrived back at the guild and went their seperate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter. Hawk goes on his first job with his now offical partner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 2**

That night after Hawk and Cana got back Hawk was again sitting at the listening to Gildarts. He was telling Hawk about one of his recent adventures. He got Hawk to chuckle a couple times. Elsewhere the younger members of the guild were grilling Cana about Hawk. Even Laxus was listening in. "So what's he like?" Erza asked.

"Is he strong?" Natsu asked.

"Are you his partner now?" Lisanna asked.

"Enough with the questions!" Cana shouted. Everyone shhed her.

"Just tell us what he's like." Mira said.

"I don't know, he doesn't talk much. He asks a lot of questions though." Cana said.

"What kind of questions?" Gray asked.

"Questions about me and the guild." Cana said.

"This is boring! Is he strong?" Natsu asked.

"He did fight a dragon and he did burn your hand so I'd imagine he is." Cana said.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Natsu said. Natsu stood up and walked behind Hawk. "Oi Hawk, I challenge you!"

Hawk turned around. "What?" He said.

"I challenge you to a fight." Natsu said.

"No thanks." Hawk said. He turned back around.

"I didn't say you had a choice!" Natsu shouted. Natsu sent a kick for Hawk's head. Hawk ducked, then threw his head back into Natsu's face. Natsu dropped to the floor.

"You've got sharp reflexes." Gildarts complimented.

"Yeah I guess." Hawk said.

"Natsu, leave him alone." Cana said.

Natsu picked himself up. "Fine." He said. He then turned his attention to Gildarts. "Gildarts, you're going down!" He shouted.

Natsu sent a punch at Gildarts face. Gildarts tilted his head to dodge Natsu's punch. He then punched Natsu in the stomach sending into the ceiling. Natsu was now stuck in the ceiling. "Looks like I win again." Gildarts said.

"Why does he do that?" Hawk asked.

"He wants to be the strongest, so he figures if he beats the strongest he'll be the strongest." Gildarts said.

"Oi Happy, pull me out!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye sir." Happy said. Happy flew to the ceiling and proceeded to pull on Natsu. After several minute Natsu fell off the ceiling.

"Hawk, are you ready to become an S-Class mage?" Makarov asked.

"Why would you make me an S-Class mage? I've only been here two days." Hawk said.

"I've been asking some of the guilds about you and they say you should be an S-Class mage. Plus you and Cana are the only two eligable." Makarov said.

"I guess I could try." Hawk said, half heartedly.

"Great, I'll make the announcement in a week. Why don't you do a job or two this week." Makarov suggested.

"Sure why not. I'll do one tomorrow" Hawk said.

"That way you can rent your own apartment." Makarov said.

"That's true. Until then, I'm going to bed." Hawk said. He went to the back and went to bed. The next morning Hawk woke up early due to bad dreams. He walked out to the front and to his surprise most of the guild was there. The only one not there was Gildarts. Hawk walked and sat at the bar. "Master, why is everyone here so early?" Hawk asked.

"Because if they are not out on jobs, they have nothing better to do then to be here." Makarov said.

"I get that, but why so early?" Hawk said.

"People around here have too much energy to sleep." Makarov said. Hawk accepted that answer after watching the way the guild was acting.

"Hey Hawk, can I get you something to eat?" Mirajane asked in a flirty voice.

"Um sure." Hawk said. Mira left to get him something to eat. "Master, why does she and Erza act that way around me?" Hawk asked. He wasn't use to attention these girls paying him. His entire life he spent with his father and grandfather so he never had to deal with these situations.

"It's probably because you're the first boy around thier age that isn't unbelievably immature." Makarov said.

"That's a good point, but I still don't understand." Hawk said. Mira walked over with a plate of food. She watched him as he ate, which made him a little uncomfortable.

"Hey scank, who said you could talk to him?" Erza shouted.

Mira hopped over the counter. "I don't care what you say bitch!" Mira shouted.

"You two take it outside." Makarov said. They slowly walked outside never taking their eyes off each other. "Oi Cana, stop drinking! It's only eight in the morning!" Makarov shouted.

"Jeez, calm down. It's five o'clock somewhere." Cana said waving him off.

"What am I going to do with her?" Makarov asked himself. "Hawk can you do something?" He asked.

"What can I do?" Hawk asked.

"Take her on a job with you. That will keep her from drinking." Makarov said.

"I might as well, I work better with a partner." Hawk said.

He walked over to the job board. Nab was standing there looking at jobs as well. "So you're the new future S-Class mage. I'm Nab, it's nice to meet you." Nab greeted.

"I'm Hawk." He said shaking Nab's hand.

"Do you need any help picking a job?" Nab asked.

"No thanks. I'm just gonna pick a high paying one. It's likely more dangerous. I'm good at those." Hawk said. Hawk grabbed a job worth a hundred thousand jewels. "This will do." Hawk said. He begane to walk out and he walked by Cana. "Come with me." He told her.

"Wait why?" Cana asked. He didn't answer he just kept walking. She followed him, a little aggitated he didn't answer. She walked outside and Hawk was waiting. "Why did you call me out here?" She asked.

"Master told me to take a partner with me on a job. I know you the best so I figured you'd be the best partner." Hawk said.

"What if I don't want to go on a job with you." Cana said.

"I'll give you seventy percent of the earnings." Hawk said.

"You've got yourself a partner." Cana said, with a big grin. Hawk chuckled. "Hey that's the first time I've seen you smile." She said.

"Yeah, I haven't had much to smile about lately. I guess we should stick together since you make me smile." Hawk said. He didn't notice Cana blush.

There was a long silence while they were walking, then Cana realized she didn't know what kind of job they were on. "What kind of job is this?" Cana asked.

"I don't know." Hawk answered.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Cana shouted.

"I just grabbed one that had the most money." Hawk said.

"Jeez you sound like Laxus. Give it to me." Cana said. Hawk pulled the paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She read it and was shocked. "This job is for teams of four or more!" Cana shouted.

"Why, what's the job?" Hawk asked.

"Wipe out a group of rouge mages that has taken a village hostage. I don't know why this is on the board and not assigned to a group." Cana said.

"Sounds easy, let's go." Hawk said.

"What do you mean easy? There is a small army of mages!" Cana said.

"So my father and I took out whole armies. Two potiential S-Class mages can handle this." Hawk said. Cana wasn't sure. "Trust me, we'll be fine." Hawk told her looking deep into her eyes. Normally she wouldn't have trusted him, but there was something in his eyes that told her to trust him.

"Fine let's go." Cana said.

That night they arrived at the village where the mages were. It looked like an old western town. Cana took out one of her cards and activated it. It was a spy card. The spy was a little bird with a camera on it's head. Whatever the bird saw was shown on the card. She had it fly down to the village. It looked in all the windows and found most of the mages were in village cantina. There were five other mages in the police station guarding the villagers that were in the cells. "Are all the villagers in the prison." Hawk asked.

"It looks like it." Cana said.

"Then I'll handle this." Hawk said. He walked down to the village and stood in front of the cantina. He cracked his fingers then put his hands on the ground. A large pillar of black fire came out of the ground, engulfing the cantina. The pillar disappeared and the cantina was nothing but ash. "That was easy." Hawk said.

"Hawk! The guild is always getting in trouble for destroying things!" Cana shouted.

"Sorry, you should have told me sooner." Hawk said.

The five mages guarding the villagers came running out of the police station. Hawk charged them with his sword drawn. Three of the mages charged him. Hawk quickly cut them down. The other two charged Cana. She threw multiple exploding cards. Two cards hit one of the mages and exploded. The other mage dodged and he sent some sort of bladed energy at her. He was too close for her to dodge, but that didn't stop Hawk from jumping in the way. The energy shreaded his shirt cuttng up his back. Luckily the sheath to his sword absorbed some damage. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? Why'd you do that?" Cana shouted.

"Get him, quick." Hawk said. Cana was hesitant but she took out her exploding card and threw it at the mage, killing him. Hawk dropped to the ground.

"Hawk are you okay?" Cana shouted.

"Free the villagers, there might be a doctor." Hawk managed to say.

Cana ran off and freed the villagers. When she came back with a doctor, Hawk was passed out. "Hurry, you have to help him." Cana said.

"I'll do what I can." The doctor said.

The villagers carried Hawk to the clinic and the doctor patched him up. He was going to live. The next morning Hawk woke up in pain. Cana was asleep next to his bed. He shook her awake. "Hawk you're okay." Cana said.

"Other than the extreme pain, I'm fine. I've had worse happen." Hawk said, getting out of the bed.

"So you're ready to go?" Cana asked.

"Yep." Hawk said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter already, yeah I do that. When I get on a roll I write a lot. I made it so Cana lives in Fairy Hills, because they don't say where she lives. If they do I missed it. But anyways Hawk and Cana grow closer together. Will they show their feelings?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 3**

Hawk and Cana were on their way back to Magnolia. Cana was carrying a large bag of jewels. Hawk was carrying his sword. He offered to carry the bag, but Cana said he was too hurt. As they were walking Cana kept catching herself staring at Hawk. One reason was because she was wondering how he got those scars. The other reason was because he had really great body. Eventually Hawk caught her staring. "Why are you staring at me?" Hawk asked, in his usual solemn tone.

"What, oh I um, I was wondering about your scars." Cana said.

"I was cut during training." Hawk said.

"Oh, I thought they might have been from the dragon. That's why I didn't ask." Cana said.

"Nope. They look like claws because I fail four times during training. Everytime I fail my father would slash me." Hawk said.

"That's terrible." Cana said.

"That's how my grandfather taught him. I could tell he didn't like doing it, but that's how our training worked." Hawk said.

The was a short silence between them. "So do they hurt?" Cana asked.

"No, but I do get a pulsing sensation when I fight with my sword." Hawk said.

"Um, Cana." Hawk said.

"What is it?" Cana asked.

"I think you should start wearing a shirt." Hawk said.

"Why is it distracting?" Cana asked, blushing.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt. I know where to get a brown leather tunic that would protect you from a lot of damage." Hawk said.

"Okay I guess I could wear it." Cana said.

"I only want you to wear in on jobs. Other than that you can wear what you please." Hawk said.

Cana was kind of hoping she was distracting him because that meant he had noticed her in that way. She let out a sigh and they made their home.

They arrived at Magnolia around dusk. They went back to the guild to divide up the jewels. As soon as they entered the guild Erza and Mirajane swarmed them. "Hawk are you alright?" Mira asked.

"Cana why did you let him get hurt?" Erza shouted.

"I didn't let him! He jumped in front of the attack!" Cana shouted.

"Why would he do something like that?" Mira asked.

"I was protecting my partner." Hawk answered.

"So it was your fault Cana." Erza said.

"Hey, Natsu's making fun of you two. He said you're both weak." Hawk said, pointing to Natsu. Natsu wasn't paying attention because he was too busy eating. They went after him and began beating him up. "Come on, let's split up the money."

"Sounds good." Cana said. They sat down at one of the tables and split the money. Cana got seventy thousand jewels and Hawk got thirty.

"I'm going to go buy a shirt." Hawk said.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Cana said.

Hawk went and bought several shirts and pants. All of them black long sleave shirts and white baggy pants. Then he bought the leather tunic for Cana. He went back to the guild and snuck past Erza and Mirajane. He sat at the bar next Gildarts and Makarov like he usually did. "Hawk my boy, how was the job?" Makarov asked.

"Easy." Hawk answered.

"Then why are you covered in bandages?" Gildarts asked.

"I took an attack that was meant for Cana." Hawk said.

"Well that's admirable." Makarov said.

"Master do you know where I could rent an apartment for cheap?" Hawk asked.

"The house next to mine is up for rent." Gildarts said.

"How much is the rent?" Hawk asked.

"Twenty thousand jewels a month." Gildarts said.

"I have enough." Hawk said.

"Really, what job did you do?" Makarov asked.

"This one." Hawk said, handing the paper to Makarov.

Makarov looked it over. "How did you get this?" Makarov asked.

"It was on the board." Hawk said.

"Well who ever put this on the board was suppose to give this to me. It was an immediate job for a group of four or more." Makarov said.

"Really, because I took out the majority of the mages with one attack." Hawk said.

"That's not the point. If you ever see a job like this on the board, tell me." Makarov said.

"I will." Hawk said.

"So how'd you beat them?" Gildarts asked.

"My Black Fire Eruption." Hawk said. Gildarts gave him a questioning look. "I focus my fire into the ground until it explodes like a volcano eruption." Hawk explained.

"Sound like it'd be fun to watch." Gildarts said. "You're definately S-Class material."

"Are you sure? I've never considered I was that strong. I just thought of myself as a mercenary." Hawk said.

"You're not just some merc, you're a truely powerful mage." Makarov reassured him.

"I guess." Hawk said. "Well I'm going to bed. Gildarts can you take me by the house up for rent tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." Gildarts said.

Hawk went off to go to bed. It was pretty early but the wound made him tired. After several hours of the painful wound and bad dreams, Hawk woke up. It was the middle of the night and Hawk needed to calm his nerves. He headed out to the front and no one was there, so he headed for the roof to look at the stars. When he got on the roof he heard someone crying. He quietly approached the person. It was Cana. He walked up behind her. "Are you okay?" Hawk asked in a more concerned voice than his usual tone.

Cana jumped. "Oh jeez you scared me." Cana said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to look at the stars. I'll ask again, are you okay?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cana said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Hawk asked, sitting down next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Cana said.

"Please, you can trust me, I'm your partner." Hawk said.

Cana hesitated. "Remember I said I came to the guild to find my father. It's Gildarts." Cana said.

"Isn't that a good thing? Have you told him?" Hawk asked.

"He just so strong and I'm so average I've never brought myself to tell him. It's not like he notices me anyways." Cana said.

Hawk pulled her into a hug, much to her surprise. "You not average. You're very strong and resiliant. If you weren't with me I would have been dead or have killed innocent people." Hawk said. Cana started to cry. She buried her face in Hawk's shoulder. "It's okay."

"Why is it so hard?" Cana asked through her tears.

"Because that's how the world works. Hard tests in life makes you strong. The only thing that makes you stronger than that is having someone precious to protect." Hawk told her.

Cana looked up at him. "Do you have someone to protect?" She asked.

"No, but you could always be that person." Hawk said.

"Are you sure? We've only know each other for three days." Cana said.

"We're partners, we have to protect each other." Hawk said.

"Maybe we can be more than partners." Cana said looking down, blushing.

Hawk lifted her head by her chin. "I could use someone to make me happy." He said. He reached down and kissed her.

After a few moments they broke their kiss. "I really wasn't expecting that." Cana said.

"Yeah I'm like that." Hawk said.

Cana wasn't sure if Hawk truely understood her or if he was sympathizing with her pain, but whatever he was doing made her happy. It was like she had an important person.

Hawk walked Cana home to Fairy Hills after that. "Hawk, thank you." Cana said.

"Everyone needs that special someone. I'm glad I could be yours." Hawk said. She smiled at him. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Cana said back.

She walked inside and Hawk went back to Fairy Tail. He went to the back and fell asleep. For the rest of the night he didn't have nightmares, just a dream about Cana. He woke up the next morning and for the first time he felt like smiling. He sat in his bed letting his mind wander. He thought of the loss of his home and family. He thought of Makarov coming to his aid and he thought of Cana, his special person. He wasn't sure if the sadness outweighed the happiness, but he was going to go one day at a time. He got dress and walk to the front. He went and sat at the bar when he notice Cana wasn't there yet. He sat next to Makarov and Laxus. Laxus had just returned from a job and was bragging about how easy it was. Gildarts wasn't at the guild yet though so he couldn't tell Laxus to shut up. "Oi New Guy did you here about the S-Class job I just completed?" Laxus bragged.

"No, I just woke up." Hawk answered.

"Well it sure was tough, but not tough enough to stop me." Laxus continued to brag.

"Did you here Hawk finished off a group of rouge mages with one attack?" Makarov asked.

"Really? Well maybe you're not as weak as you look." Laxus said, trying to get a rise out of Hawk.

"Yeah I guess." Hawk said solemnly.

"Jeez you're boring." Laxus said. He walked away to look at the job board.

"So Hawk, is there anything new?" Makarov asked.

"I kissed Cana last night." Hawk said.

"You what?" Makarov shouted, gaining the attention from the guild.

"Shh, I don't want Erza and Mira to find out. From what I've seen they might attack Cana." Hawk said.

"Are you sure you should have done that?" Makarov asked.

"I'm sure. She needs someone in her life and so do I." Hawk said.

"I take it you found her crying?" Makarov asked. Hawk was a little surprised he knew that. "If you want to know why I know that, some of the girls at the dormitory have told me she cries at night. I've tried to talk to her but she always says she's fine." Makarov explained.

"I see. Well I just hope I can make her happy." Hawk said.

"I hope so too." Makarov said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay new chapter. Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 4**

Cana woke up that morning happier than she had been in a while. She quickly got out of bed when she realized how late she slept. As she was walking to the guild she saw people staring. She noticed she had a big smile on her face. She chuckled, she must not smile when she heads to the guild. She arrived at the guild and looked around for Hawk. He wasn't there. "Master, have you seen Hawk?" She asked walking to the bar.

"Gildarts took him to the vacant house for rent." Makarov said.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Cana asked.

"I imagine shortly." Makarov said. "Cana, have a seat." He told her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Hawk told me about last night." Makarov said. Cana blushed and looked down at her feet. "Are you sure about what you're doing? Hawk is clearly a good person, but you've only known him a couple days." Makarov said.

"Yeah, but he really cares about my happiness." Cana said.

"He said the same thing. Just don't do anything you'll regret." Makarov said.

"Don't worry, he'll protect me." Cana said.

"He better." Makarov said. It wasn't like Makarov didn't trust Hawk, he just knew the pain he was going through could drag Cana down.

Elsewhere, Hawk and Gildarts were on their way back to the guild. Hawk is now renting a house three house down from Gildarts. "So you seem to adjusting well." Gildarts said.

"Yeah, I've got a good partner." Hawk said.

"That's good." Gildarts said.

"So what do you know about Cana?" Hawk asked.

"I know she's cute, but that's about it. I've never really got to know her. I'm always distracted Natsu or Laxus. Why?" Gildarts said.

"Because I kissed her last night." Hawk said.

"Wow you work fast. Well done." Gildarts complemented. Hawk sighed at his comment. They were almost at the guild when Erza ran past them. "I wonder what's her hurry?" Gildarts said.

Erza busted through the front door. "Cana!" She shouted angrily. Cana stood up. "How dare you steal him from me!" Erza shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Cana asked, in an equally angry tone.

"I saw you last night!" Erza shouted.

"Were you spying on me?" Cana shouted back.

"It's my job as oldest member of the house to keep an eye on all the females." Erza stated. "But you have some nerve tricking Hawk like that!"

"I didn't trick him! He kissed me!" Cana shouted.

"That's why I'll finish you!" Erza declared.

Erza took out a sword and Cana took out a hand of cards. Erza swung at her and Cana threw her cards. They were surprised by who stopped them. Hawk had blocked Erza's sword with his sword and Gildarts used his Disassembly Magic on Cana's cards. "You two stop this!" Makarov ordered.

"But Master, I claimed him and she stole him!" Erza shouted, trying to defend her actions.

"Great she knows." Hawk said.

"Erza, you can't claim a person. Hawk and Cana have a mutual attraction, you can't stop that." Makarov said.

"But that's not fair!" Erza shouted. Makarov was surprised at how childish she was acting.

"Not everything is fair." Makarov said. Erza stomped off.

"Well that was exciting." Gildarts said.

"You okay?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah." Cana answered.

"How did she find out?" Hawk asked.

"She saw us last night." Cana answered.

"That's unfortunate." Hawk said.

"You're telling me." Cana said.

"Well we should get going." Hawk said.

"Where?" Cana asked.

"Our next job. We can get one more in before the Masters big announcement." Hawk said.

"What announcement?" Cana asked.

"Master said that he had an announcement to make in a couple days." Hawk said.

"Then why don't we just wait for the announcement before we go on a job." Cana suggested.

"Cause I kinda don't have any furniture." Hawk said.

Cana giggled. "Then we should probably go get some. Go grab a job and meet me outside." She said. She went outside, then realized Hawk was going to pick another hard job. She went to go stop him but he was already outside. "Damn it, what kind of job did you pick?" Cana asked.

"This one." Hawk said, handing her the paper.

"A delivery job?" Cana questioned.

"I figured it'd be quicker than other kinds of jobs." Hawk said.

"Huh, I thought you'd pick a job like the last one." Cana said.

"I didn't need as much money." Hawk said.

"It's still worth sixty thousand jewels, so it'll be a little difficult." Cana said.

"That's why there is two of us." Hawk said.

"I guess. So are we splitting it fifty-fifty or seventy-thirty?" Cana asked.

"I was hoping fifty-fifty." Hawk said.

"Fine. I'll just drink at the guild." Cana said a little disappointed.

"Let's get going." Hawk said.

They were off. They took the train from Magnolia to Oshibana. They went to a small shop and picked up a strange gold statue. They had to deliver the statue to a museum in Onibus. The shop owner told them not to take the train, so he lent them a vehicle with an SE-Plug. Hawk didn't know how to drive so he sat in the carrage with the statue while Cana drove. They drove down the country side on their way to the museum. There was a window behind Cana so her and Hawk could talk. "So do you know why this statue is so valuable?" Cana asked. She was talking louder do to the wind of from the vehicle.

"From the looks of it it's an ancient mage's relic. It's gold, probably about 200 years old." Hawk said, also in a louder voice.

"Wow you know a lot about this." Cana said.

"Yeah, I've made this kind of delivary before. I learned a lot from the people who own these relics." Hawk said. That's when they heard the sound of motorcycles. There were six of them, three approching from each side. "Who are these clowns?" Hawk asked.

"I think they are the group of mercs that use the SE-Plug bikes. They usual work for the rich or Dark Guilds to steal valuables." Cana said.

"If they are mages, then I'll have no problem doing this." Hawk said. He jumped out the window and swung himself onto the roof. He staggered then gained his balance.

"What are you doing?" Cana shouted.

"Taking care of them." Hawk said. He engulfed his hands in black fire. He clenched his fists, increasing the size of the fire. He launched a pair of fireballs at the first two bikers. The fireballs hit desroying the bikes. The bikers took evassive actions. Hawk sent a barrage of fireballs at the bikers. They dodged the majority of the fireballs, but two of the bikers got hit. Hawk formed a large amount of fire in each hand, then launched two waves that took the form of dragons. One dragon hit its mark, then other biker dodged. The last biker turned to escape. Hawk got down on one knee and pointed his finger like a gun at the fleeing biker. He closed one eyes and shot a bullet of black fire. It hit the back wheel of the bike causing it to crash.

Hawk swung back into the carrage. "That was exciting. Nice job." Cana said.

"I try." Hawk said.

They arrived at the museum and recieved their payment. They headed back to Oshibana to drop off the SE Carrage. It was dusk when they got on the train. By the time they arrived in Magnolia it was almost midnight. They were both tired and hated the idea of walking. The came to Hawk's house first. When Hawk opened the door he was shocked. The house was completely furnished. The house was only one room, a kitchen and a bathroom, but there was a bed, a dresser, a rug and a table with chairs. "What the hell? Where did all this come from?" Hawk asked outloud.

Hawk and Cana walked in to look around. Hawk looked in the dresser and all his clothes were there. "Hawk there's a note for you." Cana said.

Cana handed him the note. _"Hawk, I took the liberty of giving you all the furniture you need. You can pay me when you see me. Gildarts." _The note read.

"It was Gildarts. He gave me all this stuff." Hawk said.

"Great, another person he has interest in that isn't me." Cana said.

Hawk walked over and hugged her. "It'll be okay." Hawk said, trying to comfort her.

She hugged him back. "Thanks. I hope so." Cana said. They broke the hug. "But I've decided. I'll tell Gildarts when I become an S-Class mage. Hopefully there will be a test before he leaves."

Hawk wanted to tell her the test was in a few days, but he knew Makarov didn't want him to tell her. "Yeah, I wonder who will be up the test." Hawk said.

"Probably Laxus' group. Hopefully me too." Cana said.

Hawk and Cana both yawned. "I guess you should be headed home." Hawk said.

"Um Hawk do you mind if I stay for the night. Walking home will be a pain." Cana asked.

"You want to stay here?" Hawk asked blushing slightly.

"If that's okay." Cana said.

"I guess you could stay." Hawk said.

Hawk knew Cana was going to sleep in the bed with him and that made him nervous. He'd never slept next to a girl before. Hawk took off his boots and shirt and got into bed. Cana took off the leather tunic Hawk gave her. It didn't bother Hawk to see her in her bra because she was often in just a bikini top, but he blushed heavily when she stripped down to her panties. She noticed he was blushing and giggled a little. She climbed into bed. Hawk had his back to the wall so Cana would have more room, but Cana put her back against Hawk. She grabbed his arm and put it around her. Hawk took that as a Q to hold her close. She was warm, had soft skin and smelled really nice. Hawk was surprised at how calm he was. "I've always wanted to do this." Cana said, smiling at him. He smiled back and it wasn't long before they fell asleep.

They woke up late the next morning. They got dressed and headed to the guild. The people who were staring at Cana yesterday were staring at her again. This time because she was latched to Hawk's arm. She had a big smile on her face and Hawk had a slight smile. They arrived at the guild and walked in. Erza and Mira saw them and started walking towards them in anger. Makarov noticed Hawk and Cana walk in. "Erza, Mirajane come here." Makarov said. They stopped walking, glarred at Cana, then walked over to Makarov. "Listen up!" Makarov shouted, getting the attention of the guild. "As you all know, for the past year we've been neglecting the S-Class mage test. Well we're having one tomorrow."

"Alright, I'm gonna be an S-Class mage!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but you're not eliable." Makarov said. Natsu was crushed. "There are only two competitors this time. Cana Alberona and Hawk Wander."

"Are you serious?" Cana asked. Makarov nodded his head. "Alright!"

"So what's the test?" Hawk asked. Mira and Erza started to chuckle.

"The test is a test of survival. You will fight the four S-Class for ten minutes each. To win you either beat them or survive the ten minutes." Makarov explain.

"You mean, Gildarts and Laxus too?" Cana asked. Makarov nodded.

"We're screwed." Hawk said to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a shorter chapter. It's Cana's fights to become an S-Class mage. Oh and please someone review. Just one is enough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 5**

The next day Cana and Hawk sat nervously at a table in the guild, waiting for the test to start. Hawk was able to keep his composure by sharpening his sword, but Cana was sweating and playing with her cards trying to decide which one would be the best. "Cana, calm down. You're gonna do fine." Hawk said.

"How can I calm down? I have to fight Mira and Erza!" Cana said in a loud whisper.

"You just have to play the defence and be tricky. You're a Card Mage, that should be easy." Hawk tried to comfort.

Cana smiled and was going to say something, but Mirajane said something first. "So Cana, when I beat you, do you think Hawk will be my partner?" She taunted.

"I can assure you he won't." Cana answered angrily.

"And how do you know that?" Mira asked, with a cocky smirk.

"I have a reason." Hawk said. He leaned over to Cana and kissed her. When they stopped, Mira had her fist clenched in rage.

"That means nothing!" Mira shouted, before stomping off.

"Hawk, will you start warning me before you do that?" Cana asked blushing.

"Sure." Hawk answered

"Oi Hawk!" Natsu shouted, walking over with Gray.

"What?" Hawk asked.

"Why didn't we get picked?" Gray asked.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana said. Gray looked down and noticed he was in his underwear.

"To answer your question, probably because you're always fighting each other. Go on harder jobs with a team and maybe you'll be eligable." Hawk said.

"You've only been on two jobs!" Natsu shouted.

"I never said I should be eligable. I don't think I'm ready." Hawk said.

"It's probably because Gildarts likes you." Gray said.

"Probably." Hawk said.

"You're suppose to argue!" Gray shouted.

"I can't if I agree with you." Hawk said.

Makarov burst through the door. "Hawk, Cana it's time to begin!" Makarov announced. They stood up and Makarov lead them and the rest of the guild to the outskirts of Magnolia. Where he lead them was an arena. four out of the five S-Class mages stood in the arena. Makarov walked into the arena. "Unfortunately Mystogan couldn't be here. But we still have four S-Class mages you must get through. Cana you've been here longer so you will go first." Makarov said.

Cana hestitantly walked into the arena. Gildarts, Laxus, Erza and Makarov exited the arena. "Looks like I can beat on you just like I wanted." Mirajane said. "Take-Over: Satan's Soul!" Mirajane shouted. Her body transformed into a demon. "I'll finish this quick. Darkness Stream!" Mira send several waves of darkness at Cana.

"Prayer Fountain Card!" Cana threw a card to the ground and several streams of high pressure water came out of the ground. The water blocked the darkness stream. Mira appeared behind Cana preparing to punch her. "Lightning Trap." Cana said. Mira looked down and there were three cards on the ground. They sent a green lightning into Mira's body. She let out a scream of pain. When the lightning ceased Mira dropped to a knee. There was smoke coming off her body. But Mira quickly recover and punch Cana in the stomach. This sent her skiding across the ground. Mira didn't notice Cana place a card on her arm when she punched her. The card exploded, burning Mira's arm. Cana slowly picked herself up as did Mira. Mira flew through the fountain taking the damage to get to Cana quickly. "Summon Lightning!" Cana shouted, holding three cards in her hand. Mira was flying too fast to stop. The lightning hit it's mark. Thanks to the water it did much more damage. Mira stood grogy and smoking. Cana ran up and punch Mira hard in the face, knocking her out.

"Winner of the first match, Cana Alberona!" Makarov announced. Cana was breathing heavily and exited the arena. Macoa and Wakaba went in the arena and carried Mirajane out. "There will be a ten minute break before the second match." Makarov said.

Cana went and sat down next to Hawk. "I need a drink." She said.

"No you don't." Hawk said sitting next her. "That was very impressive." He said, talking about the fight.

"Thanks, but I don't think I can keep going." Cana said.

"Sure you can. Erza's clearly strong, but so are you. Plus you're tricky so I think that gives you the upperhand." Hawk said.

"But what about Laxus and Gildarts?" Cana asked.

"You just have to survive Laxus and if you put up a good fight I imagine Gildarts will quit. He's kind of a slaker." Hawk said.

"I'll give it my best shot." Cana said.

"I'm just wondering how Mira is going to fight me." Hawk said.

"Don't worry about that." Makarov said. "We have someone willing to help just this once." He said pointing in Mirajane's direction. Porlyusica was healing Mirajane's injuries.

"Who's that?" Hawk asked.

"Master's ex-lover. She use to be part of the guild." Cana whispered so Makarov couldn't hear her.

"Okay Cana, time for the second round." Makarov said. She sighed and entered the arena.

Erza was waiting with an angry look. "I'm going to take you down." Erza stated.

"We'll see. Card Shuriken!" Cana said, sending sharp cards at Erza.

Erza equiped a sword and blocked the cards. "Is that it?" Erza taunted. Cana threw the Card Shuriken again. Erza blocked again, but one of the cards wasn't a shuriken, it was a bomb. It exploded in front of Erza. Erza emerged from the smoke, unharmed. "Re-Equiped! Speed Armor!" Erza disappeared from sight. Like Mirajane, she appeared behind Cana. "Re-Equiped! Thunder Empress Armor!" Erza changed her armor expecting the lightning trap.

"Wind Edge!" Cana shouted. The card under Erza sent her flying into the air. Erza was caught in a tornado. "Fire Storm!" Cana unleashed fire from a card that engulfed the tornado.

"Re-Equiped! Flame Empress Armor!" Erza shouted, cutting through the blazing tornado. Cana was nervous now. She used some of her best combos and Erza was unharmed. Erza landed. "Why don't you use this chance to give up?" Erza said. Then she began to feel strange. She was grogy and her eyes were heavy. "What's going on?"

Cana pointed down. "Sleep Card." She said with a grin. Cana charged her planning on punching her in the face, but Erza caught Cana's arm.

"I won't be beat that easily." Erza said, still grogy. Cana jumped back. Erza stomped on the card, deactivating it. She shook herself awake.

"I guess I only have choice left." Cana said. She charged Erza again, sending a barrage of punches at Erza. Erza go hit with a few haymakers, but dodged the other punches.

Erza jumped back. "Re-Equiped! Boxing Armor!" Erza's boxing armor is similar to her Samurai Armor, in which she surrenders all defence for offence. The armor wasn't really armor though. It was a pair of shorts, a tank top and tape wrapped around her hands. "If you want to fight with fist, then that's how I'll beat you." Erza declared.

They began punching each other in the face and stomach, but Cana wasn't fighting as a boxer like Erza was. Cana sent a knee into Erza's gut, then punched her in the face, knocking her down. Erza spit out some blood then stood up. They were both on weak legs. They charged each other again and sent punches at each other. Both punches connecting, knocking each other out. "The match is a draw!" Makarov announced.

"In other words, Cana lost." Hawk said, disappointed. Hawk walked into the arena and picked Cana up. He carried her out of the arena and placed her down next to Porlyusica. _"Damn, I thought she could do it." _Hawk thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shorter chapter again. Hawk will now try to become an S-Class Mage. Will he become on or will h have to wait another six months.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 6**

Hawk walked into the arena after Porlyusica healed Mirajane and Erza. He let out a sigh. He really didn't want to do this. Mirajane entered the arena. "Take-Over: Satan's Soul!" Mira shouted, transforming. She charged Hawk and sent a punch towards his face. Hawk didn't flinch, even when her fist stopped a few inches from his face. Mira transformed back. "I can't do it. I give up." Mira said.

"What?" Hawk said angrily.

"Mirajane! You're not aloud to give up!" Makarov shouted.

"But I don't want to hurt him, he's so good looking." Mira argued. Hawk rolled his eyes.

"I don't care! Fight!" Makarov said.

"Fine." Mira mumbled. She walked over to Hawk and grabbed his hand. She used his hand and tapped herself in the face, then fell down in defeat.

"Are you serious?" Hawk asked.

Makarov sighed. "Fine, you don't have to fight." He said. Mira jumped up and walked out of the arena. "Erza your turn!"

Erza walked into the arena. "Are you going to chicken out too?" Hawk asked, in his usual solemn tone.

"No. I've determined you are not worthy to be my partner unless you can defeat me." Erza said.

"I don't want to be your partner." Hawk said.

"Don't worry, just defeat me and you can be." Erza said.

"You didn't hear me did you?" Hawk asked.

"Now show me what you've got. Re-Equiped: Speed Armor!" Erza shouted. She disappeared, then reappeared behind Hawk. She sent a kick for his head, but he caught it.

"Are you going to take this seriously?" Hawk asked.

Erza was a little surprised, she was going to have to be serious. "Fine. Re-Equiped: Flame Empress Armor! Now your fire will be nulified." Erza said.

"We'll see." Hawk said. He charged her. She was taken back by how fast he was. He wasn't as fast as Laxus, but he was well above average. "Quickdraw Technique: Dragon Song!" Hawk disappeared and reappeared behind Erza. He sheathed his sword and a chunk of Erza's armor shattered. "Huh, your armor is stronger than I thought." He said.

Erza swung her sword at Hawk. He quickly blocked, but was surprised at how strong she was physicaly. He pushed her back and they began a series of swings and blocks. The were moving at such a fast pace that it was hard for people to keep up. The jumped back from each other. Hawk dropped to a knee. Erza tried her disappearing act again and reappeared behind Hawk. "You lose." Hawk said, placing both hands on the ground. "Black Fire Eruption!" Erza was caught in a pillar of black fire. Like with Natsu, the black fire still did damage even though she was wearing her Flame Empress Armor. The pillar disapated and Erza was left with burns all over her body. She dropped to the ground in defeat.

"Winner, Hawk!" Makarov declared.

Hawk made his way out of the arena and sat down to catch his breathe. Cana was still unconsious so Hawk didn't talk to anyone. After about fifteen minutes Makarov ordered Hawk back into the arena. He walked in and Laxus was waiting for him. "So Punk, do you think you can be me?" Laxus asked with a cocky grin.

"Good question." Hawk said solemnly.

"Jeez you piss me off." Laxus said.

Laxus began to glow and he disappeared. Hawk threw his elbow back and Laxus jumped above Hawk. Laxus sent a punch downward at Hawk, but he rolled out of the way. "Thunder Bullets!" Laxus sent a barrage of large lightning orbs at Hawk.

"Black Fire Dome!" Hawk put his hands on the ground and a dome surrounded him blocking the orbs. When the dome disappeared Laxus was right in front of Hawk. He grabbed Hawk by the arm and began punching him with electric charged punches. Hawk countered with a knee to Laxus' gut pushing him back. Hawk proceeded to punch Laxus hard in the face, causing him to stagger backwards. Hawk charged in only to step on a lightning trap. A giant pillar of lightning erupted from the ground. Hawk let out a scream of pain. The scream woke up Cana.

"Oh my god, Hawk!" Cana shouted. The pillar disappeared and Hawk was left groggy and sparking. Laxus punched Hawk, sending him flying to the edge of the arena. Thanks to Freed's ruins Hawk stayed in the arena. Cana ran up to the arena. "Hawk you've got to get up!" Cana shouted. Laxus ran in for the finish. "Hawk!" Cana shouted again. Hawk did a kip up over the charging Laxus. Laxus turned only to meet an elbow to the face. Laxus staggered back and Hawk put both his hands against Laxus' chest. Hawk sent a large wave of black fire into Laxus, sending him flying in the edge of the arena. Laxus pulled himself up and charged Hawk again. Hawk ducked Laxus' clothline and swung his sword at the back of his head. At first everyone thought he cut Laxus' head off, then they realized Hawk used the back of his sword to knock Laxus out.

"Winner, Hawk!" Makarov declared.

Hawk stumbled out of the arena and fell backwards against a tree. He was breathing heavy and sweating heavy. "Hawk, how are you doing?" Cana asked sitting next to him.

"I don't think I can keep going." Hawk said through deep breathes.

"You can't give up!" Cana shouted.

"But I'm out of energy. Gildarts will wreck me." Hawk said.

"You have to try." Cana told him.

"Fine, I'll do it for you." Hawk said, still breathing heavily.

After about fifteen minutes Hawk regained his composure and entered the arena. Gildarts slowly walked into the arena. "So, do you think you'll win, survive or loose?" Gildarts asked.

"Not sure. I was hoping you'd give up." Hawk said.

"Sorry, I can't do that." Gildarts said.

"Too bad." Hawk said. He put both hands in front of him. "Twin Black Dragons!" Black fire in the form of dragons flew at Gildarts. Gildarts put his hand out to stop them. The dragons push Gildarts back slightly before Gildarts' Crash Magic cause them to explode. Hawk burst through the smoke and swung his sword at Gildarts. Gildarts caught and Disassembly Magic on it. Hawk was shocked. That sword was the last momento of his family. After a moment of silence, Hawk flew into a rage. His eyes turned pitch black and his hand were engulfed in black flames. Hawk sent a barrage of punches at Gildarts. He was surprised at how much power was behind the punches while he blocked everyone of them. Gildarts punched Hawk in the face. Hawk was forced back, but remained on his feet.

"Well done. Rage is another form of fear, but it also wipes away fear. Does that make sense?" Gildarts said. "Right now that anger has wiped away your ability to know when you aren't strong enough. Anger and courage only gives you so much power, but you need to know when to give up."

"I can't give up. I promised that I'd fight you. Besides, you destroyed the only thing I have left from my family!" Hawk shouted.

"I guess I have no choice but to prove you can't win." Gildarts said. He increased his magical power to Makarov like levels.

Hawk could feel the weight of Gildarts' power. Hawk fell to his knees. _"Shit, I can't win." _Hawk thought. "But I can't give up." Hawk said.

"Don't be a fool! Know when you're beaten!" Gildarts shouted.

"I'm not beaten." Hawk said standing up.

In unbelievable speed, Gildarts appeared in front of Hawk. He held his hand in Hawk's face. "Give up or you'll die." Gildarts said.

Hawk could feel the tears build up. "I loose." Hawk said.

Gildarts smiled. "Knowing when to admit defeat is an important part of being an S-Class mage. You pass." Gildarts said.

"Winner and new S-Class mage, Hawk!" Makarov declared. The ruins disappeared from around the arena and everyone rushed in to celebrate for Hawk. Hawk was confused at first, but figured out what Gildarts was saying. Everyone picked up Hawk and threw him in the air in celebration. Hawk could't help but smile and laugh.

The celebration lasted a couple days before tragity struck. Lisanna...died.


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter. I wrote this chapter once, but I didn't like it so I wrote this chapter instead. My friend believes in the multiverse theory as well. I'm putting his original character in most of my stories. He's is introduced in this chapter. Be ready for the New Years special chapter today or tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Marcus Nightfall**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 7**

It had beem two months since Lisanna died and things were getting back to normal. Gildarts had left before she died so he didn't know about her death. Natsu was around the guild picking fights again and he was smiling again. The big change in the guild was Mirajane and Elfman's personality. Mira changed from the fight picking bad girl to a kind hearted, helpful person. And Elfman changed from a sensitive boy to a brutish man obsessed with proving his strength with his fists. Mira and Erza no longer fought endlessly and Mira had lost interest in Hawk.

Hawk was slowly beginning to become more personable thanks to Cana. He would smile much more and talk to most people in the guild. Cana had snuck out of Fairy Hills the night before when Erza fell asleep and went to Hawk's house, much to his surprise. He shouldn't have been surprised, she'd been doing it more frequently. He would ask her why she was there so late and the answer was always the same. Hawk's bed was more comfortable. Hawk always accepted that answer because he liked sleeping next to her. They were on their way to the guild and Cana was once again latched onto Hawk's arm. He had grown to accept that she wasn't going to stop doing this. They arrived at the guild and were greeted by an angry Erza. "Cana, what did I say about leaving Fairy Hills to spend the night with my partner!" Erza shouted.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not your partner." Hawk said. Erza ignored him.

"I can go where ever I want, you don't control me!" Cana shouted back.

"Hawk would you keep them seperate. It's too early for this." Gray said.

"You could always help me." Hawk said.

"Like I said it's too early." Gray said.

"I'll help." Macao said. He grabbed Erza by the arms and held her in place.

"Nice job, now I get a free shot." Cana said.

"No you don't." Hawk said. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Hawk, put me down!" Cana said, hitting him on the back.

Hawk walked over to the other end of the guild and sat her down at one of the tables. "Don't let her get under your skin." Hawk told her.

"But your my partner, she can't go around say she's your partner." Cana said.

"Let her say what she wants, it won't change the fact that we're partners." Hawk said.

"It's still annoying." Cana said.

"Hawk come here." Makarov called from the second floor.

"I'll be right back. Don't start drinking." Hawk said.

"Yeah yeah." Cana said.

Hawk walked up to the second floor to talk to Makarov. "What is it Master?" Hawk asked.

"Now that you're an S-Class mage you can S-Class jobs." Makarov said.

"I know." Hawk said.

"What I'm trying to say is I need you to go do a job for me." Makarov said.

"Okay what?" Hawk asked.

"I need you to good Capital Crocus and meet with an informant of Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"Why is that an S-Class job?" Hawk asked.

"Because you two will be taking on one of Zeref's creations, Dracule." Makarov said.

"Are you serious?" Hawk shouted in shock.

"Yes. The informant has been on a S-Class job looking for the relic that will unleash Dracule. Unfortunatly an unknown Dark Guild beat him to the relic and unleashed him. Dracule is slowly regaining his powers in the mountains southwest of Crocus. You and two others are going to meet with the informant in Crocus, then stop Dracule from reeking havoc." Makarov explained.

"Who's going with me?" Hawk asked.

"That would be me, Punk." Laxus said, walking up the stairs.

"Laxus you're late." Makarov said.

"Yeah, telling Freed he's not coming is no easy task." Laxus said.

"Great, who else is coming?" Hawk asked. He didn't really like Laxus, he was self centered and mean.

"You choose." Makarov said.

"Hey if he can choose, why couldn't I!" Laxus shouted.

"Because you can handle yourself. Hawk may need help." Makarov said.

"I'll bring my current partner." Hawk said.

"Erza can't go." Makarov said.

"She's not my partner!" Hawk shouted.

"Really, she keeps telling people she is." Makarov said.

"Cana is my only partner." Hawk told him.

"Are you sure she can handle it?" Makarov asked.

"Yes. I won't be able to do this without her." Hawk said.

"Fine. Go tell her, you're leaving in an hour." Makarov said.

"Okay." Hawk turned to leave when he thought of something. "By the way, what does this job pay?" He asked.

"Thirty Million Jewels." Makarov said.

"Holy shit." Hawk said in disbelief. He walked downstairs with the look of shock still on his face.

"Um Hawk, what's wrong?" Cana asked. He didn't even notice he'd walked over to her table.

"We have a job." Hawk said. Then Hawk snapped out of his trance. "What did I say about drinking so early?"

"Jeez, you're just like the Master." Cana said. Hawk took the bottle away from her. "Hey give that back!"

"I told you we have a job to do. You can drink later." Hawk said.

Cana stood up and pressed her body against him. "Give it back. Please." Cana asked seductively. Hawk began to blush.

"Well I um...I guess you can have it back." Hawk said.

Cana grabbed the bottle. "Thank you." Cana said, gleefully.

"You know that's a really cheap trick." Hawk said.

"Yeah, but you keep falling for it." Cana said.

"Then you owe me." Hawk said.

"Like what?" Cana asked. Hawk leaned in and kissed her. Cana blushed and kissed him back. They eventually broke the kiss. "Hawk, I told you to stop surprising me like that."

"I would, but I know you like it." Hawk said.

Cana blushed again. "Shut up." She told him.

"Well, we should go get ready. Let's meet in front of the guild in forty-five minutes." Hawk said.

"Sure thing." Cana said.

Hawk and Cana left and gathered everything they needed for the trip. They arrived at Fairy Tail around the same time. "Okay let's go." Cana said.

"We can't yet. We have to wait for someone." Hawk said.

"No you don't, I'm here." Laxus said, appearing from no where.

"Why the hell is he here?" Cana asked, annoyed.

"Because, I punk and a little girl can't do this by themselves." Laxus taunted.

"These say I'm not little!" Cana shouted, grabbng her chest. This caused Hawk to blush and Laxus to laugh.

"You picked yourself a lively one, didn't you Punk." Laxus said laughing.

"Let's just go." Hawk said. Cana stuck her tongue out at Laxus.

They arrived at the train station and took it to the Outposts Station past Magnolia. Then they took a carrage to Capital Crocus. Laxus yelled at them the whole ride there because they acted too lovely dovey. They arrived at Crocus after a long two day trip. "That was hell." Laxus said.

"You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend." Cana taunted.

"Please I could get any girl I want." Laxus said.

"You can't get me." Cana said with a cocky grin.

"Can we change the subject?" Hawk sighed. Laxus and Cana stared each other down before turning away from each other. "What's this guys name anyways?" Hawk asked.

"He goes by Nightfall." Laxus said.

"We're meeting Nightfall?" Cana asked, with a hint of shock in her voice.

_"Where have I heard that name before?"_ Hawk thought.

They arrived at the small inn where they were meeting Nightfall. There was a man sitting in the far end of the bar. Laxus knew it was Nightfall even though he was wearing a hood. Hawk and Cana followed Laxus. "Oi Nightfall." Laxus said grabbing his attention.

Nightfall turned around to greet them. He had his eyes closed. "Laxus it's good to see you again." He greeted.

"Marcus?" Hawk questioned.

Nightfall's eyes shot open. "Hawk? Holy shit it is you!" He shouted. He stood up and removed his hood. He was a tall black man dress in navy blue pants, a white long sleave shirt and a black cloak. "Hawk what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Hawk asked back.

"I'm Nightfall, Marcus Nightfall." Marcus said. "Since when are you a member of Fairy Tail?"

"I joined two months ago. I thought you were with Lamia Scale though?" Hawk asked.

"I'm a Utility Mage. I work for various guild." Marcus said, lifting the sleave on his arm revealing multiple guild symbols. "But Fairy Tail will always be my home."

"Wait a minute! How do you know each other?" Cana shouted.

"Oh hey Cana, how've you been?" Marcus asked.

"One of you answer my question!" Cana demanded.

"We met years ago. Marcus hired us for some of his odd jobs." Hawk said.

"Wait, but I asked for two S-Class mages." Marcus said.

"Hawk is an S-Class mage." Cana told him.

"Really? But you've only been there two months." Marcus said.

"S-Class Trial. I beat Laxus." Hawk said.

"Quit bragging, you couldn't do it again." Laxus said.

"Wow, I never knew you were that strong." Marcus said.

"Me neither." Hawk said.

"Enough talk, let's start this plan of yours." Laxus said.

"Fine, let's get down to business." Marcus said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. First off when I wrote previous chapters it said Re-Equipped, well that was a mistake on my part and I've fix it. You see Marcus' two powers. One is basic Shadow Magic, the other is fun. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 8**

The group sat around the table in Nightfall's hotel room. "Okay, Dracule uses Vampire Magic, but he's also a master swordsman. His Vampire Magic can be used by biting you or with the palms of his hands." Marcus explained.

"Is that it? I can do this myself." Laxus said.

"I wish that were true. He probably as strong as Deliora, he's just the size of a human." Marcus said.

"Who's Deliora?" Cana asked.

"It was a giant monster created by Zeref that ravage the northern countries." Hawk said.

"How did you know that?" Laxus asked.

"I was hired to help rebuild some of the cities." Hawk said.

"You really were a merc." Laxus said.

"I like to think of myself as an man of many trades." Hawk said.

"Back to Dracule. He slowly regaining his magic so now is the time to strike, before he regains more magic." Marcus said.

"So we're leaving now?" Cana asked.

"First we're going to bring your stuff to the rooms." Marcus said.

Marcus led them upstairs to their rooms and they dropped there stuff in the rooms. Then they left and began the long walk to the mountains outside Crocus. "So Cana are you still adament about dating guys from Fairy Tail?" Marcus asked, trying to make small talk.

"Why don't you asked Hawk?" Laxus said.

Cana and Hawk both blushed. "Wait, you two are dating? That's so funny!" Marcus shouted.

"Why is that funny?" Cana asked defencively.

"Because, Hawk's never been the one to settle down if you catch my drift." Marcus said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Hawk asked angrily.

"I mean you're a whore." Marcus chuckled.

"Only when I drink." Hawk said.

"Well that explains why you won't drink with me." Cana said.

"That's another thing, you're always going on about how the guys from Fairy Tail are two immature and stupid." Marcus said to Cana.

"Yeah well Hawk's different." Cana said.

"He wasn't when I met him. He's a happy-go-lucky goof" Marcus said.

"Things change." Hawk said.

"Like what?" Marcus asked with a chuckle.

"Like my family being killed." Hawk said. His tone had changed from casual to serious.

"What? When?" Marcus shouted.

"The day before I joined Fairy Tail. Master found me wondering through the woods" Hawk said.

"Hawk, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Marcus said.

"It's okay. Everyone been helping me through it." Hawk said.

"Some more than others." Laxus said referring to Cana.

"Shut up." Cana said.

There was a awkward silence for a while, before Marcus tried to make conversation. "So, how'd you two get together?" He asked.

"Master made Cana come with me to salvage my house. Then I asked her to help me on my first job." Hawk said.

"I was going through some stuff at the time and we decided to comfort each other." Cana said.

"Can we stop with the relationship talk? It makes me sick." Laxus complained.

"Hey why don't we talk about your many successful jobs." Cana suggested sarcastically.

"You're so pleasant." Laxus told her.

"Okay we're closing in on the mountain." Marcus said. They began to scale the mountain and could begin to feel a strong magical presence. The feeling from the magic was cold, like a void of nothing. They arrived at a cave where the magical presence was. "We need to be very cautious, but aggresive. Someone needs to engage him so the rest of us can learn his abilities." Marcus explained.

"I'll do it." Hawk said.

"Hawk no." Cana said.

"He's a swordsman, I'm perfect to combat him." Hawk said. "Let's go."

They entered the cave, Hawk leading the way. "Well well, it looks like this one has peaked before the others." A strange man said. He was floating in the air watching them enter the cave. The man had long white hair, he was dressed in all black and the strangest thing was he had a tail "I hope he can handle this. I need him alive." The man said refering to Hawk. He chuckled then disappeared.

There was a strange green glow in the cave. It got brighter the further they got. Once they got deep enough they saw a man sitting on a throne. He quickly opened his eyes and picked up a large sword next to the throne. "I guess there won't be any surprise attacks." Laxus said.

Hawk took out his sword. There was a short staredown between Dracule and Hawk. Then in the blink of an eye Dracule appeared in front of Hawk, swinging his sword. Hawk pulled his sword up just in time to block. Hawk used black fire from his feet to cushion the impact. The impact still unleashed a large shockwave. "Not bad." Dracule said.

"You surprised me there. I didn't think a monster could talk." Hawk taunted.

"Hawk don't taunt him!" Cana shouted.

"You've never seen him fight before have you? When he finds someone stronger than him he gets really excited." Marcus said.

"Great, he's crazy too." Laxus said.

Dracule grabbed Hawk by the throat. "I'm taking your magic for my resurrection." He told Hawk.

Hawk grabbed Dracule's arm and started to burn it with his fire. "Let's see who gives in first." Hawk said with a grin.

Dracule jumped back. "You can use black fire. That's rare." Dracule said.

"I've heard." Hawk said.

Dracule launched a large black energy wave at Hawk with his sword. Hawk blocked but was sent flying out of the cave. "Who's next?" Dracule asked.

"Let's take this outside, there's more room." Marcus said. He incased everyone in his shadow and disappeared outside.

Hawk picked himself up and Cana ran over. "Hawk are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Hawk said.

Dracule strolled out of the cave. Hawk nodded at Marcus then charged Dracule. "Hawk wait!" Cana shouted.

Dracule prepared for Hawk's attack, but Hawk jumped over him. Dracule turn to attack, but met a fist to the gut by Marcus. "Laxus now!" Marcus shouted.

"Thunder Bullets!" Laxus launched several orbs of electricity at Dracules back. They all connected, leaving Dracule in a cload of smoke. After a moment a large wave of energy came out of the smoke, hitting Hawk and sending him into the side of the mountain. Dracule charged Hawk, but Marcus jumped in front. "Time to show off my magic." A black/purple magic circle appeared around Marcus' hand. "Shadow Requip: Shadow Sword!" A black flickering sword appeared in his hand and he blocked Dracule's sword. Marcus pushed Dracule's sword aside. "Shadow Knuckle!" Several black fists came out of Marcus' shadow and pushed Dracule back. "Laxus, Cana now!"

"Prayer Fountain Card!" Cana sent a blast of pressure water at Dracule. It didn't hurt Dracule, but it did soak him.

"Raging Bolt!" Laxus launched his most powerful attack at Dracule. The lightning orb enveloped Dracule. You could hear him scream in pain. The orb disappeared and Dracule stood smoldering.

"Don't let up!" Marcus shouted. "Shadow Requip: Shadow Axe!" He lunged at Dracule with his large axe.

Hawk pulled himself free. "Black Fire Blade!" He engulfed his sword in black fire and charge Dracule as well.

They both swung at Dracule, but he disappeared. Dracule appeared behind Cana and sent a wave of black energy into her back. She flew face first in the mountain. Laxus and Marcus charged Dracule but he moved too fast. Dracule stood over Cana and charged his magic. "Vanish." He told her.

Dracule was then punched hard in the face by a very angry Hawk. The punch sent him into the ground, causing a large crater to form. "Don't ever touch her!" He shouted. Hawk went to continue his assault, but he was kicked hard in the gut. Dracule got up fast and elbowed Hawk in the back of the head.

Dracule then appeared in front of Marcus. Dracule's sword flew into his hand. He swung it down at Marcus. "Shadow Requip: Shadow Shield!" Marcus tried to defend with his oversized shield, but the sword cut right through and cut Marcus down then chest.

"Nightfall!" Laxus shouted.

Hawk appeared behind Dracule and sent a kick towards his head. Dracule ducked and then grabbed Hawk's leg and slammed him down. Hawk was on the verge of passing out, while Marcus and Cana were passed out. "Hey Punk don't tell anyone about this." Laxus told Hawk. His lightning began to surrond him. His muscles doubled in size, ripping the sleaves from his shirt. This revealed what looked like dragon scales. "Dragon Force!"

"You-you're a Dragon Slayer." Hawk managed to say.

Laxus appeared in front of Dracule. "Breakdown Fist of the Lightning Dragon!" Laxus punched Dracule into the air. He appeared above Dracule and struck him down with both fists. Dracule flipped and landing on his feet. Laxus landed behind him. "Roar of the Lightning Dragon!" The wave of lightning hit head on.

"Damned Dragon Slayers. I hate Lost Magic." Dracule said.

"Barely scratched." Hawk muttered.

"Get up Punk and help me." Laxus told Hawk.

"I'm trying." Hawk said.

"Forget it. You're a member of Fairy Tail so this won't hurt." Laxus said. Laxus put his hands in front of himself. They began to glow with a bright light "I'm not gonna count to three, I'm not even gonna count to one. Fairy Law, Invoke!" Laxus unleashed one of Fairy Tail's three great spells. The entire area was enveloped in a bright light that could be seen from Crocus. After a moment the light disappeared and Dracule was standing in extreme pain.

"You haven't mastered it." Dracule told Laxus, breathing heavily.

Hawk appeared behind Dracule and put his hand against Dracule's back. "Black Fire Dragon!" Dracule's chest began to glow until a large dragon burst through it. The dragon flew into the air then crashed down on top of Dracule. The dragon dispersed and Dracule was still standing. "Just die already." Hawk muttered falling backwards.

"Heavenward Halberd of the Lightning Dragon!" Laxus' lightning went through Dracule's chest. Dracule finally fell to his knees.

"Damn I hate lost magic." Dracule muttered. He began to turn to dust. After a moment, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. This chapter has been basically finished, but I just added the finishing touches. What will happen to Hawk in the next chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 9**

Laxus fell backwards. "Phew, that took a lot out of me." He said. The dragon scales began to disappear. "Hey Punk are you awake?"

"Sort of." Hawk answered, with his eyes closed.

"What do you mean 'sort of'." Laxus yelled, still laying on his back.

"I mean I can't move and my eyes are heavy." Hawk said.

"Well get up, I need you to help me carry these two." Laxus said, sitting up.

"How bad are they?" Hawk asked, sitting up as well.

"Bad enough that I need you to seal Marcus' wound with your fire." Laxus said. He went and picked up Cana and set her down next to Marcus. Hawk pulled himself up and walked over. He knelt down next to Marcus. Hawk engulfed his finger in black fire, then dragged his finger along the wound. The unconscious Marcus winced in pain. "That should do for now. Now grab your woman and let's get to a hospital. Hawk stood up, then picked up Cana and they carried their friends back to Crocus.

When Hawk and Laxus arrived in Crocus they were greeted by the soilders of the city. Hawk explained that their friends were hurt and they needed to get to a hospital. The guards agreed to let them go and they would talk to them tomorrow. Hawk and Laxus carried their friends to the hospital and were quickly patched up and giving rooms. I wasn't until the next morning that Cana and Marcus woke up. They both had seperate rooms. Hawk slept in a chair next to Cana's bed and Laxus slept out in the hall between the rooms. Cana was the first to wake up. Her upper body was wrapped in baddages. When she sat up she felt the burning pain from Dracule's attack in her back. After adjusting herself she noticed Hawk asleep in the chair next to her. He had a scole on his face and was sweating. Cana nodged him to wake him up and he almost jumped out of his chair. "Are you okay?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream." Hawk said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My back hurts. That blast I took really hurts." Cana said.

"Sorry I couldn't stop him." Hawk said looking down in anger at himself.

"Hawk don't worry about, I'm fine." Cana said, putting her hand on his face.

Hawk smiled at her. They leaned in to kiss when the door opened. Marcus and Laxus walked in. "Are we interrupting?" Marcus asked with a grin.

They turned away from each other in embarassment. "Not really." Cana answered blushing.

"Well let's go before the city guard get here. I don't want to deal with them." Laxus said.

"But then Gramps gets stuck with the paperwork." Marcus said.

"Oh well." Laxus said. Everyone else sighed at him. They didn't approve of Laxus' idea but they went along with it because they didn't want to deal with guards either.

They headed for the edge of Crocus to catch a carrage that would take them to the Outpost Station. Marcus was coming with them this time to report to Makarov. The carrage ride was long again, espically since Hawk and Cana were acting lovey dovey. "Are they always like this?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, it's freaking annoying." Laxus said so they could hear him. Cana pressed up against Hawk and kissed him. "You're disgusting."

"And you're jealous." Cana said.

"You wish." Laxus said.

"Please, I have the perfect guy." Cana said.

"I pretty far from perfect." Hawk told her.

"You're perfect to me." Cana said back.

"I might puke." Laxus said.

"Right there with ya." Marcus agreed.

They suffered through the carrage ride, then the trade ride until they finally made it to Magnolia. They arrived at Fairy Tail quickly after they got off the train. Hawk stopped them from going in so he could look through the window. He scouted out the insides then sighed in relief. "Good I don't see Erza." Hawk said.

They walked in and Natsu stopped fighting with Gr when he smelled them. "Marcus fight me!" He shouted.

"No." Marcus told him.

"I'm not taking no for an answer!" Natsu shouted. He ran at Marcus, but ran right into a wall made of shadow. The shadow sucked Natsu in and spit him out on the otherside of the guild. "You win." He muttered.

"Let's go report to the Master." Marcus said.

"Can't we have a drink first?" Cana asked.

"No." Hawk said. Cana reluctantly followed them up the stairs to see Makarov.

"Welcome back. How was the job?" Makarov asked.

"We're covered in baddages aren't we?" Laxus said.

"We disposed of Dracule." Marcus told him.

"Well done. Did you figure out who freed him?" Makarov asked.

"No sir." Marcus answered.

"Hmm, well put it in your report and I'll send it to the client." Makarov told Marcus.

"Who was the client?" Hawk asked.

"The Magic Counsil." Makarov answered.

Everyone, except Hawk, was a little taken back by that answer. Hawk didn't really know about the Magic Counsil. The Magic Counsil trust Fairy Tail less than any other guild. "Why did they ask us?" Cana asked.

"So we could form a better relationship and build trust between each other." Makarov said.

"So they're starting to trust us?" Marcus asked.

"No, this is for appearence. If the Magic Counsil and the strongest guild have a good relationship, the public feels safer." Makarov explained.

"I see." Marcus said.

"Why does the Magic Counsil distrust us?" Hawk asked.

"We have a tendency to break a lot of things and cost the country money." Cana said.

"And I get stuck with the paperwork." Makarov said.

"Speaking of paperwork, Laxus tricked the guards in Crocus and you'll be expecting some more paperwork." Hawk said.

"You dick!" Laxus shouted.

"Well we gotta go, see you later." Hawk said. He grabbed Cana's hand and they quickly made their exit.

"I'm so gonna get him." Laxus said.

"Laxus guess who's helping me with paperwork today." Makarov said.

"God damn it." Laxus grumbled.

This is the Magic Counsil, Era. "Have you all read the reports from Fairy Tail?" The Chairman asked.

"Yes, they sure are proving themselves with this latest big job." Jellal said.

"Siegrain, you've always had a soft spot for Fairy Tail." Ultear said.

"That's not true. I just find them fasinating." Jellal said. "But what most interests me is their new member, Hawk Wander. It took him a week to become an S-Class mage, something that takes people years."

"Well he did take out an entire group of rogue mages with a single attack." Ultear said.

"And destroyed half the village. He's one to be watched." The Chairman said.

"Then let's test him. Send him on the next job we're about to post for S-Class mages." Jellal said.

"He's only just become an S-Class, would he be able to handle it?" The Chairman asked.

"He's a member of Fairy Tail, of course he can handle it." Jellal said.

"Siegrain, you'd better be right." The Chairman said.

This made Jellal smile. _"Hopefully this keeps him out of the way." _He thought.

Ultear was lost in thought during that conversation. _"Damn that Fairy Tail. It took us forever to find a way to resurrect Dracule. Master Hades must be furious." _Ultear thought.

Hawk and Cana were walking the streets of Magnolia, headed back to the guild. They were recieving glares from people because they were from Fairy Tail. Apparently Natsu had blown up another shop. Whenever that happened the people of Magnolia would glare at the members of Fairy Tail. Anyways, they were headed back to the guild because the Magic Counsil had sent the payment for the job. Hawk could pay rent for probably the next few years. When they arrived at the guild Laxus was standing at the door waiting for them. "Hurry up you too!" He shouted.

"Why?" Cana asked.

"Because I'm not getting paid until we're all here." Laxus said.

"Well we're here, so let's get paid." Cana said.

They went back to the top floor of Fairy Tail. Marcus was waiting for them. "Thank you all for your hard work. You've earned this payment." Makarov said. He then handed each of them a briefcase of cash.

"All right, now I can get expensive booze." Cana exclaimed, hugging the briefcase. Hawk sighed at her comment.

"Well guys, I've got to go. I have a job lined up with Blue Pegasus." Marcus said.

"What? You're leaving so soon?" Cana asked.

"Come on, you're like the only person I can stand around here." Laxus said.

"Sorry guys. While Fairy Tail is my home, I have pride in the fact that I work for other guilds." Marcus said.

"Well you gotta do what you gotta do." Hawk said. "But it was great to see you again." He reached out and shook hands with Marcus.

"We'll miss you." Cana said hugging him.

"I guess we'll see you around." Laxus said. He put his fist out and Marcus bumped fists with.

Marcus picked up his luggage and briefcase and departed from Fairy Tail...for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is the start of Hawk's original arc. This is kind of a sad chapter though.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 10**

It had been a week since Marcus had left Fairy Tail. No one was too sad, just disapponted he left so soon. Hawk and Cana were sitting in the guild talking about what kind of job to do. Then Natsu burst through the door all fired up. "Oi! Hawk! Laxus! Fight me!" He shouted, fire coming out of his mouth.

"Natsu shut up! It's too early!" Gray shouted.

"You wanna fight too?" Natsu asked, getting in his face.

"That's enough you two." Erza told them.

"Erza, you're going down!" Natsu shouted. He ran at her and she knocked him down. He continued charging and she continued knocking him down.

"What's with Natsu?" Hawk asked Cana.

"I'm not sure. He gets like this from time to time." Cana said.

Natsu's body flew past them. He picked himself up and targeted the closest mage. "Hawk eat my fire!" Natsu shouted, with his fist on fire.

Hawk caught Natsu's fist with a hand engulfed in black fire. Natsu could feel the pain run through his hand, but instead of pulling away he threw his other fist at Hawk. Hawk caught that fist too. "Are you going to calm down?" Hawk asked nonchalantly.

Natsu didn't answer because the pain in his hand finally made him pull back. "Natsu, go cool down!" Makarov ordered, entering the guild. Natsu stomped out of the guild to go cool off his hands.

Hawk and Cana walked up to Makarov. "Master, what's up with Natsu?" Hawk asked.

"It's around the time of year when Igneel disappeared. He's a bit on edge, but he gets espically fired up when Gildarts isn't around." Makarove said.

"How come?" Hawk asked.

"Because Gildarts will usually humor him with a fight." Makarov said.

"I see. Cana let's go." Hawk said.

"Where?" Cana asked.

"To find Natsu. I'm going to fight him." Hawk said.

"Are you sure?" Cana questioned.

"If it's fine with Master." Hawk said.

"Sure, just don't break anything." Makarov said.

They went off to find Natsu, which wasn't easy. They searched all of Magnolia until they found him sulking under a tree. "Natsu let's go." Hawk told him.

"Leave me alone." Natsu said.

"Okay, I just thought we could have a real fight. Cana was willing to be the referee too." Hawk said, trying to bait him.

"Now you're talking! Let's go!" Natsu shouted taking the bait.

Hawk, Natsu and Cana headed to the forest where the arena was set up. Much to there surprise most of the guild was there. "What's everyone doing here?" Cana asked.

"To see Natsu get his butt kicked." Gray said.

"I'm here to set up the ruins." Freid said.

"I'm helping Freid." Levy said.

"Hey Punk you'd better win." Laxus said, leaning against a tree.

Macoa grabbed Natsu by the shoulders. "From one fire wizard to another...give it your all." He told Natsu.

"Natsu you better not hurt my partner." Erza ordered.

"What did I say about calling him your partner?" Cana shouted at her, grabbing Hawk's arm. Erza growled at her.

Hawk gently pulled his arm away and kissed Cana on the forehead. This made Erza angrier. "I'll finish this quick." He said, trying to get Natsu fired up.

Natsu and Hawk entered the arena. "You ready Natsu?" Hawk asked.

"You bet. I'm all fired up." Natsu said with an excited smile.

They both engulfed their fists in fire and charged each other.

"Hold it!" Makarov shouted. They couldn't stop in time and ended up punching each other in the face. They both lost their balance and fell bacwards. Natsu kinda flew backwards, while Hawk just fell.

"What the hell Gramps?" Natsu shouted.

"Hawk, the Magic Counsil would like a word with you." Makarov said in a solomn tone.

There was a long silence. "W-why?" Hawk asked.

"I don't know. They just told me to get you." Makarov said.

"What about our fight?" Natsu shouted.

"We'll just have to postpone it." Hawk said.

Natsu grumbled under his breath. "Fine." He pouted.

Makarov led Hawk back to the guild. There were Counsil Guards surronding the outside of the guild. They walked passed the guards and up to the second floor. "Greetings Hawk Wander. I'm one of the Ten Wizard Saints and Counsil member, Siegrain." Jellal introduced. He was sitting at the table with two guards behind him. "Have a seat. You too Makarov." Jellal told them.

"Why did you ask me here?" Hawk asked in an angry yet nervous tone.

Jellal smiled at his question. "The Magic Counsil has a job for you." Jellal said.

"What kind of job?" Hawk asked, now in a curious tone.

"You see, recently there has been an unknown group trying to resurrect monsters and mages created by the Black Wizard Zeref. We want you to track down this list of artifacts and destroy them." Jellal said. He handed Hawk a piece of paper. There were twenty items on the list, including the four volumes of the Book of Zeref. "You've seen first hand what Zeref is capable of and that's why we want you to go on this journy."

"But most of these items have been lost for decades, even centuries. How do you expect me to find them?" Hawk asked.

"We have clues on some of them and we need a capable mage slash mercenary to track them down." Jellal said.

"Don't call me a mercenary." Hawk said angrily.

"No need to get angry." Jellal smiled.

"Siegrain, why do you want Hawk? We have mages that have been S-Class longer than him. Isn't there anyone more suited?" Makarov asked, trying to protect one of his children.

"His past makes him the perfect candidate. He's not only is he an S-Class mage, but he's someone who knows a thing or two about ancient artifacts and he's a master swordsman." Jellal said.

"What's in it for me?" Hawk asked.

"The Magic Counsil is willing to let the destruction cause by Fairy Tail slide as long as you're on the job, we'll pay your rent while you're gone, fund you any money you need while on the job and give you ten million jewel upon completion. Now this job could take many years, so Fairy Tail will benefit from this for a long time." Jellal told him.

"Can I bring anyone?" Hawk asked.

"No, you don't want to risk the lives of others do you?" Jellal said.

Hawk sat in silence for a moment. "I'll do it." He told Jellal.

"Hawk are you sure?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah, this will be good for the guild." Hawk said, thinking about the guild first.

Makarov sighed. "Fine you can go." Makarov said, knowing he had to let Hawk go.

"Great, go gather what you need and these guards will escort you to your magic car." Jellal said.

"Wait, I'm leaving right away?" Hawk asked.

"That's right. Zeref won't wait for you to be ready for this job." Jellal said.

"Do I at least get a chance to say goodbye to everyone?" Hawk asked.

"I guess we could let you do that." Jellal said, much to Hawk's relief. "I have to take my leave though. My guards will give you time to gather your things and say goodbye. Take care Hawk Wander." Jellal exited Fairy Tail. _"Foolish Fairy, once he gathers these artifacts for us we'll be able to resurrect Zeref." _Jellal walked past the group coming back to the guild. He looked directly at Erza and smiled an evil smile at her. She stopped in her tracks and watch him walk into the distance.

"Jellal." Erza said under her breath.

"Erza, you okay?" Gray asked.

"I'm fine." She said defencivly.

"Well this kinda sucks." Hawk said to Makarov.

"Then why did you take the job?" Makarov shouted.

"For Fairy Tail of course. Now I have to go break the news to Cana." Hawk said standing up.

"She won't take it well." Makarov said.

"I know." Hawk said sadly. He walked downstairs and up to Cana. She was sitting at a table drinking and waiting. "Hey." Hawk greeted.

"I'm not drinking!" Cana shouted, trying to hide the mug.

"We need to talk. Come with me." Hawk said solomnly. Cana stood up and followed Hawk to his house. They walked inside and Hawk sat down on the bed. He motioned for Cana to sit down next to him.

Cana sat down and looked Hawk up and down. He was hanging his head down and staring at the floor. "Hawk what's wrong?" Cana asked, very concerned.

"I have a job." Hawk said, not looking at her.

"What kind of job, because I don't want to go on anything too dangerous." Cana said.

"You can't come." Hawk said.

"Why the hell not? What is this job?" Cana shouted.

"I'm tracking down Zeref artifacts for the Magic Counsil." Hawk told her.

"Why are you helping them?" Cana asked, continuing to shout.

"They promised they would let Fairy Tail slide on any destruction we cause." Hawk said.

Cana knew that was a good reason. "How long will the job take?" Cana asked, accepting his reasoning.

"A couple years." Hawk said.

"Years!" Cana shouted again. Hawk nodded. "But Hawk, what about us? You're suppose to be my important person." Cana said starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry, the guild needs this." Hawk said.

"But I need you more!" Cana cried.

"Cana, it's out of my hands now." Hawk said, finally looking at her.

"But, but..." Cana began to cry. "I don't have anyone else." She said through her tears.

Hawk hugged her. She could only think how selfish he was being, until she felt a tear drop onto her face. She looked up and Hawk was crying too. "I don't want to leave you." Hawk told her.

Cana wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against his chest. "Just come back safe."

Hawk lifted Cana's chin to look at her. "I promise you with all my heart." She smiled and they kissed one last time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hawk starts his journey but quickly runs into trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 11**

Hawk had gathered a large duffel bag of things he'd needed and headed to the guild to meet the guards and say good bye. Makarov had already broken the news to everyone, so now everyone was waiting outside. Hawk walked up to the group and Cana walked passed everyone and into the guild. She didn't want to say good bye again. "Hawk, you bastard! What about our fight?" Natsu shouted.

"Sorry Natsu. You know how stingy the Magic Counsil is. I promise I'll fight you when I get back." Hawk told him.

"Fine, but you better get stronger." Natsu said back.

Hawk said good bye to everyone seperately. "Laxus, it's been a pleasure. Try to be nice to Natsu." Hawk said. He put his fist out and Laxus did the same.

"That's not gonna happen." Laxus said with a grin.

"Freed, try and branch out." Hawk told him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Freed shouted.

"Bickslow, try to be less creepy." Hawk said.

"No promises." Bickslow said with a grin.

"Eve, keep those three out of trouble." Hawk said.

"Only if I'm not starting it myself." Evergreen said.

"Elfman, prove you're the manliest man." Hawk said.

"A true man will keep that promise." Elfman declared.

"Mira, make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Hawk told her, which made Elfman feel weak.

"I always do." Mira said with a smile.

"Jet, Droy try to keep Levy safe." Hawk said.

"You can count on us." Droy said.

"We won't let Levy get hurt." Jet said. Levy sighed at them.

"Levy, I'll bring you back some rare books." Hawk said.

"That would be great!" Levy exclaimed.

"Bisca, Alzak..." Hawk just nodded his approval.

They blushed furiously. "Don't just nod!" Alzak shouted.

"Say something jerk." Bisca shouted too. Hawk chuckled at them.

"Macoa, keep Cana out of trouble." Hawk said.

"Don't worry I will." Macao assured.

"Wakaba, leave the girls alone." Hawk said.

"Yeah right." Wakaba said, shaking Hawk's hand.

"Gray...your clothes." Hawk said.

Gray looked down and was shocked to notice he was in his underwear.

"Master, I'll be back." Hawk said.

"Be safe." Makarov said.

"I'll do my best." Hawk told him. Hawk turned and walked with guards to his magic car. Everyone shouted good bye after him. Hawk gave a last wave as he walked into the distance.

Hawk and the guards arrived at the magic car and tossed his bag in the back. The guards handed him some papers. They were clues to get started on the search for the artifacts. Luckily Cana had taught him how to drive. Hawk got in the drivers seat and looked over the clues. He couldn't believe what he read. Some of these clues lead him out of the country. One clue lead him as far as Pergrande Kingdom. "Now I see why this will take so long." Hawk said to himself. Hawk pick a clue that would take him to Captital Crocus. He started the car and was on his way to Crocus.

Hawk arrived at Crocus a few days later. He walked hrough town and found an inn to stay in. He rent a room then went searching. He went from shop to shop, bar to bar and even the capital building, but got nothing. He began to walk back to the inn, when he was stopped by a man with white hair. Hawk didn't know, but it was the same man that had been watching him before the Dracule fight. "Hello Shadowhawk." The man greeted.

"Sorry you have me mistaken with someone else. I'm just Hawk." Hawk told the man.

"Hmph, I guess you don't by that name here." The man said. "Anyways I heared you've been looking for an artifact. I know where it is."

"Really, where?" Hawk asked excitedly.

"There is a cave in the mountains. It's pretty far up there so be careful. We wouldn't want you to get hurt before it's time." The man said.

"Time for what?" Hawk asked defencivly.

"You'll know in time." The man said. He turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"I don't know if I should trust this guy, but it is my only lead so I don't really have a choice." Hawk said to himself. He headed up to the mountains and arrived at the cave at nightfall. Hawk made his way into the cave. He arrived at a dead end, but there weren't any other paths. "There is no way the clues would lead me to a dead end." Hawk said to himself. He started to tap on the walls, until he heard a a hollow sound. "There it is." Hawk engulfed his hand and punch a hole into the wall. He continued until the wall completely collapsed. He walked through the hole and entered a dark room. As he moved deeper, lights came on in the room. It revealed a large library. "How am suppose to find the volumes in this place?" Hawk asked frusterated.

"There is no need for you to find them. That's our job." Hawk turned around to see three men standing behind him. One was an old man with a cloak, one was a black man with spiky brown hair and a man with long yellow hair.

"Wow I just started and I'm already being followed. So who are you?" Hawk asked.

"We are Grimiore Heart." The Old Man said. This quickly gathered Hawk's attention. "I am Master Hades. You have the pleasure of dying by our hands."

"You may be the strongest dark guild, but I don't intend on dying today." Hawk told him.

"Zancrow, deal with him quickly and don't destroy the books." Master Hades ordered the yellow haired man.

"Yes sir Master." Zancrow walked towards Hawk. "Look pal, you are facing the God Slayer himself, Lord Zancrow."

"Where have I heard that name before?" Hawk asked aloud. He thought for a moment. "I know! God Slayer magic is a form of black fire. But it's a Lost Magic." Hawk exclaimed.

"It's not a form of black fire, it's the only black fire." Zancrow said with a grin.

"Really, because I can do it too." Hawk told him.

Zancrow's smile disappeared as Hawk's hand became engulfed in black fire. "That-that can't be God Slayer." Zancrow said.

"You're right, I'm a simple fire mage." Hawk said with a grin. Hawk charged in and punched Zancrow hard in the face. Master Hades caught Zancrown, with one hand, as he flew by.

"Zancrow, you and Azuma can't handle him alone. Together you'd eventually win, but it would destroy the library. I'll finish him quickly." Hades said. "I'm surprise Makarov has someone as strong as you." He said directing is attention to Hawk.

"I'm surprised a dark guild keeps tabs on my master." Hawk said. The cocky part of him was starting to show himself.

Hades removed is helmet and cloak and tossed them to Azuma. "I'll give you the first move." He told Hawk.

"You'll regret that." Hawk told him. Hawk charged in with a black fire fist. Hades easily dodged his punched and delivered a palm to Hawk's face. Hawk tumbled across the ground and into one of the bookshelves. Hawk picked himself up. He was surprised by how much power was in the attack.

"Is that it?" Hades asked.

"Not even close." Hawk growled. He charged Hades with blazing fist and sent a barrage of punches at Hades. Hades nonchalantly dodge them all. He then delivered a knee to Hawk's gut. Hawk stumbled backwards, with the wind knocked out of him.

"My turn." Hades declared. Hades flew at Hawk and delivered a punch to Hawk's face, slamming him against the ground. Hades went to stomp on Hawk, but he rolled out of the way. He sprung up over Hades and elbowed him in the back. Out of anger for landing a hit, Hades kicked Hawk into a near by wall. Out from the hole in the wall came two black fire dragons. Hades jumped back as the dragons crashed into the ground. Then Hawk emerged from the fire and punched Hades in the face with an engulfed fist. Hawk went to punch Hades again, but Hades caught his fist. He then repeatedly punch Hawk in the face. Hawk stood there dazed. Hades pressed his hand against Hawk's stomach and unleashed an ominous attack. Once again Hawk crashed into one of the walls without books. As Hawk got to is knees, Hades magic chain wrapped around Hawk's neck. Hades dragged Hawk along the walls, even the walls with books. Hades pulled Hawk in and grabbed him by the neck. In his other hand, Hades charged an attack that would finish Hawk. "You will perish, Fairy Tail mage." Hades told him.

That's when Hawk was engulfed in shadow. Hawk disappeared and reappeared near the entrance. He got to his knees to see two familar faces. "Nightfall, I'd perfer to work alone."

"Calm down Mystogan, this isn't an enemy we could handle alone." Marcus told Mystogan.

"Marcus, Mystogan what are you doing here?" Hawk asked in shock.

"Saving your ass." Marcus said with grin.


	12. Chapter 12

**The battle with Hades continues. Will they win, lose or run away. Also Cana gets some unwanted visitors.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 12**

"Marcus, Mystogan what are you doing here?" Hawk asked in shock.

"Saving your ass." Marcus said with a grin.

"You have such a way with words." Mystogan told him.

"Well, well more Fairies have come to get slaughtered." Hades said.

"So who is this guy?" Marcus asked.

"Master Hades of Grimiore Heart." Hawk said, standing up.

"Are you serious?" Marcus asked. Hawk nodded. "Then we'll have to go all out."

"No, we need to get out of here." Mystogan said.

"You can leave if you want, but I have to retrieve the books in here." Hawk said. "We just need to get them to retreat."

Mystogan sighed. "Fine, let's show them what Fairy Tail can do." He said.

"You might need this." Marcus said to Hawk. He tossed him a katana.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Hawk said, unsheathing it.

"Shadow Requip: Shadow Katana!" Black magic circles appeared in Marcus' hand. A black sword appeared in his hand.

"That's a fun power. Let's see if it can match a God Slayer." Zancrow said smiling

"Zancrow, I thought I told you, you'd destroy the library. You and Azuma go look for the books. I'll handle them." Hades told him.

"Yes Master, let's go Zancrow." Azuma said.

"I'll finish this quick. Amaterasu Circle: Formula 28." Hades made a gester with his hands and eight magic circles surronded them. One circle above them, one circle below them and three circles on each side.

"Oh shit, the Amaterasu formation!" Marcus shouted.

"Calm down, I can counter it." Mystogan said. All his staffs stuck in the ground and then he made gesters with his hands. "Seven Layer Magic Circles: Grand Mirror Tidal Wave." More circles appeared around them. One behind, one on each side, one above and three in front of them.

Hades eyes widened. "You can use a technique like that?" Hades shouted. "I have to dispell the Amaterasu formation." But it was too late. They became engulfed in a black sphere. The sphere was absorbed into Mystogan's circles. The three circles in front of them began to spin at high speed until it fire a large black wave at Hades. Hades put his hands up to block and a glowing tansparent orb surronded him. The blast hit head on and shattered the orb. Hades let out a scream as he was taken over by the blast. Mystogan's attack finished and there was a tower of smoke where Hades was standing. Hawk and Marcus blew away the smoke and charged Hades, swinging their swords. Hades caught the swords in each hand. "That hurt." He said angrily. He crushed Marcus' sword in his hand then punched him in the face. Then he kicked Hawk aside.

This gave Mystogan a chance to strike again. "Ground Shattering Wave." Six purple wave appeared out the ground and went directly towards Hades.

Hades jumped in the air barely avoiding them. "Shadow Requip: Shadow Hammer!" Marcus appeared appove Hades and slammed him with his hammer. Hades fell face first into the ground.

Hawk formed a large ball of black fire in his hands and slammed it down on Hades.

They jumped back, breathing heavily. "We can't let up." Mystogan said. "Five Layer Magic Circle: Sacred Song." Five circles appeared above Hades and sent a blast downward.

"Did we get him?" Hawk asked.

They looked in shock as Hades absorbed the magic into his hand. He got back to his feet with his right hand glowing. He then blasted it Mystogan with the energy he absorbed. It hit head on sending Mystogan into the wall behind him.

"Crap we're in trouble." Marcus said.

"I don't think we can win." Hawk said.

"Master we found the books!" Zancrow shouted, holding two books in each hand.

"Marcus grab the books!" Hawk shouted.

"Zancrow you fool!" Hades shouted as well.

Marcus's shadow engulfed the books and brought them to Hawk. "Now let's get out of here." Hawk said. They ran over to Mystogan.

"I won't let you!" Hades shouted. He sent a wave of energy at them, but Marcus' shadow engulfed them and they disappeared. Hades closed his eyes and sighed.

Zancrow knelt behind him. "Master I'm sorry! Please have mercy?" He begged.

"Zancrow, you will recieve punishment for this, but you will live. It's Ultear's job to get the books back." Hades told him.

The Fairy Tail trio appeared in the center of Crocus, scaring the citizens. The citizens quickly realized that they were mages and not monster, then went about their business. Hawk and Marcus stood there breathing heavily and sweating. Hawk was holding up Mystogan, who was on the verge of passing out. "Let's go back to the hotel room. That way Mystogan can rest." Hawk said.

"Good idea." Marcus said. They quickly made their way to the hotel. Hawk took out his key and opened the door. It was a standered room. One bed, a couch, a closet and a bathroom. It did have an ugly green floral print wallpaper. "Wow this is an ugly room." Marcus said.

"Yeah it is." Hawk said.

Mystogan lifted himself off of Hawk and walked to the couch. He dropped all his staffs before he fell on the couch. "You okay?" Marcus asked.

"I just need to rest. Can you get me some water?" Mystogan asked.

"Sure." Hawk said. He reach into the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "Marcus you want one?" Hawk asked.

"That'd be great." Marcus said.

Hawk tossed Marcus a bottle, then walked over to Mystogan and handed it to him. Mystogan took out a straw from his pocket and put it in his drink. He slipped the straw under his mask and began to drink.

"You really don't want us to see your face." Hawk said.

"Sorry, but I can't let you see my face." Mystogan said.

"If you say so." Hawk said.

Marcus sat down on the couch and Hawk on the edge of the bed. "So how did you guys find me?" Hawk asked.

"It was a total accident. We met to exchange information, when I saw you walking out of the city. I called out to you, but you didn't answer." Marcus said. "That's when we noticed those three guys following you. We decided to take a break from our jobs to see if you needed help."

"Well I'm glad you tailed me. I was done for if you didn't show up." Hawk said.

"So what are those books you got?" Marcus asked.

"The four volumes of the Book of Zeref." Hawk answered.

"The what? Why were you looking for those?" Marcus shouted.

"The Magic Counsil wants to destroy them and other Zeref artifacts. So they hired me to do it." Hawk explained.

Marcus calmed down after his explaination. "Why did you agree to help the Magic Counsil?" Marcus asked curiously.

"They promised to leave Fairy Tail alone." Hawk answered.

"Really, that's a great reason." Marcus said. "Maybe we can go all out now."

"That's what I'm hoping." Hawk said with a grin. He knew how much destruction Fairy Tail was going to cause.

...

Meanwhile, a certain Fairy Tail mage was mopping around Magnolia, drinking. "Stupid Hawk, stupid Magic Counsil, now I have no one." Cana said to herself, taking a drink from the bottle she had.

She didn't notice three men surrond her. "Fairy Tail mage, take us to your master or be destroyed." The man in front of her said.

She looked at them and realized she couldn't win. "Fine. But he'll beat you up for this." Cana warned them.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter and the next features my Fairy Tail short story, Fairy May Cry. You also learn more about the main antagonist of my multiverse series. Enjoy. I'd also like to answer a few questions. Sorry for the wait. To Reader123: Hawk is about 5'9". At this point in the story he has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears baggy dark blue pants and a long sleave white shirt, with the right sleave torn off. He also wears a plain grey headband. As for his personality, he is going through emotions and doesn't have a set personality. His true personality will be shown shortly. Also Bryan2402: I will clarify how strong Hawk and Marcus are in my character profiles. Finally to the Executor Zero, I don't need approval from a homophobic Mexican. Keep reading and enjoy your part in my story in a future chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Devil May Cry**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 13**

"I'll be back." Mystogan said, standing from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Hawk asked.

"To go rent a room. I need to rest." Mystogan said.

"Okay, we'll see you later then." Marcus said. Mystogan took his leave and went to rent a room. "That's the most social he's ever been."

"Yeah, that's the first time I've gotten to talk to him." Hawk said. "So why were you two together if you're working for a different guild?" Hawk asked.

"Well I needed information on a job an got an anonymous tip to come to Crocus. That's when I met up with Mystogan. He told me he got a strange tip as well to come to town. That's when we saw you and noticed you were being followed." Marcus explained.

"That's a strange coincidence." Hawk said.

"It was no coincidence." They heard someone say from the window. They quickly turned around to see the white haired man from earlier. He was sitting in the window with his legs crossed and hands resting on his knees.

"It's you! What are you doing here and who are you?" Hawk shouted.

The man grinned. "I'm Ghiller. I've been watching you for some time now." Ghiller said. "I sent Marcus Nightfall and Mystogan up to meet you. I needed to make sure Hades didn't kill you."

"Why? What do you want with me?" Hawk asked angrily.

"Where would be the fun in telling you that. Let's just say your power is important to me." Ghiller said grinning.

"Whatever you want with my power isn't going to happen." Hawk declared. He engulfed his hands in black fire and prepared to attack.

"I'll never get sick of that fire in your eyes. All of you have it and gets me so...excited." Ghiller said, running his fingers through his own hair. "But I'm not here the fight. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" Hawk asked.

"Nothing too specific. Just how are you?" Ghiller said.

"I could be better." Hawk answered angrily

"That too bad. Why is that?" Ghiller asked in a sarcastic concern.

"I'm on a job that I don't want to do and I'm talking to a guy that's pissing me off." Hawk told him.

"Would it be better if I scared you?" Ghiller asked. Ghiller smiled and began to increase his power. So much so that the building began to shake. Both Hawk and Marcus were taken back by this incredible power increase. They slowly took a step back. Ghiller then lowered his power back to normal and began to laugh. "I can't believe you're still this weak!" He laughed with his hand on his face. "But don't worry, I won't need your power for a long time. But you are maturing slower than most. I suggest you get stronger. Bye now." Ghiller then vanished

"Who was that guy?" Marcus asked still taken bacl.

"All I know is he's someone bad." Hawk said angrily.

...

Cana was being lead by the three men to Fairy Tail. One of the men had a gun to her back. The three men all had similar looks. The man with the gun to her back had white hair slightly above his shoulders. He wore a red trench coat, a black vest and black pants. He had a large sword on his back. The second man also had white hair slightly above his shoulders. He wore a blue trench coat, a red vest and navy blue pants. He also had a large sword on his back. The third man was the leader of the group. He had spikey white hair. He wore blue, rather formal dress wear. At his side he carried a katana. "Why are you doing this?" Cana asked angrily.

"Because we can." The man with the gun to her back said.

"Dante, that's enough. You'll find out what this is about." The leader said.

"You know Vergil just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you can treat me and Nero like we're slaves." Dante said. Vergil didn't say anything.

They arrived at Fairy Tail and burst through the doors. Dante tossed Cana down on the ground. "What the hell is this?" Gray shouted. Most everyone in the guild jumped out of their chairs.

Cana quickly got to her feet and pulled out her cards, preparing to attack. "Cana, don't even think about it!" Makarov shouted from behind.

"Master, they put a gun to my back!" Cana shouted angrily.

"They have their own ways." Makarov said. "Vergil, do you want to make the announcement or should I?"

"You know these guys?" Natsu shouted.

"I'll make the announcement." Vergil said. "I am Vergil, second in command of the mercenary guild Black Market. These are my brothers Dante and Nero. We are here to take our cousins Elfman and Mirajane back to our guild."

There was a long silence. Everyone was taken completely by surprise. "Like we'll let something like that happen!" Natsu shouted.

"We have no choice. They went to the Magic Counsil and the Counsil made a ruling that they have to go to Black Market." Makarov said.

"I thought they were going to stop screwing with us because Hawk is risking his life on this mission!" Cana shouted.

"We are taking them for their own safety. Your guild let Lisanna die and we're not letting you kill our other cousins." Vergil said.

Natsu snapped. "Don't you dare talk about Lisanna!" He yelled, charging at Vergil. He punched Vergil hard in the face. Vergil barely flinched and delivered a blow to Natsu's gut that put him on his knees.

Vergil walked passed Natsu and the rest of the guild members and up to Mirajane. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be." Vergil said grabbing her arm.

Vergil's hand was pulled away from her. "I never said you could touch a member of my guild." Laxus said, squeezing Vergil's arm tight.

Laxus heard the cock of a gun. Dante had his gun to Laxus' head. "Cool your jets or you're done for." Dante taunted. Dante's hand began to feel cold. He looked at his gun and it was incased in ice. "What the hell!" Dante yelled. He looked to his right to see Gray with his hand out. Laxus turned around and punch Dante in the stomach. He went flying towards the front door.

Nero went to take out his gun, but Erza put a sword to his throat. "We've never listened to the Counsil before and we're not starting now!" Erza declared.

"That's enough! We cannot defy the Counsil in the this instance." Makarov told them.

"Forget you Gramps. If you won't then I will. I declare Guild Wars!" Laxus shouted.

"I said that is enough!" Makarov shouted taking on his Titan form.

"Makarov wait. I like your grandson's idea. Why don't we have a small guild war. Us three versus three of you. The winners get Elfman and Mirajane." Vergil said.

Makarov returned to his normal size. "What would you tell the Counsil?" Makarov asked.

"If we lose we'll just say we changed our minds." Vergil said.

Makarov thought it over. "Fine. We'll fight to determine which guild they go to." Makarov said.

Natsu jumped to his feet and became engulfed in fire. "Alright! I'm fired up now!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay sorry for the wait. I had writers block, hence why there are only two fights in this chapter not three. You will be disappointed at first, but the epicness will make up for it. Also, this chapter there will be one more before the Character profiles and time skip.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Devil May Cry**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 14**

Makarov led the guild and the Black Market members into the forest. He led them to arena where they settled disputes. "Freed, set up the ruins." Makarov told him.

"Yes Master." Freed agreed. He went and began to set up the ruins.

"Makarov, who will be participating?" Vergil asked.

"Myself and Erza. That's all we'll need." Laxus interrupted.

"Confident are we?" Vergil asked.

"You bet your ass." Laxus said, getting in his face. Vergil grinned at him and walked over to his group. "What a jackass." Laxus mumbled.

Freed finished his ruins shortly after that. Dante entered the arena first. Erza went to enter, but Laxus stopped her. "I'm fighting this one." Laxus told her. Laxus walked in. Makarov gave the signal to start. Instead of fighting, Dante began streaching. "Oi, what are you doing?" Laxus shouted.

"Just making sure to stay limber." Dante said with a cocky grin.

"I'm gonna wipe that stupid grin off your face." Laxus told him. He charged in with a lightning fist. Dante flipped up and took out his guns. He rained down a hail of magic bullets. Some of the bullets pierced his skin. Dante landed behind Laxus and twirled his guns, before sticking them in their holsters. When Dante turned and faced Laxus, he was gone. Laxus grabbed the back of Dante's head and slammed him face first into the ground. He went to stomp on Dante, but he rolled out of the way. Dante got to his feet and took the sword off his back. He swung it at Laxus and Laxus caught it between his fists. Laxus sent an electrical current into the sword causing Dante to drop it and stagger back. Laxus picked up the sword and threw it like a spear into Dante's chest. It went deep enough to stick out the otherside. Dante fell backwards, the tip of the sword sticking in the ground.

"Laxus, what are you doing? You're not suppose to kill him!" Makarov shouted.

"That won't be enough to kill Dante." Vergil told him.

Laxus didn't believe him and tried to exit the arena. When he couldn't exit he turned back to Dante. Laxus was taken back at what happened next. Dante pulled his body up through the sword, handle and all. "What the hell are you?" Laxus asked in a shocked whisper.

"I'm a devil of course. Take-Over: Devil Trigger!" A red magic circle appeared above Dante. He transformed into a red devil. He had spikes growing out of his arms, claws and a glowing hole in his chest. Dante picked up his sword and swung a wave of energy at Laxus. Laxus dodged but was immediately punched hard in the face. Laxus flew into the ruins.

_"Shit, he has too much power. To much for me to handle in this form." _Laxus thought. He stood up and slammed his hands on the ground. Bolts of lightning encased the arena. Everyone from the outside couldn't see anymore. "Lightning Prison."

"What a pointless waste of magic. I couldn't escape in the first place." Dante said in his low demon voice.

"It wasn't to stop you from escaping, it was so they couldn't see inside. Dragon Force!" Laxus' dragon scales cover his body and tore his shirt. "Heavenward Halberd of the Lightning Dragon!" Laxus threw the spear of lightning at Dante. It pierced his chest again.

"Havn't you realized piercing my chest won't work?" Dante taunted. That's when Dante realized he couldn't move. Laxus appeared in front of Dante and delivered a barrage of lightning fast punches to Dante's face, chest and stomach.

Laxus jumped back and pulled his fist back. "Breakdown Fist of the Lightning Dragon!" The lightning fist hit and sent Dante into the lightning wall. He was fried. His Devil Trigger dispelled and he passed out. Laxus went back to normal and dispelled the Lightning Prison. He exited the arena and dropped down against a tree. "That's one win, Jackass." Laxus told Vergil.

"Nero, it's your turn." Vergil said, trying not to get angry. Nero glared at Vergil.

Freed and Bickslow carried Dante out of the ring so Nero could enter. Nero and Erza entered the arena and Makarov gave the signal to start.

_(Insert Epic Erza Fight Here)_

"Damn it, how could she lose? We needed her to win." Laxus mumbled to himself.

"I thought you said she was going to win?" Vergil taunted.

"Kiss my ass." Laxus told him.

"Hmph, I'll be waiting for my opponent." Vergil said. He enter the arena after Freed carried Erza out.

Laxus looked around at everyone. _"Who else is left? Natsu and Gray aren't strong enough for this. Cana's too depressed. Freed isn't use to working alone. Gramps isn't going to help because I declared this war. Damn it where are Hawk and Gildarts when you need them? I guess I'll have to fight again." _Laxus thought. He began to head to the arena, when a pink blur ran past him. "Oi, Natsu! Get the hell out of there!" Laxus shouted.

"No way. I'm not letting him get away with talking about Lisanna." Natsu said angrily.

"Freed, get him out of there." Laxus ordered.

"I can't. The ruins say that no one can leave until one is defeated." Freed said.

"God damn it! Natsu, I'm gonna kick your ass for this!" Laxus shouted.

"You can after I win." Natsu said.

"You beat me. Sorry Kid but I'm on par with a Wizard Saint. You can't win." Vergil said.

"I've fought plenty of people stronger than you. Laxus, Hawk, Gildarts, even Gramps. I may have lost to them, but they weren't trying to take my friends away." Natsu told him.

"Whatever Kid. You can have the first move." Vergil said, waving him off. Vergil was taken back by a hard punch to the face. It was as strong as the last punch, but he wasn't paying attention this time. Vergil got mad and punch Natsu in face. Natsu skidded across the ground and into the ruins. "Sword Magic: Devil's Katana!" Vergil sent a wave of energy out of his sword at Natsu. It connected head on, kicking up debrie and dust. "Pitiful."

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu blasted his fire from the cload of dust.

"He's a Dragon Slayer!" Vergil shouted in shock. He was so shocked he took the fire head on. Natsu charged in after that, but was met with a kick to the gut. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Vergil sheathed his sword, then grabbed Natsu by the back of the head. "I hear you tried to go on the job that Lisanna was killed on. I hoped that would've made a difference. But looking at you, you would have gotten her killed faster." Vergil told him.

Natsu's rage caused his fire to explode from his body. This caused Vergil to drop him. Natsu punched Vergil in the face with incredible strength, sending Vergil into the ruins. "I'm gonna kill you for talking about her that way." Natsu told him. His body was still engulfed in flames. Scale began to form on his body.

"The Flame of Emotion is causing him to unleash Dragon Force." Vergil said, with his back to the ruins.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu sent a barrage of powerful flaming fist at Vergil. Vergil managed to dodge at first, but he slipped up and Natsu began pummeling him. Natsu then finished with an uppercut, that sent Vergil high in the air. Natsu dropped to his knees and Vergil landed on his feet. Natsu's scale began to disappeared.

"It looks like you don't have control over your powers yet. Unfortunately for you, I do." Vergil said. "Take-Over: Devil Trigger!" A blue magic circle appeared above Vergil. He took on a similar form to Dante's. "As a token of your good attempt, I will end you with my full power." Vergil said, in a low demonic voice. Vergil moved at blinding speed. He began his beating on Natsu. Even though Vergil had a clear upperhand, Natsu kept getting up. Until Vergil blasted him with his sword.

Natsu laid there on the verge of passing out. _"What am I doing? I have to get up. I'm not losing anymore friends. But I can't move my body." _Natsu thought.

"Are you finally giving up?" Vergil said standing over him. He kicked Natsu multiple times. That's when a black lacrima fell out of Natsu's vest.

Natsu eyes widened. _"That Lacrima!" _Natsu shouted in his head.

_Flashback_

_Happy carried Natsu to the edge of town as fast as he could. They arrived just in time. "Hawk! I'm not letting you leave without fighting me!" Natsu shouted, landing next to Hawk._

_ "Natsu, I don't have time to fight you. If I don't leave now the Magic Counsil won't protect Fairy Tail." Hawk told him._

_ "I don't care! You promised!" Natsu shouted._

_ One of the guards escorting Hawk stepped infront of Natsu. "If you interfear you will be arrested." The guard said._

_ "God Damn it! This isn't fair!" Natsu shouted._

_ "Natsu, I've got something for you." Hawk said pushing past the guard. Hawk handed him a black lacrima._

_ "What is it?" Natsu asked holding it to his face._

_ "It's a lacrima that contains my fire. I was going to give it to you to fight Gildarts. But since I don't know when he or myself will be back, you can have it now." Hawk explained._

_ "Cool! How does it work?" Natsu asked._

_ "You just eat it. You're a Dragon Slayer so you should be fine." Hawk said. Natsu nodded he understood. "Just remember, use it on Gildarts or when you're in serious trouble." _

_End Flashback_

Natsu managed to pull himself to his feet. Vergil took a step back to watch him struggle. Natsu grabbed the lacrima. "I was suppose to save this for when I'm fighting Gildarts." Natsu told him. Vergil gave him a questioning look. Natsu then devoured the lacrima, much to Vergil's surprise. Natsu's power skyrocketed. He flame engulfed him again, but this time there was black fire mixed with it.

"What the hell did you just do?" Vergil shouted.

"Roar of the Black Fire Dragon!" Natsu unleashed a large wave of black fire. Vergil was unable to dodge or block. Vergil staggered out of the fire and Natsu met him with a powerful attack. "Brilliant Flame of the Black Fire Dragon!" Natsu slammed the fire down on Vergil. Vergil lost his Take-Over form, but that didn't stop Natsu from attacking more. "Black Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Vergil was encased in a wave of black fire. It was so powerful that it broke through the ruins. As Vergil fell to the ground, Natsu let out a victory roar. "You will never take my friends!" He declared.

The entire guild ran into the arena to hug Natsu. But as soon as they reached him, Natsu passed out. "Natsu you are on crazy kid." Laxus said, catching him from falling. Natsu had a big smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Short Chapter. This is the transition to the timeskip. I'd like to note that I don't give details of Hawk's journey. The details are shown in future chapters through flashbacks. Character profile will be out today as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Devil May Cry**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 15**

Laxus and the rest of the Fairy Tail carried Natsu back to the guild so he could heal and they could celebrate. Makarov and Nero waited at the arena for Vergil and Dante to wake up. Makarov bandaged them up, so they wouldn't be in too much pain when they woke up. Nero wasn't good at small talk so he put his headphones on. Dante was the first to wake up. When he noticed Vergil unconscious next to him, he let out a sigh of defeat. It took a while but Vergil eventually woke up. He pulled himself to his feet. "Well it looks like this is your victory Makarov." Vergil said.

"This was not my fight. This victory belongs to my grandson." Makarov said.

"I guess you're right. Unfortunatly for us, we fail both objectives." Vergil said.

"What was your other objective?" Makarov asked.

"To make contact with Hawk Wander of course. We'll just have to tell 'him' Hawk wasn't here." Vergil said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Makarov asked in an angry confusion.

"It does not concern you." Vergil said.

"It most certainly does concern me, I'm his Guild Master!" Makarov shouted.

"Calm down, we only wished to speak with him. We didn't intend on harming or taking him." Vergil said.

It took a minute, but Makarov calmed down. "You'll be waiting awhile. He's gone on job for the Magic Counsil." He told Vergil.

"That's unfortunate. Do let us know when he returns." Vergil said. With that, they took their leave. Makarov headed back to the guild to prevent too much damage.

Vergil and his group reached the outskirts of Magnolia and were greeted by an unfamiliar face. The man was about as tall as Vergil. He had a muscular build and average length dark brown hair. He wore a black sleaveless shirt and baggy dark blue pants. Around his right bicep was a familiar grey headband. "I see you've failed." The man said.

"Sorry Sir. We were unable to retrieve our cousins, even after we begged for the chance." Vergil said.

"And what about your other objection?" The man asked.

"He is apparently on a job for the Magic Counsil. Makarov implied it was going to take time for his return." Vergil explained.

"That's too bad. I guess I'll find him another time." The man said. They then began there journey back to Black Market.

...

Mystogan burst through the door. "What was that pressure?" He asked in a panic.

Hawk and Marcus were sweating. "It was some wierd guy. His magic power was unbelievable." Marcus said.

"I think he's stronger than Gildarts." Hawk said.

"Where did he go?" Mystogan asked.

"He just disappeared." Hawk said.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Mystogan asked.

"He wanted me." Hawk answered. There was a long silence after that. Hawk decided to break the tension. "Why don't we head to bed. We need sleep after that battle."

"Hold on a second. If this guy is after you, we can't just go to sleep." Mystogan said.

"He said he didn't need me for a long time, so I think I'm safe for now." Hawk said.

"Well just incase, I'm gonna crash on the couch." Marcus said.

"You don't have any money do you?" Hawk asked.

"Oh you can read me like a book. But boy am I tired, goodnight." Marcus said, plopping down on the couch.

"As long as you think it's okay. I'll go get some rest too then." Mystogan said.

"Okay, goodnight." Hawk said. Mystogan went to go find his room. Hawk quickly fell asleep, but that night his dreams wear plagued with the face of that man. He would commit unspeakable crimes and Hawk was powerless to stop him. The worst part was that Hawk was unable to wake up. Whenever he thought he was going to, he'd be lost in another dream. He eventually woke up when he heard Marcus fall off the couch.

"Ah shit, my head!" Marcus shouted.

"You okay?" Hawk asked, getting out of bed.

"Yeah, this is just a bad way to start off the day." Marcus said standing up. "Do you wanna go get food?"

"I can't, I have to go report to the council that I got these books." Hawk said.

"Fine, I'll go bother Mystogan." Marcus said.

"He won't buy you breakfast either." Hawk said.

"You're so negative." Marcus said.

"Whatever you say. I'll see later." Hawk said. Marcus went to go finf Mystogan and Hawk went to go get his magic car. It took him longer than it should have because he walked cautiously. When he arrived at hsi car, there were several ruin knights standing around a young woman. "Who are you?" Hawk asked cautiously.

"I'm Ultear of the Magic Counsil. I'm here to retrieve the Books of Zeref from you." Ultear said.

"How'd you know I already had them?" Hawk asked.

"We're the Magic Counsil, we know everything." Ultear said. She had a very shady smile on her face when she said that.

Hawk hesitated before reaching into his bag and pulling out the books. "Here." He said handing her the books.

"Thank you and keep up the good work." Ultear said. She and the ruin knights left without saying anything else. _"Foolish Little Fairy. He has no idea he's being used." _Ultear thought. She and the knights arrived at the hotel she was staying at. She went up to her room so the ruin knights wouldn't hear her. "Ultear to Master Hades. I've gotten the books." She said into a communicator.

"Excellent Ultear. I knew I could count on you." Hades said.

"Thank you Master. Just don't be to hard on Zancrow, he's an idiot." Ultear said.

"Goodbye Ultear." Hades said.

Hawk got in his car and began his journey to find the rest of the artifacts. Time passed surprisingly quick for Hawk, even though he went to serveral other countries. He interacted with many guilds and even ran into Marcus a couple time. The best day he had was when he ran into Gildarts. Their meeting didn't last long, they were just exchanging information. But it wasn't an easy journey. He battled many cults of Zeref and even monster created by Zeref. Luckily he had made many new friends and allies along the way, so he always managed to prevail. By the time everything was said and done two years had passed.

The port town of Hargeon. A familar man was walking to the train station, reading the paper. "Who would have guess that the two people in the counsil that I reported to would be the ones to destroy it. I guess my job is over then." Hawk said. He was smiling at how crazy this turn of events were. He crumpled up the paper and tossed it into a trash can. "Well at least I get to make it to the Fantasia parade today. If I hurry I'll get to see Cana in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest."


	16. Character Profiles

**I Don't Own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Character Profiles 1**

**Name: **Hawk Wander

**Age: **21

**Race: **Human

**Guild: **Fairy Tail

**Magic: **Black Fire

**Appearance After Timeskip: **Hawk is about 6 feet tall. He has a tone build like most men in Fairy Tail. He has brown eyes and has long brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail. ie wears baggy grey pants and a sleaveless black shirt. Over his shirt he wears a black trench coat. The right sleave is ripped off to show his Fairy Tail mark. He also wears a grey headband, that keep his bangs out of his face.

**History: **Hawk spent the first part of his life learning the Way of the Sword from his father and grandfather. He join them on mercenary jobs, so he could make money and train. As he aged he learn he had an affinity for magic. He taught himself through books to control his magic and create Black Fire. As he was on the verge of mastering his magic, his family was destroyed by a black dragon. He managed to escape death and was found by Master Makarov. He joined Fairy Tail and passed the S-Class Trial. He partnered with Cana Alberona and eventually started dating her. He is currently on a 10-Year Quest giving to him by the Magic Counsil directly.

**Name: **Marcus Nightfall

**Age: **21

**Race: **Human

**Guild: **Various

**Magic: **Shadow Magic/Shadow Requip

**Appearance After Timeskip: **Marcus is a strong black man. He stands 6 feet 2 inches. He also has a tone muscular build. He has short black hair and brown eyes. He wears baggy black pants and a red long sleaved shirt. When he travels he has a tendancy to wear a dark purple cloak thats hood covers his face. He is also know for his piercings. He has gadges in his ears and snakebites.

**History: **Marcus is similar to most Fairy Tail mages, in that he had a traumatic childhood event. He hasn't disclosed to any of his comrades what that event was. As a child he joined Fairy Tail. He took a liking to Laxus and passed the S-Class Trial thanks to him. Before he had a chance to learn any of Fairy Tail's secrets, he became a Utility Mage. He met Hawk during one of his quest for another guild, but teamed up with Hawk, Laxus and Cana for an S-Class Job. He is currently on a job for a small time guild named Sabertooth.

**Hawk & Marcus' S-Class Status**: Hawk and Marcus are both S-Class Mage, as such they are ranked among fellow S-Class Mages. To start Hawk and Marcus are on about the same level. They are stronger than Erza and Mirajane. They are equal to Laxus, without Dragonforce. They can't be compared to Mystogan due to the fact that he's so secretive. And they don't hold a candle to Gildarts. Of the 10 Wizard Saints known. They would lose to Makarov and Joze. They would be able to get a draw with Jura. And they would be able to beat Jellal. There are always x-factors. Natsu is always going to have trouble fighting Hawk due to his black fire. But Natsu probably to beat Marcus if the battle dragged on.


	17. Chapter 16

**The first chapter of the Timeskip. I wrote chapters 17 & 18 awhile ago and I'm tweeking them today. They will be out tomorrow and the next day. Have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 16**

"What do you mean there are no tickets to Magnolia?" Hawk shouted at the man in the ticket booth.

"I'm sorry Sir but the Harvest Festival is the most popular event in Magnolia. Tickets for the train sell out fast." The man said.

"But I need to get there. I'm part of Fairy Tail." Hawk said showing his mark.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you a ticket I don't have." The man said.

"Damn it. Do you know any other way to get there fast?" Hawk asked.

"The only way is by train or Magic vehicle." The man said.

"Why'd I have to break the magic car?" Hawk asked himself hanging his head. Hawk began walking in the general direction of Magnolia. He pulled his pocket watch out to check the time. "Eight o'clock now and the Miss Fairy Tail Contest starts at noon. There's no way I can make it there in four hours." He said sadly. As he was walking he noticed someone familiar out of the corner of his eye. He was trying to hide off in the shadows, but Hawk found him anyways. Hawk stealthily snuck up behind him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Mystogan."

Mystogan sighed. "I was really hoping you wouldn't notice me." Mystogan said.

"Are you on your way back to Magnolia for the festival?" Hawk asked, hoping Mystogan had a fast way to get there.

"Yes." Mystogan answered.

"How are you getting there?" Hawk asked happily.

"With Air Magic." Mystogan said.

"I thought you used Staff Magic." Hawk said.

"I do. This staff uses Air Magic." Mystogan said, referring to the staff in his hand.

"Can you get two people there?" Hawk asked.

"Yes. Why?" Mystogan asked back.

"Because I have to get back for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest." Hawk answered.

Mystogan didn't answer. Even under his mask you could tell he was disgusted by Hawk. "You really are hopeless." He told him.

"You say that everytime we see each other. You're the one who never wants to have fun or explore. You're the hopeless one." Hawk said rudely.

"You should be greatful I'm willing to take you." Mystogan said.

"Awesome! Thank you so much!" Hawk said trying to hug Mystogan.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest?" Mystogan asked.

"Because I'm hoping my lady is in it." Hawk said.

"Who?" Mystogan asked.

"I've told you before. Cana." Hawk answered.

"Okay, grab my shoulder." Mystogan said. Hawk did and they began flying toward Magnolia.

"So how long is this going to take?" Hawk asked loudly, so Mystogan could hear over the blowing wind.

"About six hours." Mystogan answered.

Hawk was crushed. "But the Miss Fairy Tail Contest is in four." He cried.

"That's too bad." Mystogan said.

They flew off towards Magnolia. Mystogan was right, it took about six hours. As they reached the outskirts of town they came to a sudden stop and dropped to the ground. They both managed to land on their feet. "Jeez, why the hell did you stop like that?" Hawk shouted.

"Look." Mystogan said, pointing towards town.

"Wait, are those runes? Who's are they?" Hawk asked.

"They're Freed's." Mystogan answered.

"Freed? Why would he put them around town? Is it being attack or something?" Hawk asked.

Mystogan walked up to them and examined the ruins. "No, these are meant to keep people in."

"I guess he really wants people to stay for the parade." Hawk joked.

"Will you take this seriously. If I had to guess, only members of the guild aren't aloud to leave." Mystogan said.

"Can we get in?" Hawk asked.

"Let's find out." Mystogan said.

Back at the guild, Erza had just been freed from the petrification. "Look it says there are three members left." Happy pointed out.

"It must keep up with who is able to fight." Erza said.

"Look it says four members now. Wait now five." Happy pointed out again.

"Who is it?" Natsu shouted looking back at the statues. "Nothing's changed."

"Then who is it?" Gajeel asked.

Erza smiled. "Not every member of the guild was in town when this started." She said.

"You don't mean them?" Makarov questioned.

"Who are we talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"The two men who can challenge Laxus for the position of the strongest in Fairy Tail. Mystogan and Hawk." Erza told them.

"So why do you think Freed set up the runes?" Hawk asked.

"Laxus probably told him to." Mystogan answered.

"Okay, then why did Laxus tell him to?" Hawk asked.

"He's probably up to something bad." Mystogan said.

"You're acting like Laxus is some super villain. He's not that bad of a guy." Hawk said.

"You've been gone for two years so you don't know. Laxus has been getting more and more out of control lately. He wants the guild for himself." Mystogan explained.

"I see. Then I guess we should go kick his ass." Hawk suggested.

"I think that's the only way to get through to him." Mystogan said. Moments later hundreds of lightning lacrima floated above the city. "Oh no, that's Thunder Palace." Hawk said.

"We're going to have to split up in order to stop Thunder Palace in time." Mystogan told him.

"Okay, but let's hope he hasn't gotten too much stronger." Hawk said. They went off in different directions. "Okay, if I was a cliche ego-maniac where would I be?" Hawk asked himself, running down the street. He turned several corners, until he came to the church. "Well this as cliche as it gets." He said standing at the front door. The door opened and Freed walked out. "Hey Freed." He greeted walking passed him.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Freed asked in surprise.

"Just going to say hi." Hawk answered. Before Freed could say anything else, Hawk shut the door in his face. Laxus didn't notice Hawk walk in. He just thought Freed had left. Hawk snuck up behind him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Hey! What's up Buddy?" Hawk greeted obnoxiously.

Laxus quickly pulled away from him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Laxus shouted.

"I'm here for the festival." Hawk said.

"I meant why are here here?" Laxus asked angrily.

"Because I wanted to see if you were as cliche as the rest of the bad guys." Hawk taunted.

"I'm not the bad guy here, I'm..." Laxus said before he was interrupted.

"In all honesty I don't what you have to say. It's going to be one of your 'I'm stronger than everybody' speeches. Just take down Thunder Palace and I'll go get you an ice cream." Hawk said.

"You think you can talk to me like that. Do you know who I am?" Laxus grumbled. Lighning began to surround his body.

"You're Laxus the Fake Dragon Slayer." Hawk said.

Laxus was stunned silent. The lightning stopped as well. "H-how did you know about that?" Laxus asked.

"I met your Father. He saved my life and to repay him I'm not going to kick your ass. But you have to take down Thunder Palace." Hawk said. Laxus stood there for a moment. "Well?"

"No. Until Gramps gives me the guild I'm not taking it down." Laxus said. The doors to the church swung open and Mystogan walked in. "Good to see you again Mystogan."

"There's still time Laxus. Take down Thunder Palace and we can play it off like it was part of the festival." Mystogan said.

"That's not going to happen Mystogan. Or should I call you Jel-..." Mystogan interrupted Laxus by firing magic from his staff. Laxus countered with a bolt of lightning. They both jumped back. "Wow, it's fun to see you get riled up."

"Hawk, this is my fight now." Mystogan said. Hawk shrugged and went and stood against the wall. "Laxus, you will regret this." Mystogan told him.

Hawk watched on as they went back and fourth. They countered each other, each time with a stronger magic spell. After a while Natsu and Erza appeared in the doorway. Mystogan was distracted and put his hand over his face. "You're wide open!" Laxus shouted. He blasted Mystogan in the face with a bolt of lightning.

Mystogan was fine, but his mask was destroyed. This revealed his true face. "Jellal." Erza mumbled.

"Mystoguy was Jellal?" Natsu shouted in confusion.

"Well this sure is interesting." Hawk said.

"Erza, you're the one person who wasn't suppose to see my face. I'm not the Jellal you know. I know of him, but I'm not him." Mystogan explained vaguely. "Hawk, you take things from here." Mystogan said. He then disappeared into dust.

"No way! I'm fighting Laxus!" Natsu shouted, staring down Hawk.

"Knock yourself out." Hawk told him.

Natsu began his attack on Laxus. There was a clear disadvantage for Natsu. Erza interrupted the fight and attacked Laxus herself. After Laxus explained what Thunder Palace was, Erza left the fight to Natsu so she could stop the Thunder Palace. Natsu and Laxus' fight picked up again and Laxus still had the upperhand. When he was about to finish off Natsu, Gajeel came and saved him. Natsu eventually accepted Gajeel's help and they began their combined attack on Laxus. When they thought they had won, Laxus revealed Dragon Force. He blasted them with a roar, paralyzing them. Laxus then charged up for Fairy Law. Levy ran in and told Laxus about Makarov's condition. Laxus just brushed it off and continued his attack. He didn't notice Hawk chuckle when he activated Fairy Law. After the light dimmed, it revealed that everyone was okay. "Impossible! My Fairy Law was perfect! What went wrong?" Laxus shouted.

"You really don't know?" Hawk asked. Laxus just gave him a blank stare. "You used the Fairy Law in the battle against Dracule in order to protect your friends. That means you can't hurt your friends with the same attack. We are not your enemy." Hawk explained.

"Anyone who gets in my way is an enemy!" Laxus shouted.

Natsu charged in again. Laxus and Natsu broke through the ceiling and began their battle on the roof. After Gajeel had managed to deflect Laxus' attack Natsu managed to pull out a rare victory. Laxus had used to much magic trying to use Fairy Law, so Natsu was able to win.

When everyone headed to go get patched up, Hawk took Laxus away to patched up as well. "You really didn't think this one out did you?" Hawk asked, carrying Laxus back into the church.

"I thought the guild was weak. I guess I was wrong." Laxus said.

"I guess you were." Hawk said. He fixed Laxus up and sent him to go talk to Makarov.

Hawk spent the rest of the day looking for Mystogan. He found him just in time for the parade. Mystogan was reluctant at first, but went with Hawk.

Laxus, now banished, stayed for the parade. He watched in an alley and smiled at his grandfathers antics. When he turned to walk away, he noticed everyone in the guild giving him a farewell. He teared up and went to leave. He was stopped by Hawk, making the same farewell gesture. Laxus walked up to him. "I guess this is goodbye." Laxus said.

"Nope. This is a see you again." Hawk said sticking out his fist.

Laxus smiled and bumped his fist. "Yeah, you're right."


	18. Chapter 17

**The reunion of Hawk and Cana, YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 17**

It was the day after the Laxus incident and everyone was exhausted after the fights and the parade. Hawk had spent the night hanging out with Mystogan, much to Mystogan's dismay. Mystogan left turned to dust again in the morning. Hawk was surprised that no on came looking for him. The thing was everyone who knew Hawk had shown up had all forgot about him as fast as they forgot about Mystogan. Hawk was a little upset that no one told Cana he was back, but he was going to the guild anyways so he was going to surprise her. Hawk walked into the guild and even though everyone was tired, they still managed to be rawdy. Natsu, Grey, Elfman & Gajeel were beating each other up and Erza and Mira were trying to stop them. Cana was at the bar with a new blonde girl. Hawk snuck past Natsu's group and listen in on Cana's conversation. "Listen Lucy, those guys are the reason you never date someone from Fairy Tail." Cana said.

"I don't doubt that." Lucy said.

"But don't get me wrong, I do need a boyfriend." Cana said. She lifted her mug to her mouth, but someone took it from her hands.

"You know you're not suppose to drink this early." Hawk said from behind her. Cana's eyes widened in shock. She quickly turned around to see the smiling Hawk. "What do you mean you don't date anyone from Fairy Tail? And why do you need a boyfriend?" He asked, putting down the mug. Cana jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around him.

"Um Cana, who is this?" Lucy asked.

Cana stopped hugging him. "Oh this is Hawk, he's my partner." Cana said, blushing slightly.

"It's nice to meet you. I take it you're new here." Hawk said, putting his hand out.

Lucy shook his hand. "Yeah, I'm Lucy." She introduced.

That's when Natsu noticed Hawk's scent. "Hawk! I take it you came back to fight." Natsu said, walking away from Gray, Elfman & Gajeel.

"Oi Natsu, get back here!" Gray shouted.

"If you're a man you will come back here!" Elfman shouted.

Natsu ignored them causing Hawk to sigh. "It's good see you again, Natsu." Hawk greeted.

"It's not time for small talk!" Natsu shouted. He jumped at Hawk and Hawk sent a black fire ball into Natsu's stomach. Natsu went flying into the wall across the guild.

"Looks like I win again." Hawk said.

"I thought fire couldn't hurt Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Hawk's fire is special." Cana said.

"Hawk's here?" Erza asked gleefully.

"Oh shit." Hawk said.

"Hey partner, did you come back to see me?" Erza flirted.

"Erza, I told you he's my partner!" Cana shouted

"You wish Cana." Erza said.

"Erza, Cana is my partner." Hawk said.

"Just because I started a different team doesn't mean you're not my partner." Erza said.

"There is really no getting through to her." Hawk said to Cana.

"So who exactly is he?" Lucy asked.

"Hawk is one of our S-Class mages. He's suppose to on a quest right now." Makarov said from behind them.

"Master when did you get here?" Cana asked.

"Just now." Makarov said. "Hawk, why are you here?"

"Oh hey Master." Hawk greeted.

"Don't 'Hey Master' me! You're suppose to be on a job!" Makarov shouted.

"The job was cancelled since the Magic Counsil was destroyed. So I came back for a job and the Miss Fairy Tail Contest. But the train didn't have tickets. I hitched a ride with Mystogan, but he took too long. When we got here Laxus had gone crazy, so we went looking for him. Mystogan fought him and then Natsu showed up and I watched him fight Laxus. But I missed the bikinis so I'm pretty upset." Hawk said frowning.

"Is he lazy or pervy?" Lucy asked.

"Usually neither." Cana sighed.

"Fine you can slack off for a couple days, but I expect you to get back to work." Makarov said.

"No problem." Hawk said. "So Cana, let's go slack off." Hawk suggested, noticing Erza was distracted.

"Sure let's go." Cana said. They quickly made their way out of the guild. They casually, but a little awkwardly walked down the streets of Magnolia. "So what have you been doing?" She asked.

"Mostly working. This job took up all my time." Hawk said.

"You've definately changed." Cana told him.

"Really?" Hawk asked.

"Well you have long hair and you're taller too." Cana said.

I guess you're right." Hawk said. "But you've grown too."

"Really? I didn't get much taller." Cana said.

"Um how do I say this? You're more..." Hawk said making hand jestures.

"I'm what?" Cana asked.

"You know, more sexy." Hawk told her.

"Hawk!" She shouted, blushing and grinning at his comment.

"Sorry, it's hard not to notice when you don't wear a shirt." Hawk said.

"Anyways, you seem happier though." Cana said, changing the subject.

"I am. I've seen the world, met new people and witnessed amazing magic. I've fought strong enemies and made new allies. Even almost died a couple times." Hawk said excitedly. This made Cana a little sad. She never could make Hawk this happy. "But the thing that made me love life the most, was knowing I had someone waiting for me when I got back." Hawk told her.

"Do you really mean that?" Cana asked a little shocked.

"Of course. I thought about you every day." Hawk said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I know we only spent a little more than half a year, but I can honestly say you've affected my life more than anyone." She couldn't help but reach up and kiss him. The kiss lasted a few moments before they broke it. "Wow, that was awesome." Hawk told her.

"Yeah." She said half heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Hawk asked.

"We need to talk." Cana said. Cana grabbed his hand and led him back to his house.

"Wow you've really girled up the place." Hawk said looking the place over.

"Hawk sit down." Cana said, motioning for him to sit next to her on the bed.

"So what's up?" Hawk asked sitting down.

She hesitated. "I've been dating other guys since you've been gone." She told him.

"So." Hawk said.

"What do you mean 'so'?" Cana asked angrily.

"Cana, I abandoned you for two years. In all honesty I'd thought you'd moved on from me. I certainly wouldn't have blamed you." Hawk said.

"I could never move on from you. You're my important person." Cana told him.

Hawk pulled her into a hug. "You don't know how much that means to me." He said.

After a moment they broke the silence. "So how long are you staying?" Cana asked.

"Well I don't plan on taking anymore Ten-Year Quests, so probably awhile. And if I do leave I'll try to take you with me." Hawk said.

"Really?" Cana asked.

"You are my partner after all." Hawk said. She smiled at him. "Why don't we go on a little date? We'll get food and explore the town some." Hawk suggested.

"Sure, but why explore town?" Cana asked.

"Because I've been gone for two years, I'm sure Natsu has destroyed lots of places and there's new stuff in its place." Hawk said.

"Well he has destroyed plenty of places around town." Cana said.

Hawk stood up and grabbed her hand. "Then let's go."


	19. Chapter 18

**Things are about to start going fast for Hawk and Cana.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 18**

It had been a week since Hawk's return and for the first time in two years Cana and Hawk slept in the same bed. It was the best sleep Hawk had in those two years. Cana's soft skin against his body made him smile, even after he fell asleep. Cana woke up first that morning. She got dress before she went to wake up Hawk. Before she had a chance, she notice various new scars all over his body. One large one went down his chest. She ran her hand down his chest. The wound must of been very deep. She didn't realize she kept running her hand down his chest. "Having fun?" He asked with his eyes still closed.

She jumped a little. "Jeez, at least open your eyes." Cana told him with a grin.

"So do you like the scar or the muscles?" Hawk asked sitting up.

"A little bit of both." She answered.

"Really?" He asked leaning close to her.

"Yeah." She said leaning in as well. Just as they were about to kiss, there was a knock at the door. "Should we answer it?" She asked.

"Well it did kill the mood." Hawk answered.

Cana went and answered the door while Hawk put a shirt on. "Natsu, Happy what do you want?" Cana asked.

"I'm here to fight." Natsu declared.

"Natsu, we just woke up." Cana told him.

"So." Natsu pouted.

"Don't worry Buddy, we'll fight later. I wanna see how strong you got. But for now let's head to the guild and I'll tell you about my journey." Hawk said.

"Fine." Natsu said. He acted disappointed, but he was pretty interested. They headed to the guild, Cana latched onto Hawk's arm. "Why are you two so lovey?" Natsu asked.

"Because she likes him." Happy said.

"Happy that's weird." Hawk said.

"Because Hawk's my boyfriend." Cana answered happily.

"But don't you have lots of boyfriends?" Natsu answered.

"No! I've been on dates, but they weren't boyfriends." Cana told him.

"I don't understand the difference." Natsu said.

"Come on, don't you have a girl you like?" Hawk asked.

"I like a lot of girls." Natsu said, not getting it.

"I mean more than a friend." Hawk said.

"What else is there?" Natsu asked.

"A girlfriend or a wife." Hawk said.

"Lisanna always said she was going to be my wife, does that count?" Natsu asked.

"We'll you were kids, but I guess that counts." Cana said.

"Then I get it now. A wife or girlfriend is someone who hassles and embarrasses you and you're suppose to protect them anyways." Natsu said.

"You're on the right track." Hawk said. Natsu grinned like he thought he won.

They arrived at the guild and Natsu ran in first. "Listen ya bastards, Hawk's gonna tell us about his adventure!" Natsu shouted.

"Stop yelling first thing in the morning." Gray told him.

"Gray, where are your clothes." Cana pointed out, much to his surprise.

"Natsu if they don't want to hear my story that's fine." Hawk said.

"I just wanted him to stop yelling. Let's hear how strong you got." Gray said.

"I bet it's manly." Elfman said.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Gajeel asked.

"That's Hawk you clanky bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"How am I suppose to know that, I'm new here you flaming idiot!" Gajeel said getting right in his face.

"You wanna go?" Natsu threatened.

"Anytime Salamander." Gajeel said.

"Can we just calm down and listen to the story." Cana said.

Everyone calmed down and sat down around Hawk. He proceeded to tell his story. It was one of action and adventure. There were people they knew of and names they had never heard. Places that they wouldn't have even thought of going. Hawk told them about easy victories and time he almost died. He even mentioned his battle with Hades, but he didn't tell them it was Grimiore Heart. More people gathered as his story went on. By the time he was done, most of the guild was listening and most of the day had passed.

"So did you fight any of Zeref's creations?" Gray asked.

"A couple." Hawk answered.

"No way." Gajeel said.

"I got the scars to prove it." Hawk said. He lifted up his shirt to show his scars. "I got this big one from some crazy huge monster Zeref created." He told them.

"Dude how'd you fight with a gash like that?" Gray asked.

"I had some help." Hawk said, putting his shirt down.

"From who?" Gray asked.

"Just some friends I met along my journey." Hawk answered vaguely.

"Jeez, you should be more specific." Gray said, upset with his answer.

"Hawk could you come here for a moment?" Makarov called down from the top floor.

"Sure thing." Hawk replied. "I tell you guys more later." He told everyone. Hawk walked upstairs and everyone went off to do there own thing.

"Lucy come here." Cana said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"What do you think?" Cana asked, referring to Hawk.

"He's definately smarter than the other guys our age." Lucy said. She pointed to Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Elfman. Gray was trying to find his clothes. Elfman was yelling about something. And Natsu and Gajeel were nose to nose getting ready to fight. "He's different from the rumors though." She said.

"What rumors?" Cana asked.

"Gray and Natsu said he was kinda gloomy and wasn't really a people person." Lucy explained.

"Yeah, he's a lot different than he use to be. That journey changed him." Cana said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think so. I like seeing him smile." Cana said.

"I thought you said not to date the guys in the guild." Lucy teased.

"Hawk's clearly different." Cana said blushing. Cana got an idea and started to grin. "Let's see what your love life has in store for you."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I'm gonna tell your fortune." Cana told her.

...

"What's up Master?" Hawk asked.

"I want your opinion on the Laxus incident." Makarov said.

"He got a reality check, plain and simple." Hawk said.

"How do you feel about me kicking him out?" Makarov asked.

"It's a total bummer, but it was necessary." Hawk said.

"What would you have done if Natsu and Gajeel lost?" Makarov asked.

"I would have kick his ass." Hawk answered nonchalantly.

"One more question, what do you know about Mystogan?" Makarov asked.

"Only what he's told me and the only thing he told me was he couldn't show his face." Hawk said.

"I see. Well that's all, go have some fun." Makarov said with a smile. Makarov turned to walk back to the infirmary.

"Master." Hawk said, getting his attention. "Raven Tail's Master saved my life."

Makarov was silent for a moment. "Ivan saved you?" He questioned.

"Yes, when I got the scar going down my chest." Hawk said, showing Makarov his scar. "I never knew he could use that kind of magic."

"Yes, he has a lot of power. We'll talk about this another time. For now just go back downstairs." Makarov said.

Hawk shrugged and went back downstairs. Cana had just finished Lucy's fortune, who was now freaking out. "What do you mean 'Fateful Encounter'?" Lucy asked in a harsh whisper.

"It's what it sounds like. I just wonder if he's from the guild." Cana teased. Lucy quickly ran off.

"Are you being mean again?" Hawk asked.

"No, just telling fortunes." Cana said.

"Why don't you tell mine then." Hawk said sitting across from her.

"Fine." Cana said. She shuffled her cards and began her process. When she was finished she began to blush.

"Well what does it say?" Hawk asked.

"I think I messed up. Let me try again." Cana said. She shuffled her cards again and started the fortune. The cards ended up exactly the same.

"They're the same, what does that mean?" Hawk asked, more curious now.

Cana quickly picked up her cards and stood up. "I have to go." She said running out of the guild.

Hawk jumped out of his seat and ran after her. It didn't take long for Hawk to catch up to her. "Cana wait, what's wrong?" He asked in a semi-panic. She turned around and she was blushing furiously. "Come on you can tell me." Hawk tried to comfort.

"It's your fortune. I'm just not sure if I can handle it." Cana said.

"It said I'm gonna leave again, didn't it?" Hawk guessed.

"No." Cana answered.

"Then what did it say?" Hawk asked very confused.

Cana hesitated. "It said you are going to confess to your true love." She said blushing even more.

Hawk thought over what she said. "Wow. There goes my weekend plan. I guess there's no point in trying to hide it." He said, blushing slightly.

"So do you?" Cana asked, not looking at him.

"I really do." Hawk told her.

"But...why?" Cana asked.

"Because I've never met anyone as amazing as you." Hawk said.

"It's just...no one has ever loved me." Cana said, still not looking at him.

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head. "Cana, I love you." Cana didn't know how to react so she hugged him and began to cry. Hawk hugged her back.

"I love you too! I love you so much!" Cana cried.

Hawk smiled. "I'm glad." He said. He kissed her on the forehead. Hawk let her cry it out. "Do you want to head home, it's getting dark?" He asked when she stopped crying.

"Yeah." She answered smiling at him.


	20. Chapter 19

**This is kinda a filler chapter, but kinda important. A little talk with Mystogan and an interesting development with Hawk and Cana.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 19**

When Hawk woke up he had forgotten why he wasn't wearing clothes. But he quickly remembered and began to blush. He looked over at Cana, who was still sleeping. He got dressed, then wrote a note for Cana. He grabbed one of his bags and his headband and headed out. It was pretty early in the morning, probably around six-thirty in the morning. It was actually rather peaceful. The cool breeze, the sound of the river and the smell of the morning. Hawk wanted to enjoy the morning, but he made his way to the outskirts of town. He found who he was looking for sitting on a rock. "Yo, Siegrain." Hawk greeted. Mystogan wasn't wearing his mask. He had it in his hands.

"That's not my name." Mystogan said.

Hawk sat down on a rock a few feet away. "Yeah it's Jellal." Hawk said.

"No, it's Mystogan." Mystogan told him.

"That's not what the book said." Hawk said, pulling a book out of his bag.

"What book?" Mystogan asked. He looked over and saw a book sitting on Hawk's finger. It read 'Edolas'. "Where did you get that?" Mystogan shouted.

"The library where we fought Hades." Hawk answered. "After seeing your real face, I realized this book was for real."

"So you've read it?" Mystogan questioned.

"Yep." Hawk answered. Mystogan sighed. "Don't worry, I'm the only one who's read it. You can do what you want with it." Hawk said, tossing him the book.

"I appreciate this." Mystogan said. He put the book in his cloak.

"So why are you here?" Hawk asked.

"I'm trying to stop my world from taking this world's magic." Mystogan said.

"So Edolas really is running out of magic?" Hawk asked.

"Yes and they take it from Earthland." Mystogan said.

"Need help?" Hawk asked.

"I perfer to work alone." Mystogan said.

"I knew you'd say that." Hawk chuckled. "Well since I've given you that book, you have to do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Mystogan asked.

"You need to listen about what happened yesterday."

...

When Cana woke up she had forgotten why she wasn't wearing clothes. But she quickly remember and began to blush. She noticed Hawk was gone. At first she thought he'd left, but then she saw his coat and sword were still there. Then she found the note. _'Cana, went to find Mystogan. Be back by lunch. Love Hawk.'_ She sighed, got dressed and headed for the guild. She walked in and went to the table where Lucy was sitting. Lucy was talking to Levy and Bisca. "Good morning Cana." Lucy greeted. Cana didn't say anything back. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Um, I don't know how to say this but I got to get it off my chest." Cana said.

...

"You two did what last night?" Mystogan shouted.

"You heard me and don't be so loud." Hawk said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mystogan asked.

"I needed to tell someone and Laxus isn't around anymore." Hawk said.

"There are plenty of other people in the guild." Mystogan said. This conversation was making him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but I've seen you more the passed two years than anyone else." Hawk said.

"So, you're more comfortable around me?" Mystogan questioned.

"That's right." Hawk said.

"Why me?" Mystogan asked himself.

"You know you love me." Hawk told him.

...

There was a stunned silence at Cana's table. They were all blushing heavily. None of them had even had a boyfriend, let alone done 'that'. "Will someone say something." Cana said, not looking up from the table.

"W-what do you want us to say?" Lucy asked still blushing.

"Anything." Cana answered.

There was another awkward silence, before Bisca said something. "W-well, what was it like?" She asked nervously yet curiously.

Cana blushed furiously. "I don't know, it was kinda..." She began to say.

"Oi! Why does everyone look sick?" Natsu shouted, slamming his fists on the table. This caused everyone to jump.

"You all look like you have a fever. Let me check." Erza said. She put her hand on Lucy's forehead. "You do feel a little warm." She said. The wierd thing was Erza didn't take off her gauntlet, so how did she know?

"I guess I should cool them off." Gray said. He put his hands together and let off a light breeze of cool air.

"Don't just start by yourself! I'll help too!" Natsu shouted.

"What could you possibly do?" Gray asked.

"I'll heat them up so when they cool off they'll be extra cool." Natsu said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Gray told him.

"It makes perfect sense! Shut up!" Natsu shouted.

"Salamander! Stop yelling stupid shit!" Gajeel shouted walking over.

"You wanna go Metal Head!" Natsu said getting in his face.

"Anytime!" Gajeel said back.

"Will you idiots shut up and go away?" Cana shouted angrily. She stood up in their faces. They were scared because she was giving off a demonic aura.

Gajeel and Gray crept away. "You wanna fight too, Cana?" Natsu asked. His gut told him to leave, but his mouth was a bit faster.

Cana exploded and began pummeling Natsu. It took awhile for Gajeel and Gray to pull her off Natsu. "Let me go! He's asking for it!"

"Cana calm down. He's an idiot." Gray told her.

"You...wanna...go...you Icey Bastard." Natsu muttered.

"You're half dead, don't pick a fight!" Gray shouted.

"Lucy will you get him out of her? We have a job to do." Erza said. Lucy grabbed Natsu's arms and dragged him outside. "Gray let her go." Erza said. Gray and Gajeel let Cana go and she stomped off.

Cana walked passed Lucy and Natsu. She noticed Lucy cover Natsu's mouth, but she kept walking. When she was walking she realized that it was passed lunch time. She headed to the house, but was stopped by a some what familiar face. Well she couldn't see his face, because it was behind a mask. "Cana Alberona." Mystogan said.

"Y-yes, what do you want?" Cana asked. She had never talked to Mystogan before and he was kinda intimidating.

"Go to the southern outskirts of town, that's where you'll find your boyfriend. He is currently trapped in an illusion." Mystogan told her.

"Wait, why is he trapped in an illusion?" Cana asked.

"He has a tendincy to never stop talking." Mystogan said.

"So you trapped him in an illusion?" Cana questioned.

"He keeps falling for it. Now I have to go." Mystogan said. Then he disappeared.

"How does an S-Class mage get caught in an illusion?" Cana asked herself. She went to the outskirts like Mystogan said and found Hawk aguing with a rock. It wasn't hard to break him from the illusion, all she had to do was tap on his forehead.

Hawk flinched, then realized he had been talking to a rock. "Damn it, he did it again!" Hawk shouted.

"Hawk." Cana said getting his attention.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Hawk greeted.

"Hawk we need to talk about last night." Cana said.

"W-what about last night?" Hawk asked blushing.

"How many times had you done that?" Cana asked.

"I don't know, like five times." Hawk said nervously.

"Who were they?" Cana asked.

"Just girls I met on the job." Hawk said.

"While you were thinking of me?" Cana asked bitterly.

"No! It was back when I was a mercenary!" Hawk told her.

"Why should I believe that?" Cana asked.

Hawk pulled her into a hug. "Because I love you!" He shouted.

"Let go of me." Cana mumbled.

"Never. I will never let you go." Hawk told her.

She smiled. "You're so cliche." She told him.

"It happens." Hawk said, loosening the hug so he could look her in the face.

"So you said about five times right? What was the difference about those times and last night?" Cana asked.

"Do you mind if I be cliche?" Hawk asked back.

"Be my guest." Cana told him.

"The difference was, it was just sex with them, but last night was the first time I'd made love." Hawk said.

Cana reached up and kissed him. "You're right, that was cliche."


	21. Chapter 20

**Back to the main story. Information that will throw people through a loop. Next chapter will be one of Hawk adventures.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 20**

It was about two weeks after Hawk and Cana's night together. That was around the time Natsu and his group had returned from a job battling the Dark Guild Oracion Seis. They had returned with a young girl named Wendy and another talking cat named Carla. But everyone was about to get surprised the return of another member of the guild.

Hawk and Cana were on their way to the guild. It was a little later than they usually left the house. That's when they heard the bells in the city start to ring. "What's up with the bells?" Hawk asked.

Cana sighed. "Gildarts is back." She said sadly.

Hawk pulled her close. "It'll be okay." He told her.

"Thanks. Now why don't you go say hi, while I go get a drink." Cana said.

Hawk rolled his eyes. "Fine." Hawk said.

They quickly ran to the guild, trying to avoid the Gildarts Shift. They managed to make it to the guild before Gildarts. Cana made her way to the bar and Hawk went and waited. Natsu was going off the walls. He was way too excited. Gildarts arrived and let out a sigh of relief. He barely recognized most of the people there, well everyone except Natsu and Hawk. Natsu immediatly challenged him to a fight and lost just as fast. When Gildarts was greeted by the Makarov, Gildarts revealed he had failed his 100 Year Quest. This shocked the guild, but Gildarts just laughed it off. "Oi Hawk, come with me. Natsu, come by later, I have gifts and stories." Gildarts said. He left the guild by blowing a hole in the wall. Hawk followed and Natsu headed out as well. Hawk and Gildarts walked to his house. Talking to Hawk distracted Gildarts from breaking things. "What have been up to Kid?" Gildarts asked.

"Just got back from my 10 Year Quest." Hawk said.

"Impressive. How'd you do?" Gildarts asked.

"It was cancelled due to the destruction of the Magic Council." Hawk said.

"Alright, then we're both failures." Gildarts exclaimed.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Hawk asked.

"When Natsu arrives you'll know why it isn't." Gildarts said. Hawk gave him a questioning look. "So you still together with Cana?" Gildarts asked.

"You could say that." Hawk said.

"What do you mean?" Gildarts asked.

"I told her I loved her." Hawk told him.

"Wow, you really do move fast." Gildarts said.

"What can I say, I do love her." Hawk said.

"Well congrates." Gildarts said.

"Thanks."

They arrived at Gildarts' shack. "Ahh, still the same." Gildarts said. They walked in and Gildarts sat down in his chair. "Good to be back."

Hawk leaned against the wall. He noticed that Gildarts was wearing two different shoes. "Hey, what's with the shoes?" Hawk asked.

"Oh, this one is fake." Gildarts said, shaking his left leg.

"As in a fake leg?" Hawk shouted.

"That's right." Gildarts said.

"What the hell happened?" Hawk asked.

"It's the dangers of a 100 Year Quest." Gildarts said.

"And I thought the scar going down my chest was bad." Hawk said.

"Oo, can I see?" Gildarts asked.

"Sure." Hawk lifted up his shirt to reveal the scar.

"Wow, that ones more impressive than the ones on your back." Gildarts said.

"Yeah, because this one was life threatening." Hawk said.

Natsu and Happy walked into the house without knocking. "Hey Natsu." Gildarts greeted.

"So, you said you had gifts and stories. Let's hear 'em." Natsu said.

"Those can wait, why don't you tell me about your girlfriend? Lisanna right?" Gildarts asked. Natsu didn't say anything. "Come on don't be shy."

Hawk closed his eyes and braced himself. "Lisanna died. Two years ago." Natsu said coldly.

Gildarts was stunned. "Natsu, I-I'm sorry, I had no idea. That explains Mira's change. My god." Gildarts said. He had his hand on his head. This was unbelievable. She was only fifteen.

"If that's it, I'm leaving." Natsu said. He turned to leave.

"Wait. I had a reason for calling you here." Gildarts said. Natsu turned back around. "I found a dragon on my jobs."

This time it was Natsu and Hawk who were stunned. "What? Where? Tell me where he is!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, it's not the dragon you are looking for. This one was black." Gildarts said. This grabbed Hawk's attention.

"A black dragon." Hawk mumbled.

"I don't care! He might know where Igneel is!" Natsu shouted.

Gildarts stood up. "He doesn't. Even if he did he wouldn't tell you." He undid his cloak and revealed what the dragon had done to him. "It all happened in a flash. My arm and leg and several internal organs. This isn't like the dragon you know. This one is an enemy of humanity and a human can't beat it." Gildarts explained.

Natsu was taken back, but angry. "But I'm a Dragon Slayer! I can kill it!" He shouted.

"No, you can't." Gildarts told him.

"God damn it!" Natsu shouted. He ran out of the house and down the street. Happy chased after him.

"Well you can't beat him yet. Maybe someday." Gildarts said to himself.

"When were you going to tell me?" Hawk asked with his head down.

"I wanted to tell you both. I figured tell you at the same time." Gildarts said.

"Where is it?" Hawk growled.

"Flying around the continent, maybe the world." Gildarts said.

"Where did you fight?" Hawk asked again.

"You can't kill it either." Gildarts said.

"I don't care! It took everything from me! My home, my family, everything! Tell me where it is!" Hawk shouted. His fists were engulf in his black flame.

"You'd die. I was lucky to survive." Gildarts said.

"I don't care!" Hawk said.

"I think Cana would care." Gildarts said.

Hawk didn't say anything after that. He knew Gildarts was right. He couldn't do that to Cana. "Then I'll get stronger. Natsu will get stronger, so will Gajeel and Laxus. We'll kill that bastard one day." Hawk declared. He stormed out after that.

"If anyone can do it, it will be you guys." Gildarts said.

...

Cana was drinking with Macao and Wakaba. "Jeez Cana, you're really pounding 'em today." Macao said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just feel like drinking." Cana snapped at him. Then something began to beep. She sigh. She reached in her cleavage and pulled out a beeping card. She figured it was a card she gave Hawk. She was right but not the one she thought. It was the emergancy card. "I gotta go." Cana said running out.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Macao call after.

"It's Hawk. Don't worry, I'll handle it." Cana told him. Cana navigated through the shifted town and to the house. She burst through the door to see Hawk sitting on the bed with his hand on his head. "Hawk what's wrong?" She asked walking up to him.

"Gildarts found it." Hawk said, not looking at her.

"Found what?" Cana asked.

"The dragon that killed my family." Hawk answered.

"What? What happened?" Cana asked in a panic.

"Gildarts lost his arm and leg, several organs and barely survived." Hawk said. Cana couldn't say anything, she was too shocked. "My Father and Grandfather couldn't beat it. Gildarts couldn't beat it. How can I beat it?" Hawk asked clenching his fists.

"Why do you have to beat it?" Cana asked.

"It kill my family, destroyed my home and almost killed Gildarts. That's not something I can let go." Hawk told her.

"What happens if it kills you? What am I going to do without you?" Cana asked, starting to tear up.

Hawk hugged her. "Don't worry. It will be a long time before I go after that bastard." He said trying to comfort her.

"But you could still die." She said.

"Not if I have the strongest members of the guild with me." Hawk said.

"But..." Cana tried to say.

"Like I said, it won't be for a long time. Natsu hasn't even mastered his Dragon Force. I'll need him the most and he's not nearly as strong as he could be." Hawk said.

"I don't know if relying on Natsu is the best idea." Cana said.

"I have faith in his strength. His heart is what will let us beat that dragon." Hawk said.

"I didn't know you thought so highly of him." Cana said.

"The Kid has more potiential than anyone in the guild. Give him time and he could be Fairy Tail's strongest." Hawk told her.

"That's kind of a scary thought." Cana said.


	22. Chapter 21

**One of the three stories being updated today. Now this chapter is dedicated to the Executioner Zero. Normally people don't bother me. But he came on this site for the same reason, he appears in the story. Enjoy your demise Zero.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 21**

When Cana woke up that morning, Hawk was dead asleep. Hawk was pretty flustered last night and spent most of it awake. He was on the roof for half the night. He must of have come in after Cana fell asleep. He was clearly tired because he was still dressed. Cana got out of bed and got dressed. She kissed Hawk on the cheek and turned to leave. She didn't notice Hawk sneak up and pull her down on his lap. "What the..." Cana was interrupted by Hawk kissing her. She really had no choice but to kiss him back. After a good minute they stopped. "Someone's in a better mood."

"I got to kiss you, of course I'm in a better mood." Hawk said.

Cana blushed a little. "How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"Since you got up." Hawk answered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Cana asked.

"I wanted to watch you get changed." Hawk said nonchalantly.

Cana slapped him in the chest. "Perv!" She said with a grin.

"Hey can you blame me?" Hawk asked.

"Shut up." Cana told him, standing up. "So are coming with me?"

"Actually I've got a date." Hawk said.

"What?" Cana said angrily.

Hawk chuckled. "I'm just training with Natsu." Hawk said.

"Oh." Cana said, a little embarassed. "Well have fun."

"I get to beat up Natsu all day, of course I'll have fun." Hawk said. Cana giggled and left to head to the guild.

Hawk layed back down so he could get a little sleep. Unfortunatly it didn't last long. He was woken up by Natsu kicking his door in. "Hawk!" Natsu shouted.

"Oi Natsu, shut up! I didn't sleep last night!" Hawk shouted back.

"Neither did I!" Natsu continued to shout.

Hawk put got serious. "Because of what Gildarts said?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah. I know that dragon knows where Igneel is." Natsu said.

"That's why I couldn't sleep. That could be the dragon that killed my family." Hawk said. There was an awkward silence after that. "Okay, let's go get stronger."

"Now you're talking." Natsu said.

They headed for the forest so Natsu wouldn't break anything. After a quick stretch they began their battle. Hawk held the upperhand the whole time, but Natsu was a hell of a lot stronger than he use to be. Several times he sent Hawk reeling. Even when Hawk thought he'd won, Natsu would get back up and it would start again. It was around 1 o'clock when they took their first break. Natsu fell backward and Hawk sat down a couple feet away. "Damn Natsu, you've gotten stronger." Hawk told him.

Natsu chuckled. "Of course. I go on the hardest jobs." He said. Before Hawk could comment, Natsu began sniffing the air. "I recognize that scent." Natsu said. He sat up and turned around. "Hey it's Mystoguy." Natsu said.

"That's Mystogan." Mystogan said.

"Really?" Natsu asked.

Both Mystogan and Hawk sighed. "So what's up?" Hawk greeted.

"I want you to leave town." Mystogan said.

"Um, what?" Hawk asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Something is going to happen and I don't want you involved." Mystogan said.

"Don't think I can handle it?" Hawk asked with a grin.

"For once take me serious." Mystogan said. He didn't yell, but he was mad at Hawk's question.

"It's the Anima, isn't it?" Hawk asked in his serious voice.

"How'd you know?" Mystogan asked, already knowing the answer.

"The book." Hawk answered.

"Then you know to leave immediately." Mystogan said.

"Not gonna happen. I have no problem taking this head on." Hawk said.

Mystogan sighed. "I warned you." He said.

"Don't worry about me." Hawk told him.

"This may be the last time I see you so I want you to know, you've been a good friend." Mystogan said. He put his hand out to for Hawk to shake it.

"Okay, now you're freaking me out." Hawk said. Mystogan didn't say anything. Hawk sighed and shook his hand.

"Thank you." Mystogan said. He turned and left.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked.

"I know part of it is the thing he's been doing for a while. I think he's just being precautious." Hawk said.

"Whatever you say. Now let's go again." Natsu said.

"Not yet. I haven't caught my breath yet." Hawk said.

"Then tell me about another adventure." Natsu said.

"Sure. Since you just got back from teaming with Blue Pegasus, I'll tell you my Master Bob story." Hawk said.

_Story Mode_

_I had just finished an intense battle with a cult of Zeref and I was pretty tired out. Actually I was losing blood pretty fast, so I collapsed. _"Oh my, you need help fast." Master Bob said in shock. Hawk didn't answer because he couldn't. Master Bob picked him up and rushed to his guild. Hawk passed out, but Master Bob and Blue Pegasus mananged to keep him alive. After two days Hawk regained consciousness. Master Bob was asleep by his bedside. Hawk sat up and noticed he was covered in bandages.

"God damn, it happened again." Hawk said angrily. This woke up Master Bob. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Hawk told him.

"Oh no, I souldn't have been sleeping in the first place." Bob said. "So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better. You sure know how to fix a guy." Hawk said.

"Of course. I have to keep you looking cute." Bob said, batting his eyelashes.

"Huh, I never really thought I was cute." Hawk said.

"That comment usually makes people feel awkward." Bob told him.

"Why would people feel awkward about a compliment?" Hawk asked.

"Because I'm an attractive man." Bob said.

"That's weird." Hawk said. Hawk stood up and put his shirt on.

"You should join our guild, you'd fit right in." Bob said.

"I appreciate the offer, but my heart is in Fairy Tail." Hawk told him.

"You Fairy Tail Mages have such pride." Bob said.

"Actually, my lady is there." Hawk said.

"Too bad, you would make a great boy-toy." Bob said, trying to make him blush.

"While that may be true, I think I love her." Hawk said unfazed.

"Oh young love, it sure is wonderful." Bob said.

They headed out to the front. Master Bob went behind the bar and Hawk took a seat next to a young man with golden blonde hair. "Hello, I'm Hibiki. I helped fix you up." He introduced.

"I'm Hawk. Thank you, I didn't mean to cause you trouble." Hawk said.

"No trouble at all. Always glad to to help." Hibiki said. "So how did you get those wounds anyways?" He asked.

"I had to defeat a Cult of Zeref." Hawk answered nonchalantly.

A lot of the members of the guild went quite. Master Bob was the first to speak up. "You defeated them by yourself? I was about to send my S-Class mages to go take care of them." Bob said.

"Then I should have come asked for help, because they were strong." Hawk said.

"Why did you go out of your way to defeat them?" Hibiki asked.

"I had to recover the artifact they had for the Council." Hawk said.

"So you're the boy the Council told us about." Bob said.

"What do you mean, Master?" Hibiki asked.

"Hawk here is on a 10-Year Quest for the Magic Council." Bob told him.

"Wow, you must be strong. Only Ichiya has been on a 10-Year Quest." Hibiki said. Before Hawk could say anything, the front door burst open. Ren was tossed in, battered and bruised. "Ren!"

"Look what we found. The guild of queers." A man said walking in with a group of men.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hibiki demanded.

"We're here for your Master." The leader said.

"Why?" Hibiki asked angrily.

"You don't know? I'm the Executioner Zero and it's my job to destroy all fags." He said.

Hawk stood up. "What did you just call him?" Hawk asked angrily.

"You heard me, a fa..." The Executioner was about to finish, but Hawk appeared in front of him and delivered a hard punch to his gut. The Executioner dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach. His minions tried to attack, but the rest of Blue Pegasus took care of them. Hawk grabbed the Executioner by the head and delivered a knee to his face, breaking his nose. When the Executioner fell on his back, Hawk proceeded to stomp on his stomach over and over again. Master Bob put his hand on Hawk's shoulder, telling him to stop. Hawk picked him up by the back of the neck and held him infront of Bob. "Appologize now." Hawk demanded.

"Never." He mumbled.

Hawk drove his knee into the Executioner's back. He let out a scream of pain. "Do it!" Hawk shouted.

"I-I'm sorry." The Executioner said half heartedly.

Hawk squeezed down on his neck. "Say it like you mean it." Hawk told him.

"I'm so sorry." The Executioner said.

"Good, know never come back or you're dead." Hawk threatened. He tossed him aside and his minions carried him out. "Sorry I you had to see that." Hawk appologized.

"I'm just a little surprised that a stranger would take such offence to that." Bob said.

"No one should ever say that. I reacted like that because they said it about a good person." Hawk told him.

"Well I'm not going to complain, I didn't have to get my hands dirty." Bob said. "So how about I get you something to eat on the house."

"Thank you." Hawk said cheerfully.

_After that, I headed out to bring the artifact to the council._

_End Story_

"Hawk what does that word mean?" Natsu asked.

"It's a term used by piece of garbage to insult people like Master Bob." Hawk explained so Natsu would understand.

"So guys that like other guys?" Natsu asked.

"Yep." Hawk answered.

"I get it know. Master Bob's nice, he just needs to stop telling me I'm a 'cutie'." Natsu said.

Hawk chuckled. "Just take it as a compliment." Hawk said.

"I'll try." Natsu said.

"What do you say we have another spar, then go get some food at the guild." Hawk said

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said jumping to his feet.


	23. Chapter 22

**Did what Mystogan say about the Anima really come true? (Yes) What has happened to Hawk? Chapter is kinda short. It's a set up for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 22**

Nothing memorable happened the next day. Or so most of Fairy Tail thought. Around dusk, the Anima struck. Hawk and the rest of Fairy Tail were sucked in and turned into a Lacrima to power Edolis. Luckily the Dragon Slayer's and Lucy had not gotten sucked in. Thanks to them and the newly freed Erza and Gray, they helped Mystogan stop the Anima and the King of Edolis once and for all. Mystogan was left behind when all magical beings and items were sent back to Earthland. Now Natsu and the others had to break the news to Hawk about Mystogan.

The group explained their adventure in Edolis to Makarov, Gildarts and Hawk first. Then they told a less detail version to the rest of the guild. The rest of the guild was quick to believe them because Lisanna was back. Apparently Lisanna was sucked into the Anima when she was about to die and ended up in Edolis.

After the explaination of Edolis, Hawk stormed out. Gildarts tried to follow him but Cana rushed out first. "Ah young love, isn't it great Master?" Gildarts asked with a goofy grin.

"After seeing the change in Hawk since he's been back I'd have to agree." Makarov said, finally giving his approval.

Cana caught up to Hawk quickly. "Hawk wait!" She called after him.

Hawk stopped and sighed. "Sorry, what's up?" Hawk asked.

"You tell me." Cana said.

"Mystogan is gone." Hawk said, hanging his head.

"Were you really that close?" Cana asked curiously.

"He always managed to be around when I was on my journey. He saved my life multiple times and I saved his. I'd tell him about my adventures and he'd listen. He even told me about himself. He was like my best friend." Hawk explained.

Cana hugged him. "I'm sorry Hawk." She told him.

"I just wish I could've said goodbye." Hawk said hugging her back.

"Hawk!" Natsu shouted from the distance. He ran up to them and started to catch his breath.

"What's up Buddy?" Hawk asked.

"You left before I could give you this. Mystogan slipped it into my pocket when we were fake fighting. He handed Hawk a note and a pendant.

Hawk grinned "That Bastard did manage to say goodbye." Hawk said happily. Hawk opened the the note and read it to himself.

_ Hawk, I know I didn't show it but your friendship was very important to me. I'm glad to know you're safe now. I will miss you. I will find your Edolis counterpart and make him my jester...just kidding, he'll be my right hand man. Have a great life. Maybe one day our paths will cross again._

_ Your Friend, Mystogan._

_P.S. The pendant allows you to fly._

"Wow, he sure is a hell of a guy." Hawk said. He had teared up a little, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy.

...

Later that day Hawk was on his way to the guild to find Cana. He had to do something mysterious for Makarov. When he arrived he found Cana sitting with Lisanna and Elfman. Hawk ran up and jumped and sat on the table. "What the hell are you doing?" Cana asked.

"Investigating." Hawk said. He began to stair intently at Lisanna.

"Hawk why are you staring at me?" Lisanna asked feeling a little awkward.

"I was wondering if it was really you." Hawk answered.

"Why would you think otherwise?" Lisanna asked.

"Because I don't remember you being this sexy." Hawk said nonchalantly.

"Hawk!" Lisanna shouted, blushing.

Cana bust out laughing. She knew he was trying to make her blush. "Hawk, that's what happens to girls when they get older." Cana said still giggling.

"Cana you're not helping!" Lisanna shouted still blushing.

Elfman swung at Hawk, who dodged by rolling off the table and onto his hands. He quickly sprung up on to feet. "Jeez relax Elfman. I'm just giving her a hard time." Hawk said.

"A real man would not speak of someone's sister in that way!" Elfman shouted.

"Don't worry." Hawk said. He walked behind Cana and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've got my sexy lady right here."

"Oh my godness! I forgot you two were together! That's so cute!" Lisanna exclaimed. Cana blushed at her cute comment. "So are you in love?" Lisanna asked leaning over the table.

"You bet." Hawk said.

"This conversation is unmanly. I'm leaving." Elfman said.

"So when was the first time you said 'I love you'?" Lisanna asked.

Hawk sat down next to Cana. "About a month after Hawk got back from his 10 Year Quest." Cana said.

"What was it like when he said it?" Lisanna asked.

"The best feeling in the world." Cana said, snuggling up against him.

"That's so great! I'm so happy for you!" Lisanna told them.

"Hawk, may I have a word with you?" Makarov called from the second floor.

Hawk let out a long sigh and headed for the second floor. "What did I do?" Hawk asked, when he reached the top.

"I have a special job for you. Unfortunatly it takes place during the S-Class trials." Makarov said.

"What? Then who is gonna help Cana out?" Hawk shouted.

"She'll find someone. Now listen carefully." Makarov whispered the job into Hawk's ear. "Think you can do it?"

"I can do that." Hawk said with a grin. He headed back downstairs. "Can we need to talk." He said walking passed Cana. She followed him outside.

"What's wrong?" Cana asked.

"I've got a job." Hawk said solomnly.

"So, everyone is working aound this time." Cana said. "Let's go."

"You can't come." Hawk told her.

"Why not?" Cana asked angrily.

"Master says I have to leave tomorrow. Unfortunatly it goes passed the S-Class Trials." Hawk explained.

"Fine. Then I'll skip it this year." Cana said pouting.

"Master says you can't." Hawk told her.

"This is crap!" Cana said angrily. She stomped off towards home. Hawk let her get a head start before he followed her.

When Hawk arrived home Cana was sitting on the bed, crying. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay. I won't be gone that long." Hawk said.

"But you'll be gone when I need you the most." Cana cried. She burried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sure there are plenty of people that will help you." Hawk said.

"It won't be the same." Cana said.

"I know, but when I get back we can celebrate your S-Class status." Hawk said, trying to cheer her up.

"I guess." Cana said, wiping her eyes. "If I didn't love you so much, I wouldn't believe that." Cana said.

Hawk kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too."


	24. Chapter 23

**This chapter is a little short. I don't like it very much either. It feels rushed, even though I've rewritten it twice. Tell me if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 23**

Hawk had left the next day, much to Cana's dislike. Two weeks passed and he hadn't returned. It was also time to announce the participants for the S-Class Trials. The Participants consisted of Natsu, Gray, Freed, Juvia, Cana, Elfman, Levy and Mest. Mest was Mystogan's Disciple. The trial was going to take place on Fairy Tails Holy Ground, Tenroujima. The trial also required that the participants choose a partner. The partner couldn't be S-Class and had to be from the guild.

That Night Lucy was on her way home, when she came across Cana passed out in an alley, covered in snow. Lucy quickly dragged her home and warmed her up.

"You're a life saver Lucy." Cana told her, wrapping herself in a blanket.

"I'll say. Why were you passed out in that alley?" Lucy asked.

"I guess my minds been drifting." Cana said.

"Mira said it was because of the S-Class Trials." Lucy said.

"Then you know?" Cana said. She sighed. "I've fail four times. The only person in the guild to do that. If I don't pass this time, I'm leaving the guild."

"That's no reason to quit, that's a reason to keep going." Lucy said.

"But now might be my only chance to meet my father." Cana said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

Cana explained that Gildarts was her father and that she never could build up the courage to tell him. She told her that she'd tell him when she became an S-Class Wizard. "If I can't do it this time, then I'll never be able to tell him." Cana said.

Lucy was tearing up. "Then I'll help you! I'll make you an S-Class Wizard for sure!" Lucy declared.

...

A week passed and the participants met a the port town of Hargeon. They boarded the ship and made their way to Tenroujima. When they were close Master Makarov appeared to explain the rules. "The first part of the test you will choose from eight paths, one path per team. There are two different types of paths. The battle path where you fight another team. And the pitched battle path, where you fight an S-Class mage." Makarov explained.

"But Master there are only three S-Class mages!" Gray shouted.

"I'm an S-Class mage." Makarov said with grin. They realized that the Makarov was a projection.

"Ahh, someone has to fight the Master!" Lucy shouted.

"Yeah, I'll prove I'm stronger than the Master!" Natsu shouted.

"Begin!" The Makarov projection said.

Everyone tried to get off the ship, but Fried had put ruins around it. They would be disspelled in five minutes. Levy managed to rewrite the ruins and escape with Gajeel. Evergreen and Elfman did the same. After the five minutes were up everyone left the ship. Lucy and Cana were the last to make it to the island. "There is only one passage left." Cana said.

"That means we're last." Lucy said.

They entered the passage cautiously. They walked deep inside but no one was there. "There's the exit, but I don't think it will open unless we beat our opponent." Cana said.

"I would expect no less from you." A voice said from no where.

"No way, it can't be." Cana said.

"Cana, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"It can't be him." Cana said again.

"Oh but it can be." The voice said. A man descended from the ceiling.

Cana was in absolute shock. Hawk was the fourth S-Class mage. Hawk walked towards her. She began to ran at him. "Cana wait!" Lucy shouted.

Much to the surprise of Lucy and Hawk, Cana wrapped her arms around him with a big smile on her face. "Hawk, I'm so happy to see you!" She shouted.

"I'm happy to see you too, but that won't work." Hawk said. He grabbed Cana's hand and took a Sleep Card from her.

"Damn it, how did you know?" Cana asked, crossing her arms

"I'm your partner, of course I know your tricks." Hawk said. "Now do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"What's the easy way?" Cana asked hesitantly. Hawk whispered in her ear. Cana blushed. "There is no way I'm doing that!" She shouted.

"Fine, then I guess we have to fight." Hawk said. "Remember this test is also about luck and you two lucked out."

"How do you figure?" Cana asked.

"I'm probably the weakest S-Class mage in the guild." Hawk said.

"What are you talking about? You beat Erza, Mira and Laxus in one day!" Cana shouted.

"That was two years ago. They've all gotten stronger. I'm strong but I haven't trained as hard as them." Hawk admitted.

"You leave on a Ten Year Quest and don't get any stronger? You're full of it." Cana said.

"I didn't say I didn't get stronger, but in comparison to the others not much stronger." Hawk told her.

"Then what do you think my chances are?" Cana asked.

"It's two on one and I hear your partner is a strong Celestial Wizard." Hawk said.

"At least he didn't here anything wierd about me." Lucy said in relief.

"So what do you say we get started." Hawk said. He tossed his sword aside and took off his shirt.

"Why'd you take your shirt off?" Cana asked.

"Oh, I thought that was the trend here." Hawk said. He thought that because Cana and Lucy were still in their bikinis. "Now remember my offer for the easy way still stands." Hawk said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"I said no." Cana said.

"What was his offer?" Lucy asked. Cana whispered what he said in her ear. She blushed heavier than Cana. "Why would he ask that?" Lucy shouted.

"Because he's a perv." Cana said shooting Hawk a glare. He had a big stupid grin on.

"Now, Let's go!" Hawk charged in. He appeared in front of Lucy and pull his fist back.

"Hawk, you stop right there!" Cana shouted. Hawk's fist stopped inches in front of Lucy's face. "Were you really about to hit a girl?"

Hawk looked down at Lucy, then at his fist, then back to Lucy. He sighed. "I guess I got caught up. Sorry Lucy." Hawk said.

Lucy grinned. Cana gave her a wink. "It's okay." Lucy said. She then swiftly kicked Hawk in the crouch.

Hawk's eyes bugged out as he fell to the ground. Lucy had knocked the wind out of him and damaged his jewels. The door to the exit opened. "Sorry Babe, but we gotta go." Cana told him. Her and Lucy ran through the exit.

The gate closed behind them. As soon as it did, Hawk stood up. "Damn, that hurt even with the cup on." He said, stretching his legs out. "Well I might as well head to the boat." Hawk headed on his way out when he felt an incredible magic pressure. "Wow, Gildarts is gonna all out. Poor Natsu." Hawk said with a chuckle.


	25. Chapter 24

**Yay an new chapter! I'm not stopping until "He" appears.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 24**

Hawk borded the ship that brought the guild to Tenroujima. Hawk tried to strike up a conversation with some of the shipmates, but they were busy getting ready to leave. So Hawk decided to lay in the center of the deck, waiting for someone to talk to. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Gildarts strolled onto the ship. "Yo, how'd it go?" Gildarts greeted.

"I lost. Just like I was suppose to." Hawk said, sitting up. "What about you?"

"Scared the crap out of him. Made him admit defeat, then let him advance." Gildarts said.

"Do you do that with everyone?" Hawk asked.

"That's what I'm suppose to do. Master says so." Gildarts said.

"Make us admit defeat and know when to admit defeat. That's an important leason, but there are times when admitting defeat isn't gonna save you." Hawk told him.

"Sound like you know from experience." Gildarts said.

"I was tracking down Zeref Artifacts." Hawk said.

"That's true. Sounds dangerous." Gildarts acknowledged.

Freed and Bickslow boarded the ship. "Hey guys. Who beat you?" Hawk asked. He was a little surprised that they had lost. They were Laxus' personal guards after all.

"We kinda let Levy and Gajeel win." Freed admitted.

"Why?" Hawk asked.

"Because of what Laxus did to them. When he beat up Gajeel and when he tried to attack Levy. I feel responsible." Freed said.

"Freed, what Laxus did was not your fault. You trusted Laxus with your life and he screwed you." Hawk said. Freed didn't say anything. He still thought highly of Laxus, but knew Hawk was right. Hawk walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. When Laxus comes back he won't do something stupid like that again." Hawk also still thought highly of Laxus.

"I guess you're right." Freed said with a smile.

"We are setting sail. Is everyone here?" The Ship Captain asked.

"Where are Mira and Erza?" Gildarts asked.

"They are staying behind to help those who get hurt." Freed said.

"Okay then." Gildarts said. "We're ready." He called up to the Ship Captain.

The Ship Captain started calling out orders to his crew and they headed back to Hargeon. Everyone took this time to relax in the sun. It was hot but it was kinda nice. When they were about half way from Tenroujima they saw something float above the island. "What's that?" Hawk asked.

Gildarts looked closely. "That's Fairy Tail's emergency signal!" Gildarts answered. "Captain, turn the ship around!" Gildarts shouted.

"But we're..." The Captain tried to say.

"Just do it!" Gildarts shouted louder.

"Gildarts, what's going on?" Hawk asked in a panic.

"That's the signal that mean Fairy Tail is under attack." Gildarts answered.

"What?" Hawk shouted. "Who would have the balls to attack our holy ground?"

"Someone who thinks highly of their strength. Someone dangerous." Gildarts said. Hawk was nervous to see Gildarts so shaken.

About an hour passed when they were getting close to the island. It had begun raining at that point. When they reached the island they quickly jumped off. "Freed, Bickslow you guys head for the camp. We're going find the source of that magical energy." Gildarts ordered.

"Right." Freed said. He and Bickslow headed off to find the camp.

"Let's go Kid." Gildarts said, taking off running.

Hawk quickly caught up. "I'm not a kid anymore." Hawk said.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Gildarts said.

They ran until they found Natsu and his group. Cana was fighting against Bluenote Stinger, a strong mercanary wizard. "Fairy Glitter!" Cana unleashed one of Fairy Tails' ultimate spells at Bluenote. Fairy Glitter began to engulf Bluenote, until he activated his Gravity Magic. Fairy Glitter dispelled. "Im-impossible." Cana muttered.

"Fool, even if the spell is powerful, if the user is garbage then it's easily dispelled." Bluenote told her. Bluenote trudged towards Cana. He lifted her up with his magic. "Disappear Fairy."

Before Bluenote could finish Cana, someone delivered a hard punch to his face knocking him backwards. Cana fell down into someones arms. She looked up to see Hawk holding her. "Gildarts! Kill him!" Hawk shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Gildarts growl.

"Hawk?" Cana said.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you again." Hawk said, still glaring at Bluenote.

"All of you, get out of here!" Gildarts ordered.

"Let's go!" Hawk shouted to the hesitant group.

They began running towards camp. As they were running they felt their Magic Energy leaving their bodies. Hawk began to fall forward, but turn and fell on his back so he wouldn't fall on Cana. "Hawk what's going on?" Cana asked.

Hawk knew. He knew because he could see it happening in front of him. The Tenroujima tree had fallen. Their divine protection was gone. "Shit, now we're in trouble." Hawk said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, trying to pull himself up.

"The Tenroujima tree fell. Someone is using it to take all our magic away." Hawk said. That was the theory he came up with.

"What does that all mean?" Wendy asked.

"We're done for." Hawk said as if he was admitting defeat.

"Hawk don't say that!" Cana told him.

"I'm sorry, but since no one has magic, the enemy can kill us." Hawk told her back.

"God damn it! I'm not gonna let that happen!" Natsu shouted. He got up on his knees, but quickly fell again.

That's when a group of enemy with magical weapons appeared from the forest. "Oh no! More of them!" Lucy shouted.

"No, I don't want to die." Wendy cried.

"There's no way I'm dying here." Natsu growled.

Everything they were saying was ripping Hawk's heart out, but it wasn't until Cana said something when he decided. "I'm scared." Cana mumbled. Hawk could feel her tears through his shirt. He gently moved Cana off of him. Hawk grabbed his sword. He felt the heat from the scars. He pulled himself to his feet.

"You Bastard did something unforgivable." Hawk told the soilders.

"It doesn't matter, cause you're gonna die right here." One of the soilders said.

"You made Cana cry!" Hawk shouted in anger. Hawk gripped his sword and waited for the soilders to attack. When they did, he cut them all down. "I swore I'd never let her be sad again." Hawk told the dead soilders. Then Hawk passed out.

"Hawk!" Cana shouted. She crawled over and held him close. "You're amazing."

Off in the distance, they saw a massive explosion. The explosion had a screaming face. "Erza." Natsu mumbled. A few moments later there was another explosion. But unlike the first one this one felt relieving. That's when everyones magic came flowing back into them. "Erza did it." Natsu told everyone.

"How do you know it was Erza?" Lucy asked.

"I just know." Natsu answered with a grin.

Hawk's eyes flickered open. He sat up grabbing his head. "Why is our magic back?" Hawk asked.

"It was Erza." Natsu said.

"I guess it's good she was around." Hawk said. "Now let's get to camp, quick."

Their group rushed to the Fairy Tail camp. There were many injured members, some hurt more than other. That's when Hawk noticed the defeated Grimore Heart member being push down the river on a raft. "I should have know it was them." Hawk said to himself.

Everyone came to together. Erza and Gray arrived shortly. That's when Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy decided to attack Grimiore Hearts master. They would have asked Hawk to help, but he was no where to be found. "Where'd Hawk go?" Cana asked.

"I thought he was with you." Lucy said.

"Great, Hawk comes back but we can't find him." Gray complained.

"We don't have time for him. Let's go." Natsu told them. They all headed off for Grimiore Hearts' Magic Flyer. But someone was already there.

"It's been awhile Old Man." Hawk greeted angrily.

"Ah, the boy from two years ago. What brings you here?" Master Hades greeted back.

"I'm here to beat your ass into the ground." Hawk declared.

Hades chuckled. "You can try, Fairy."


	26. Chapter 25

**Let the battle begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 25**

Hawk gripped his sword. "Looks like the mercenary decided to play first." Hades taunted.

"Talk while you can, because I'm stronger now. I've met plenty of people as strong as you and one much stronger than anyone." Hawk told Hades.

"Really, and who might that be?" Hades asked curiously. The thought of someone being stronger than him, made him chuckle.

"He called himself Ghiller. You heard of him?" Hawk asked back.

"No. I've never heard that name before." Hades said.

"Too bad. I was hoping you'd be good for something." Hawk said back. "I guess we should begin."

Hawk charged in. He swung his sheathed sword at Hades, but Hades grabbed it. Hawk used Hades grip to unsheath his sword and thrust the blade at Hades. Hades sidestep and went to delivers a palm to Hawk's face, but Hawk jumped to his back and kicked Hades in the gut. Hades stumbled backwards. Hawk jumped up and landed behind Hades. He delivered a wicked elbow to Hades spine, causing Hades to skid forward.

Hades pulled himself up and brushed himself off. "Someone has gotten stronger." Hades said.

"That's right. And so has everyone in the guild. You'd be smart to leave before they get here." Hawk suggested.

"I admit you're stronger, but unfortunatly not strong enough." Hades told him. At incredible speed, Hades appeared in front of Hawk. Hades delivered a palm to Hawk's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Hades the followed up with an uppercut, sending Hawk high in the air. While Hawk was in the air, Hades used his magic chains to bind Hawk's hands together. He proceeded to smash Hawk against the opposing walls. After a few slams Hades pulled Hawk in and grabbed him by the throat. "Looks like you're in the same predicament as the last time. Too bad the Shadow Fairy won't be here to save you." Hades taunted.

Hawk began to chuckle. "I don't need his help." Hawk groaned with a smile. He threw his knee up into Hades elbow, causing him to drop Hawk. Hawk land on a knee and then thrust his hands into Hades stomach and chest. "Black Fire Twister!" A spiral of black fire engulfed Hades. When the fire disapated, Hades was left in a cloud of smoke. Hawk got to his feet. "Who's not strong enough now?" Hawk asked sarcastically.

"That would be you." Hades said from the cloud of smoke. Hades chain shot out of the smoke and latched onto Hawk's throat. Hades pulled Hawk into his fist. Hawk dropped to his knees. Hades took his hand and put in the shape of a gun. He put it to Hawk's forehead. "Goodbye Fairy." He shot Hawk directly in the forehead. Hawk fell to ground. "Not bad. He shielded death with his black fire." Hades picked up Hawk's limp body and tossed him off the ship. Hawk landed at the feet of Natsu and his group.

Gray formed stairs with his ice and they charged in. After a barrage of magic and a unison raid, Hades was left in the dust. But not for long. Hades got back up and began picking them apart. Natsu refused to stay down, so Hades hit him with a barrage of magic bullets. As Hades was about to finish Natsu, a large lightning bolt hit the magic flyer. The sound it let off woke Hawk. He looked at the lightning encasing the ship. "It's about time he got here. Looks like I got to go help." Hawk said to himself. He slowly pulled himself to his knees. "I just wish my body wasn't so heavy." He got to his feet and slowly climbed Gray's ice stairs

As he reached the top, Laxus was there, pummeling Hades with his lightning. Hawk walked and leaned against the wall. "Look who decided to wake up." Laxus said, staring down Hades.

"You try staying awake after getting shot in the head." Hawk joked.

"I will admit that you brats have surprised me. But like I've said, it won't be enough." Hades said.

Hades put his hand out and began to charge an attack. Laxus went to stop him but his legs wouldn't move. "Shit, not now." Laxus said. Hades' Amaterasu attack had finally taken effect. Hades launched his attack directly at Laxus. No one was in condition to stop it. So in a last ditch effort, Laxus transfered his lightning to Natsu. Laxus then took the attack and fell backwards.

"Laxus!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, Fairy Tail needs to be the one to beat him. I'm no longer part of Fairy Tail. So for Gramps and the guild, pay him back one hundred times over." Laxus told him.

Natsu's bady was surrounded by lightning. Then he surrounded himself in fire as well. "He's a Thunder-Fire Dragon." Wendy mumbled.

"It's payback... times one hundred." Natsu growled. Natsu charged in with a blinding punch to the face of Hades. This sent Hades flying into the wall. Natsu quickly followed up with a flaming kick to the top of Hades head. Hades pushed off the fire, but was immediately hit with lightning. Natsu continued his assault. "You hurt our guild, you hurt everyone." Natsu shouted. Natsu gathered fire and lightning in his hands. "You...Disappear!" He slammed the orb of fire and lightning down on Hades. A dome surrounded Hades.

Hades burst from the dome and shot his chains at Natsu. His chain wrapped around Natsu's hands. But Natsu quickly destroyed the chains, much to the surprise of Hades. Then it Natsu began. "Lightning-Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu unleashed an amazing burst that hit Hades head on. The burst of fire and lightning broke throught the wall and over Tenroujima. Everyone had to regain their footing, there was so much power. When it was over Natsu stood breathing heavily, while everyone looked on in shock. Hades layed on the ground covered in burns. "We did...it..." Natsu began to fall backwards into a crack in the floor, but Lucy caught him before he fell. "Thanks. I'm really out of magic now." Natsu told her. Lucy pulled him up and everyone gathered around Natsu.

"Such impressive youths." They heard from Hades direction. "Makarov you Bastard. You've raised some fearsome brats." Hades said getting to his feet. "I wonder how many decades it has been since someone has beaten me like this?" Hades questioned himself.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gray shouted.

"For your momentary victory, I shall honor you properly." Hades declared. Hades removed his eyepatch. "Devil's Eye...Open." An ominous aura surrounded Hades as he revealed his blood red eye. "I shall show you, the depth of magic. This the realm of magic that far surpasses your imagination."

"What the hell kind of magic is this?" Hawk mumbled.

"I've never felt anything this powerful." Erza mumbled too.

"It's still growing!" Lucy cried.

"It's over, Fairy Tail." Hades declared. "From the Book of Zeref, Volume 4, Verse 20: Hidden Magic, Nemesis!"

_"No, he got the books." _Hawk cursed mentally.

Monsters began to form from the rubble. Large glowing purple monsters. Everyone felt like they were being destroyed by terror. Everyone except Natsu. "Being afraid, is not something bad. It shows you your weaknesses. And when we know our weaknesses, we get stronger. And when you're with your friends there's nothing to be afraid of!" Natsu declared. Everyone got to there feet. "That's what it means to be in Fairy Tail." They charged in with everything they had left. Hades' monsters began fire their magic energy at them. When Natsu tripped, Lucy and Wendy used their momentum and threw Natsu towards Hades. Erza and Gray connected their feet with his and sent him in the air. Hawk then used his sword to lauched Natsu downward at Hades.

"Your sun has set, Fairy Tail!" Hades shouted. He launched waves of energy at Natsu, but Natsu connected his fist with Hades face. Hades stammered back and Natsu landed on his feet. "What has happened to my magic?" Hades questioned. Then he noticed the power in his eye disappearing. Team Exceed had destroyed Hades power source. _"My Heart!"_ Natsu charged in with a mean uppercut. Hades' monsters began to crumble. Natsu continued his assault. Then the island and the magic flyer began to shake. Ultear's Ark of Time began to fix the Tenroujima tree. Their Fairy Tail symbols began to glow and everyones magic came flowing back.

"We win!" Natsu shouted. He was then palmed in the face, pushing him back. Hades continued with a strong kick to Natsu's face. Natsu flew back.

But Hades didn't see Laxus appear beside him. Laxus punched Hades hard in the face. "Do it! Fairy Tail!" Laxus shouted. Hades blasted Laxus back and Fairy Tail charged in.

Hades let out a large explosion, but that didn't stop them for a second. "Gate of the Goat, I open thee! Capricorn!"

"As you wish Lucy." Capricorn appeared and began an assault on Hades.

Wendy appeared behind the staggering Hades. "Sky Dragon's Wing Slash!" Wendy sent Hades flying forward right into Gray.

"Ice Magic Sword! Ice Bringer!" Gray hit him with two large ice swords.

Erza charged in as Hades began to fall. "Requip! Heaven's Wheel: Pentgram Sword." Erza cut right through him, but Hades landed on his feet.

Natsu charged in from behind with lightning and fire in each hand. "Grimoire La..." Hades spell was interrupted by a pillar of black fire ascending under him.

"Black Fire Eruption!" Hawk shouted. He jumped out of way and let Natsu do his thing.

"New Secret Dragon Slayer Art! Crimson Exploding Lightning Edge!" Natsu unleashed a powerful lightning fire spiral that engulf Hades. The sun began to rise in the distance as everyone looked on in joy. Hades was finished. Natsu dropped to his knees. "Gramps, we showed 'em. We showed 'em the power of our guild." Natsu mumbled. He let out a scream, then made a declaration. "This is our guild!"


	27. Chapter 26

**The aftermath of the Hades fight and the call before the storm. Another Chapter tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 26**

They good was taking a minute to catch their breathe when Happy, Carla and Lily came running. They were being chased by Grimiore Heart footsoldiers. "Shit we're out of energy! How are we suppose to beat that many?" Gray shouted.

"Hey Punk, get off your ass! We have to try!" Laxus shouted at Hawk.

"Yeah, I know!" Hawk shouted back. They managed to get to their feet, but they were on weak legs.

"Stop right there!" A group people stood in front of them. It was the rest of the guild, lead by the Master.

The soldiers stopped dead in their tracks. They noticed Hades had been defeat and then hightailed it out of there.

Then the celebration began. Everyone was hugging, cheering and crying. Freed cried the most because Laxus was back. Cana ran over to Hawk and jumped into a hug. Hawk's legs were still weak so she fell on top of him. "Hawk you did it!" Cana cheer.

"Don't give me too much credit. Thank Natsu. He was the real hero." Hawk told her.

"Yeah, but I can't kiss him." Cana said.

"I guess that's true." Hawk said with a grin.

Makarov walked up to Laxus. "I'm glad you came." Makarov told him. Then... "If you think I'd say that, you're crazy! How dare you step foot in our Holy Land while in exile!" Makarov shouted. He gripped his ribs in pain.

"Master, you don't want to reopen your wounds." Mira told him.

Everyone helped the wounded to their feet and headed back to camp. Lucy walked over to Cana. "Cana, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I hurt all over, but I'm glad everyone's safe." Cana answered.

"Well almost everyone. I haven't seen Gildarts." Lucy said sadly.

"Me neither." Cana mumbled. She took a sip out of her drink and then saw something interesting out of the corner of her eye.

"You got exiled, how lame." Gildarts chuckled.

"Totally lame." Hawk chuckled.

"Shut up, both of you!" Laxus shouted. Hawk and Gildarts were sitting next to Laxus, teasing him.

Cana was taken back by this and spit her drink everywhere. She looked over to Lucy and then they started laughing. Then they went off to go heal there wounds.

"But other than being totally lame, Laxus got a lot stronger." Hawk said.

"Stop calling me lame, Punk!" Laxus shouted. Hawk kinda ignored him.

"Really? How strong?" Gildarts asked.

"He give you a hell of a fight." Hawk said.

"Really then we should fight."Gildarts told Laxus.

"It's pointless, you'd still win." Laxus said.

"Gildarts fight me!" Natsu shouted charging in.

Gildarts slammed his fist into the side of Natsu's head, slamming him into the ground. "I guess I win again." He said.

"Wow, that was fast." Hawk said. "While you guys fix Natsu, I'm gonna go find Cana. Bye Gildarts, bye Lamo." Hawk said.

"You're gonna get it!" Laxus shouted.

Hawk started running away laughing. When he was out of sight he started walking. "Cana where are you?" He called out.

"Don't come over here!" Cana shouted. She and Lucy were in the herb spring, naked. But Hawk didn't hear her.

"What?" Hawk said, peaking his head through the brush.

Before he saw anything a rock bigger than his head hit him in the face. He rolled backwards and crashed into a tree. He got to his hands and knees, blood was gushing from his nose. "God damn it! Oh my god that hurt! I think you broke my nose!" Hawk cried.

Cana and Lucy walked out of the spring. "Sorry, we were naked." Cana said.

"So what! I've seen you naked before!" Hawk shouted, holding his hand under his nose, watching the blood pour out.

"But Lucy was with me." Cana said.

"Well you didn't have to hurt me!" Hawk continued to shouted.

Cana rolled her eyes and walked over. She pulled a towel out of her bag and held it his nose. He flinched when she touch it. "Is that better?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess." Hawk said. "So what are you up to now?" Hawk asked.

"I'm going to go tell Gildarts." Cana said.

"I see. Do you want help?" Hawk asked, using his serious voice.

"No. I have to do this alone." Cana said sadly.

"It'll be fine. You'll do great." Hawk told her. He kissed her on her forehead.

They started looking for Gildarts. He was catching fish for lunch with Natsu. "Gildarts! Cana needs to talk to you!" Lucy called over. She ran over and dragged Natsu and Happy away. They hid behind a tree and watched. "You two go back to camp." Lucy ordered. Natsu and Happy just looked at her in confusion.

"So what do you need?" Gildarts asked.

"You know I joined the guild to find my father, right?" Cana asked.

"No actually, I didn't. Is he part of the guild?" Gildarts asked back.

Cana hesitated. "It's you Gildarts." She told him.

Gildarts sat there for a minute, taking in this information. Then he let out a scream. "You're my daughter!? He shouted. Cana nodded. He began to panic. He listed women that could have been her mother. It was a list of at least a dozen.

"How many flings have you had? I can't believe a pervert old geezer like you is my father! Bye!" Cana shouted.

"Wait!" Gildarts shouted after her.

"I've said all I need to say." Cana said. Gildarts pulled her into a hug.

"You're Cornelia's child." Gildarts said.

"Let go of me." Cana mumbled, not fighting the hug.

"Cornelia is the only woman I ever loved and the only woman I ever married. She left me cause I was always working, eighteen years ago. I heard she'd passed away, but not that she had a child. I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you." Gildarts told her.

Cana gently pushed him away. "It's okay. I'm the one who hid it from you. Sorry, I was so selfish." Cana said with a smile.

"I can't believe I had a daughter this close to me." Gildarts mumbled.

"Don't be like that. Let's just stay as we are." Cana said. "But let me say this. I'm glad to meet you, Father." She said with a wink.

Gildarts couldn't help but cry and hug her. "I'll never let you feel lonely again." Gildarts told her. Those watching cried at this heartwarming moment. They hugged for a moment. "By the way, since I'm your father I have to protect you from boys, right?" Gildarts asked.

"I guess that's what most fathers do." Cana said.

"Okay then." Gildarts said. "Now tell me, where can I find Hawk?"


	28. Chapter 27

**December 19th, X784, Tenroujima.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 27**

Hawk was standing in fear of what Gildarts was going to do to him. But he was very happy to see Cana tell him. He had waited for Cana to do this for a while. But all good things must come to an end. Gildarts lifted his head. "I know this feeling." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Cana asked him.

Hawk began to tremble. "Where have I felt this before?" Hawk asked himself.

"Hawk what's wrong with you?" Natsu rudely asked.

"Do you need a fish?" Happy asked.

Cana and Gildarts ran over. "We have to get to the others." Gildarts told them.

They ran to camp to find everyone. Hawk was bringing up the rear, still trying to figure out where he'd felt this feeling before. Then they heard it. The most horrific sound they had ever heard. It was the roar of a dragon. That's when Hawk realized what this feeling was. He ran ahead of the group and stopped dead when he looked up. Everyone else looked up and saw it too. "It-it's a dragon!" Gajeel shouted.

"So they are still alive." Natsu said.

"The Black Dragon of the Apocolypse?" Makarov questioned from behind the group.

"That's him. Acnologia" Gildarts replied.

"Oi where are all the other dragons?" Natsu shouted up at it.

Gildarts grabbed Natsu by the shoulders. "Natsu! This isn't the type of dragon that you know. This is the dragon that gave me this body." Gildarts said. He looked him dead in the eye.

"Then how are we suppose to fight it?" Natsu asked.

"You don't get it. We can't fight it, we have to hope we escape. No we have to hope some of us escape." Gildarts Told him.

"Some of us? You're saying it's going to kill some of us?" Natsu shouted.

Acnologia began to descend. "Everyone, run!" Gildarts shouted.

Everyone turned and began to run, everyone except Hawk. He was frozen. "Hawk come on!" Cana shouted. He couldn't move. It was like it was happening again. Replaying in his mind, but it seem so real.

_Flashback_

_ Hawk, his Father and Grandfather returned to there home. Hawk's father was at tall man with spikey black hair and short black beard. He wore a sleaveless brown vest and dark green pants. Around his right arm was a grey headband. Hawk's Grandfather was a little taller than Hawk. he had a long white beard and glasses covering his eyes. He wore a grey and green robe that covered his upperbody. He also wore white baggy pants. They both carried katanas. Their home was a small house at the peak of a mountain. It over looked the forest next to Magnolia. It was secluded and no one ever came there, so they liked it. They had just returned from a job and were ready to eat and rest. Right before they entered their home, they heard the roar of a dragon. "Father, what was that?" Hawk shouted covering his ears._

_ Hawk's Father looked over to his Grandfather. "Takamura, prepare for battle." Hawk's Grandfather ordered._

_ "Grandpa Saratobi, what's going on?" Hawk asked._

_ "I heard that all the dragons disappeared five years ago. This could be the dragon of legend. The Black Dragon of Apocolypse, Acnologia." Saratobi said. _

_ "But Father why would it come here?" Takamura asked._

_ "Same reasom we do. It wants someplace secluded." Saratobi said._

_ "Then we should run!" Hawk cried. But it was too late. Acnologia landed in front of the pathway to the forest. _

_ "Hawk stay back. We'll deal with him." Takamura said. Takamura and Saratobi remove there shirts and flexed their muscles._

_ "You can't fight something like that!" Hawk shouted._

_ "We are S-Class Mercenary Wizards, the least we can do is scare it off." Saratobi told him._

_ They charged Acnologia. Saratobi clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. "Steel-Make Black Thorns!" Black Steel spike shot out of the ground into Acnologia's gut. Instead of impaling him they shattered. _

_ "My turn, Earth-Make Snakes!" Takamura slammed his hands down and brown snakes coiled around Acnologia. This restricted it's movements, but only for a moment. _

_ "Steel-Make Blade Cannon!" Saratobi launched several blades at Acnologia, hitting it directly in the face. A few hit him in the eyes. That must have hurt because it shook the snakes off and took to the sky. It quickly landed back down and swung its tail at them. Takamura jumped over it and Saratobi ducked under it. "Unison Raid!" Saratobi shouted._

_ They slammed their hands down. "Black Steel, Earth Titan!" They said in unison. A large black golem rose from the ground. It let out a roar and began to punch Acnologia. The golem seemed to be doing damage, but it wasn't. Acnologia let out a roar that blew the golem away. Saratobi and Takamura appeared on each side of Acnologia's neck. "Quick-Draw Technique: Dragon's Song!" They slashed across the top and botton of Acnologia's neck. It let out a roar of discomfort. This roar was aimed at them and pushed them back. It swung its tail at them. They ducked, but its tail took out the house and sent it flying of the cliff, into the forest below. Out of anger from these insects continued attacks, Acnologia charged its breath. _

_ Takamura knew exactly what was happening. He ran to the edge of the cliff where Hawk was. He grabbed Hawk by the shirt. "Forgive me Son. You must live on!" Takamura shouted. He threw Hawk off the mountain. Hawk tried to grabbed Takamura to prevent him from throwing him, but all Hawk got a hold of was Takamura's grey headband._

_ "Father!" Hawk shouted. As he was falling he saw a large beem of energy shoot across the sky. That's when he started hitting the trees. This tore his clothes and caused cuts and bruises. He landed on the ground and passed out. _

_ When he came to the sun was setting He began stumbling through the forest, until he came across an old man. "Why who might you be?" _

_End Flashback_

"Hawk snapped out of it!" Cana shouted. He came to but still couldn't move. Cana grabbed his hand and they began to run. Hawk looked back the entire time. Watching this creature taking out his friends.

Then the Master stood in front of the beast. "Get out of here!" Makarov shoued. He took on his Titan form. Everyone began to argue. "Will you defy your Master until the very end?" Makarov shouted at them. He was now holding Acnologia in place.

"Let's go everyone!" Laxus shouted, grabbing Natsu. Natsu was about to argue, but he could see the tears in Laxus' eyes.

As they fled, Hawk finally got a grip. "No, not again." He muttered.

"Hawk?" Cana questioned.

"This things not taking anyone from me again!" Hawk shouted. His black fire blazed causing Cana to let go. "Natsu let's go!" Natsu freed himself from Laxus and him and Hawk charged back.

"I've finally acted like a parent." Makarov said smiling. Acnologia had him pined. Then he saw Natsu run past.

Acnologia swung his claw down at him, but Natsu rolled out of the way. Then Hawk ran by as well. Natsu jumped on Acnologia. "Give back Gramps!" Natsu shouted. He engulfed his hand in fire and began pummeling Acnologia.

"You're not taking anyone this time!" Hawk shouted too. He launched several black fire balls at it. Acnologia flung Makarov aside.

"Natsu, Hawk you idiots!" Makarov said sitting up. There he saw Erza and Laxus standing in front of him.

"Just so you know I was against this." Laxus said.

"You idiots." Makarov said to them, tears filling his eyes.

"Fairy Tail! Combined your weak attacks with mine! We're gonna put this monster on its ass!" Laxus shouted. He charged his lightning. "Raging Bolt!"

"Heavenly Wheel: Blumenbelt!"

"Ice-Make: Iced Cannon!"

"Water Nebula!"

"Solid Script: Fire!"

"Gate of the Lion, Open! Gate of the Archer, Open! Attack you guys!" Lucy Told them.

"Yes, Moshimosh!"

"Regulus Impact!"

"Baryon Formation!"

"Finally the Thunder God Tribe is back togther!" Freed shouted, firing spikes form his sword.

"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!

"Evil Explosion!"

"Card Magic: Summon Lightning!"

All the attacks assembled and hit Acnologia head on. Acnologia was encased in a dome of magical attacks, but it seemed to do very little damage. "Gildarts, let's go!" Hawk shouted. Gildarts and Hawk ran towards the dome. "Unison Raid!" Hawk and Gidarts slammed their hands on the ground.

"Crash!"

"Fire!" A large pillar of Crash Magic and Black Fire thrust upward into Acnologia. The magic pillar was trying to push Acnologia upward, but he was fighting it.

"Natsu Go!" Laxus shouted. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy flew above Acnologia.

"Iron Dragon's..."

"Sky Dragon's..."

"Fire Dragon's..."

"Roar!" They unleashed all their Dragon Slayer magic at the fallen Acnologia. It was caught in a large explosion of magic again.

"Did we get it?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't think so. It was stronger when I fought it." Gildarts said.

Acnologia ascended to the sky again. It flew high in the air and began to charge its attack. "Breath!" Gajeel shouted.

"He's gonna wipe out the whole island." Cana said.

"It's too late to draw runes. What are we going to do?" Freed asked.

"There's more defencive magic." Levy said.

"You're right." Freed said.

"Everyone transfer you magic to Freed and Levy!" Erza ordered.

Everyone stood and the circle and held hands. When Hawk grabbed Cana's hand. Her hand was shaking. "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." Hawk told her. She teared up, then nodded at him.

Acnologia unleashed his attack and obliterated the island. The remaining magic counsil members, Meldy and Ultear and Zeref looked on at the horror. Zeref sighed. "This age...has come to an end."

December 19th, X784, Tenroujima

After six months of searching the near sea, no survivors were found. And now seven years have passed.


	29. Chapter 28

**This chapter is very short. It takes place during the timeskip. Two surprise characters show up. Good and Bad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 28**

_3 Days After the Funeral_

The heart renching funeral was still lingering on everyone in the guild. So much so that several members were leaving the guild. And now with the Tenjoujima group gone, including Master Makarov, Makao took over as Master. He may not have had the strength Makarov had, but he was the senior member of the guild.

There was still one person left who had to say goodbye and that was Marcus. He was on his way to guild to try and lighten the mood. But he wasn't the only one on the way to the guild. The group from Black Market was going to beat Marcus to the guild. They had an additional member this time.

The remaining guild members were sitting around the tables, lost in sadness, when the Black Market kicked the doors in. "Who the hell is in charge here?" Dante shouted.

"You! How dare you bastards come back here!" Max shouted.

Macao pushed past Max. "I'm in charge now." Macao told him.

"Tell us! Who died?" Dante shouted.

"Almost everyone. Your cousins included." Macoa said sadly.

"God damn it!" Dante shouted, kicking an empty table over.

"Dante, go cool down." The unnamed man told him. Dante stomped out of the guild.

"Who are you?" Macao asked.

"My name is Taicalipso. I'm the Master of Black Market. I came to express my sincerest appologies." Taicalipso said.

"Thank you. We appreciate that." Macao said.

"I also came with a question." Taicalipso said. "Was Hawk one of those who died?"

"Yes he was." Macoa said. Taicalipso sighed. "Did you know him?"

"He was my brother." Taicalipso said.

Macao was taken back for a moment. "Hawk never mentioned anything about having a brother." Macao said.

"That sounds like him. I left the family many years ago." Taicalipso said. "Would you mind if I had a seat?" He asked.

"Sure." Macao said.

Taicalipso, Vergil and Nero sat down with Macoa and Wakaba. Taicalipso began to tell his story. "My father and I never saw eye to eye. He was a man of the sword and discipline. I believed making money was far more important. Two things help me decide to leave." Taicalipso said.

"And what was that?" Macao asked.

"They way Hawk got his scars was the first reason. And the more selfish reason was my father turned down a big paying job and went to help those who's towns were destroyed by Deliora. I decided I'd had enough. I left and joined Black Market. I was elected Master three years ago." Taicalipso explained. "Become Master and gaining everything I ever wanted left me feeling empty. When these three came to retrieve their cousins, I wanted them to deliver an invitation for Hawk to come join me. I'm glad he wasn't there, because I know he would have rejected it." Taicalipso said sadly.

"I'm sorry. We know how you feel, losing the ones you love." Macao told him.

"I know. Thank you for taking care of him for so long." Taicalipso said. He got up to leave. "We will take our leave. If you ever need anything, we'll be willing to help." Taicalipso told him.

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Macao said, shaking his hand. Then they took their leave.

_4 Years Later_

With four years passing and the loss of more members, had cost the guild jobs. This was taking it's toll on guild hall. "Wakaba, what are we going to do?" Macao asked.

"How should I know, you're the Master." Wakaba said.

"You're my advisor, you're suppose to help." Macao told him.

Max walked over. "We could always break out the S-Class jobs." He suggested.

"I don't know. We might not be able to complete them." Macao said, worried for his members.

"We have to try something." Max said.

"I'll think about it." Macao said.

As they were talking, the mysterious man named Ghiller was making his way to the guild. "This is his guild, but I don't sense him at all." Ghiller said to himself. He put his hand on the doors and blasted them into the guild.

Everyone jumped up and Ghiller strolled in. "Who the hell are you?" Alzac shouted, gripping his guns.

"That's not important. Now tell me, where can I find the Shadowhawk?" Ghiller asked.

Macao walked to the front. "There is no one here by that name." Macao said forcefully.

Ghiller rolled his eyes. "He goes by Hawk in this universe." Ghiller told him.

Macao sighed. "Hawk's dead."

"He's what!" Ghiller shouted.

"He was on our holy ground when Acnologia destroyed it." Macao said.

Ghiller's anger cause him to let out a considerable amount of energy. It shook the guild as he stomped out. _"Another miscalculation." _He thought.

"Who was that guy?" Alzac asked.

"Someone too powerful for us to deal with." Macao said, sweat dripping from his forehead.


	30. Chapter 29

**Back to regular length chapters. Blue Pegasus has good news. And this isn't the last you see of Ghiller.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 29**

With seven years passed, Fairy Tail's members had dwindeled again. There was no more the ten or fifteen. This forced them to move to a smaller guild hall on the outskirts of Magnolia. Sadness still lingered in the guild, that is until Blue Pegasus showed up. After descending from their magic bomber, Christina, and hitting on the woman, they delivered there news. "Ichiya, what's this good news of you're?" Macao asked.

Ichiya did a little dance then pointed at Macao. "Tenjoujima still exists." He said

Everyone stood in disbelief for a moment. "That's impossible." Macao managed to say.

"No, the area where Tenroujima stood is giving off a strong magical energy." Ichiya said, still dancing.

"If that's so, then we're going to check." Max said.

"They've check that part of the ocean for months and found nothing. What could have possibly changed?" Macao asked negatively.

"You just have to hope." Max said.

When Blue Pegasus left and when Bisca and Alzac came back, Max, Warren, Jet, Droy, Bisca and Alzac took a ship from Hargeon and went to look for Tenroujima. They searched the area for a while, but found nothing. That's when they noticed the wind stop. And then they saw her. A girl standing on the water. She raised her hands and from the depths of the ocean rose Tenroujima. Tenroujima was surronded by a sphere of energy that had the Fairy Tail mark on it. The sphere disappeared and Tenroujima landed in the ocean. They sailed the ship to the island and jumped off the ship. The girl moved quickly and Jet needed to use his magic to catch her. But something he saw caused him to stop dead. When everyone caught up, they saw it too. It was Natsu. They ran over. "Natsu, Natsu wake up! Oi Natsu!" Max shouted.

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted sitting up.

Max, Jet and Droy jumped on top of him. "You're alive!" They said in unison.

"What are talking about? Hey did you age? Aah, Droy got fat!" Natsu said.

Then the found the rest of the guild. Bisca hugged Erza. Alzac did the same to Gray. Jet and Droy cried they were so happy to see Levy. Then they got scared when they saw Laxus. The rest of the guild gathered. "What happened to us?" Lucy asked.

"I thought Acnologia destroyed the island." Gray said.

"No, that's not what happened." It was the young woman from before.

"It's her! Who are you?" Max asked in surprise.

"I am Mavis, Mavis Vermilion. I'm Fairy Tail's first master." She said to the group.

They looked on in shock. "The first protected us." Makarov said with tears in his eyes.

Mavis shook her head. "No, I used your magic and hearts to protect the island." Mavis said. "Third, you've raise a truely great guild." She said to Makarov.

...

Macao and the rest of the guild were sitting in the guild, waiting for everyone to return. They were on edge because they didn't if they'd get good news or bad news. Well everyone except Romeo. He was expecting abd news and didn't care when the guild got back.

That's when the front door was kicked in. It was Twilight Ogre. The guild owed them money and they weren't leaving without this months payment. "Tebo, you said we could pay next month!" Macao shouted.

"Sorry, the boss said that ain't gonna fly." Tebo said with a grin.

"That's it! I'm not gonna take this anymore!" Romeo shouted. He gathered his purple flame in his hands.

Tebo blew the flame out and took out his club. "Kids shouldn't run their mouths." Tebo said. He raised his club at Romeo, but was then kicked in the back. He went flying face first into the wall. The rest of Twilight Ogre turned around and was greeted by a barrage of magic.

"Everyone, we're back." Natsu said. The group from Tenroujima was standing over Twilight Ogre with big smiles.

Everyone stood in shock for a moment, the began the cheers. "You're all so young!" Laki shouted.

"What happened?" Nab shouted.

Makarov went on to explain what happened with Mavis and that she used their magic to protect the island. When Makarov was finsihed the guild began to cheer again. That's when Natsu noticed Romeo. "Hey Romeo, you've gotten big, huh." Natsu said.

Romeo couldn't help but break down in tears. "Welcome back, Natsu, everyone."

...

That night Hawk and Cana went to go see if anyone had taken their house. There was a laminated note on the door that read..._"Property of Hawk Wander." _

"Well this is good news." Hawk said.

"Let's see how dusty it is." Cana said, knowing it probably wasn't clean.

When they walked in, she was wrong. Plus there was a man sitting in a chair reading the paper. "Who the hell are you?" Hawk asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." The man said.

"I'm Hawk Wander. This is my house." Hawk told him.

The man looked up from the paper in shock. "You-you're back." The man said in shock.

"That's right. Now are you gonna tell me who you are?" Hawk asked.

"I'm Victor Chains, I work for the Mercenary Guild Black Market." The man answered.

"You guys again! What do you want now?" Cana shouted.

"I was ordered by our master to take care of the house. Just in case you ever came back." Victor said.

"Well tell your master thanks, who ever he is." Hawk said, unaware who the master was.

"I guess this is were I take my leave then." Victor said. He gathered his things and deflaited his air matress. "I was told to give you this when you returned." Victor said handing Hawk a letter.

Hawk waited for Victor to leave before he opened it. When Hawk was finished reading, he crumpled it up and through it in the trash. "Bastard." Hawk mumbled. He began to walk out.

"Hawk, what's wrong?" Cana asked.

"I need some air." Hawk said, coldly.

When he left Cana picked up the letter from the trash and read it.

_ "Dear Hawk, if you're reading this I'm glad you're back. I've been worried about you. I hope you can adjust to the world as it is now. Come see me sometime, I'd love to catch up. Your Brother, Tai." _Cana readed.

"Hawk had a brother?" Cana questioned. She went to chase after him, but he was just standing outside. "Hawk are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hawk said, not looking at her.

"No you're not. Talk to me." Cana said.

"My brother walked out on us, before my family died. He's selfish and only cares about money. He might as well have died back then." Hawk explained.

"But Hawk he's your brother." Cana said.

"No, he **was **my brother." Hawk told her. "I don't need him. All I need is you and the guild."

...

About a week passed now. "To think you'd become the fouth master." Makarov said to Macao.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just kinda standing in for you." Macao said.

"You keep being master for the time being. It's funnier this way." Makarov said with a chuckle.

"What?" Erza shouted. "You got married?"

"Yeah, six years ago. I actually proposed to him." Bisca said.

"You didn't have to bring that up." Alzac said, blushing.

"C-congratulations." Erza said blushing. For some reason was choking Max.

"Do you have any children?" Lisanna asked bluntly.

"We have a little girl." Bisca said.

"Her name is Asuka." Alzac said.

The door to the guild burst open. A group stood in the doorway. "Who the hell is that?" Elfman asked.

"It can't be." Gray said.

"Lamia Scale!" Lucy shouted.

"Are you gonna to be a loud guild again?" Lyon asked.

"Pegasus and Lamia Scale were both a big help with the Tenjoujima search." Max said.

"I guess we're in your debt." Gray said.

"Don't worry about it." Lyon said. The Lyon got distracted. He walked over to Juvia. "Is this love at first sight?" He asked her.

"Huh, huh." Was all she could say.

"Oh great, this is going to go over well!" Gray shouted.

"W-wait, this is, I don't." Juvia was mumbling.

"By the way." Gildarts said seriously. "I'm Cana's father!" He shouted.

"Don't start getting all clingy!" Cana told him.

"You're right. I need to talk to Hawk." Gildarts said seriously again.

"Oh shit." Hawk said, taking a step back.

"You're coming with me." Gildarts said, grabbing him back the back of the shirt and dragging him away.

"Cana, help me!" Hawk cried.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Cana called out to him.

When Gildarts dragged him far enough away from the guild, he let Hawk go. "Listen. I want to thank you." Gildarts said.

"Wait, what?" Hawk asked, taken back by the fact that Gildarts wasn't pounding him.

"You've taken care of Cana. Been there for her. Loved her. That's something I haven't done. And I want you to know what ever your plans for the future are, you have my blessings." Gildarts told him.

Hawk smiled. "Thank you."

"But remember, if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you." Gildarts threatened with a grin.

"You never have to worry about." Hawk said. "Plus, I could say the same to you."


	31. Chapter 30

**"He" finally appears. What does he have to say to Hawk. Tell me what you think before the next chapter comes out tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the Dragon Ball Series**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 30**

Early that week, Makarov, Erza and Mirajane had kicked Twilight Orge from their old guild hall and out of the city. The city was forced to repossess the guild hall do to backed taxes. But now that the Tenroujima group was back they could get better jobs and buy it back. But before they did Makarov had something to show Gildarts. Hawk and Natsu tried to follow them, but Makarov smashed them with a giant fist. Little did they know, Gildarts was about to become the new master.

Back at the new guild hall, Natsu was pouting and Hawk was investigating. He had his hand under his chin and he was staring intently at Laki. "Cana, what's he doing?" Laki asked a little weirded out by Hawk.

"I'm not sure." Cana answered.

"Hmm~." Hawk was thinking what to say.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing?" Laki asked.

"Yes." Hawk said. "When did you get so hot?" Hawk asked.

Laki blushed and Cana laughed. "Hawk!" Laki shouted.

"Hawk, I told you that's what happens to girl when they get older." Cana said still laughing.

"Cana this isn't funny!" Laki shouted.

"I see." Hawk said. He took a seat at the table and they began a normal conversation.

...

Later that day, everyone was gathered in the new guild hall, including Laxus. Makarov was going to introduce Gildarts as the new Master. But something went horribly wrong. "What do you mean he's not here?" Makarov shouted.

"He left these and said he was leaving." Mira said, handing Makarov a letter.

It read. _"Everyone, I'm not cut out to be Master. I've taken another quest and headed on my way. But before I forfit my title as master I have two orders of business. First, Laxus is here by reinstated as a member of Fairy Tail. And Second, Makarov will take over duties as Sixth Master. Good luck, I'll be back, Gildarts." _

"That bastard can't go deciding these thing for himself!" Makarov shouted.

"Did you here that Laxus, you're back in the guild!" Evergreen cheered.

"Laxus is finally back. I just can't help but cry." Fried said. Lucky for him no one was listening.

"Cana he left one for you too." Mira said, handing her a letter too.

_"Cana, I'm overwhelmed that you are my daughter, but I'm going away for awhile. Give my regards to Hawk. And take this in case of emergencies." _Inside the letter was a 'Call Gildarts' Card.

Cana smiled and ripped up the card. "Silly Old Geezer." Cana said with a smile.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Hawk asked.

"Yeah. Besides I have you to protect me." Cana said, leaning against him.

"I love you too." Hawk said.

...

"So who's this Sabertooth you keep talking about?" Natsu asked Romeo.

"They are the number one guild in Fiore. They became strong when they introduced six new members. " Romeo answered. "Even though one of them isn't aloud to compete in..." Romeo was quickly interrupted.

"Romeo don't mention that!" Macao shouted.

"But with the Tenroujima team back we have a chance now." Romeo said.

"I said no." Macao said.

"Well let's have the master decide." Romeo said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Makarov asked.

Before Romeo answered, someone else did. "The Grand Magic Games." Marcus said, walking through the door.

"Marcus!" Hawk shouted gleefully.

"Marcus fight me!" Natsu shouted charging right at him. Natsu was quickly envoloped by Marcus shadow. He appeared several feet away from Marcus and flew into the wall.

"Sorry Natsu, I win again." Marcus said.

"Marcus, what are you doing here? I thought you worked for Sabertooth now?" Romeo asked.

"Just because I'm a utility mage doesn't mean my heart doesn't belong to Fairy Tail." Marcus said. "Plus, I had to come back and celebrate the return of the Tenjoujima team."

Hawk ran over and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you!" Hawk shouted.

"Hawk, I can't breathe." Marcus muttered.

"I know." Hawk said, still hugging him.

"Let go." Marcus told him. Hawk let go.

"Marcus, what are these Grand Magic Games?" Makarov asked.

Marcus explained that it was a series of tests and fights to determine the strongest guild and Sabertooth always wins. Macao told them that Fairy Tail has never come close to winning so they don't participate. Then Romeo told Makarov about the grand prize. "We will enter and win at any cost!" Makarov declared.

...

It was around dusk and everyone was still excited about the Grand Magic Games. They had three months to prepare and tomorrow everyone was going off to train. But as for tonight, they were unaware of the familiar face wondering the streets looking for Fairy Tail. The man had a group of four with him. Two muscular men, a young woman and another man that was probably his brother. They were standing outside the old guild hall. "This is where it's suppose to be." The leader said.

"We clearly have the wrong information." His brother said.

"Well hurry up and find this place! I want to go home!" One of the muscular men said.

Natsu and Happy were walking down the street when he noticed this group of people. "Natsu, who are those people with Hawk?" Happy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna kick Hawk's butt." Natsu said. Natsu charged towards the group. "Hawk fight me!"

The man turned and faced Natsu. Natsu sent a punch at the man and he caught it. "Who the hell is this guy?" The man shouted.

"Don't play dumb. I'm gonna beat you this time." Natsu said.

The man pushed Natsu back, then punched him hard in the face. Natsu fell to the ground hard. "I think you killed him." The man's brother said.

"What was I suppose to do, he was attacking me!" The man shouted.

Natsu pulled himself up. "Damn, you've never punched me that hard. When did you get stronger?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not the man you think I am." The man said.

"Yeah you are. You're Hawk." Natsu said.

"You are half right. I'm Hawk, but I'm not from this Universe. Call me Shadowhawk." The Shadowhawk said.

"What so you're like from Edolas or something?" Natsu asked nonchalantly.

"Sure." The Shadowhawk said, not knowing what Edolas was. "Can you take me to your guild?"

"I guess, but I've got my eye on you." Natsu said.

They headed for the new guild hall. Natsu was glaring back at them the whole time. When they arrived Natsu kicked in the door. "Listen up, we got visitors!" Natsu shouted.

The group walked in and everyone stood in shock. "Why are there two Hawks?" Cana shouted.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" Hawk shouted.

"Because I am you." The Shadowhawk said. "I'm the Shadowhawk. This is my brother Tai, my girlfriend Jess and these two are Goku and Vegeta." The Shadowhawk introduced.

"How do I know you're not some shapeshifter?" Hawk asked.

The Shadowhawk put his hand up and engulfed it in black fire. "I told you, I'm you. I'm just from a different Universe." He said.

Hawk was starting to believe him. "Wh-what do you want?" Hawk asked.

"I came here to warn you. There is a war coming and I need your help." The Shadowhawk said.

"What kind of war?" Hawk asked.

"Let me explain. In our Universe me and my comrades have been fighting an Immortal Saiyan named Ghiller. He intends on stealing the power of the Shadowhawks and creating his own Universe, while destroying all other Universes." The Shadowhawk explained.

"Ghiller? You mean the white haired man?" Hawk asked.

"You've met him?" The Shadowhawk asked back.  
>"Yeah like ten years ago. He told me he needed me. He let out an enormous power that trumped even the Master's." Hawk said.<p>

"Then you know how dangerous he is. What I know for sure is he's coming for me first." The Shadowhawk said.

"How many more Hawk's are there?" Hawk asked. He was sweating and still in borderline shock.

"There are five others, but only three possess the Black Fire Star." The Shadowhawk said.

"Okay back up. Why should we believe you?" Laxus asked.

"Why would I come to lie?" The Shadowhawk asked back.

Laxus shook his head in agreement. "Then what are we suppose to do?" Laxus asked.

"Get stronger. Train and stay together. I don't know when he'll strike." The Shadowhawk said.

"We were planning on training for then tournament. I guess we can kill two birds with one stone." Natsu said.

"Now, I've been doing this all day. I'd like to get home. Thank you for listening." The Shadowhawk said. He pull a computer pad from his pocket and used it to open a tear in the Universe. Before he entered he had one thing left to say. "I hope next time we meet under better conditions." With that he disappeared.

Everyone stood stunned. "Master, what do you think?" Natsu asked.

"They didn't seem like they were lying." Makarov said. "Listen up, everyone who plans on training will do it in groups. Cana pass out communication cards. If anyone encounters this man, call for backup."

"Hawk how are you feeling?" Cana asked, noticing how sweaty he was.

"I'm not sure." Hawk said.

"It will be okay." She said hugging him.

Hawk hugged her back. "I hope so."


	32. Chapter 31

**For those who watch the anime this week, in the manga they go straight to Crocus after Ultear opens their Second Origin. They basically choose their team by who's with them. Why do I bring this up, because it has to do with the chapter. Enjoy, well maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 31**

The Shadowhawk's revelation left Hawk uneasy. He didn't sleep that night. He was afraid. Not afraid of dying or losing his magical power, but of losing Cana. Those dreams he had of Ghiller where he killed everyone, haunted his thoughts. By the morning Hawk was still sitting on th roof of his house. Cana was saddened at the fact that he didn't sleep next to her. She got dressed and headed out to see Hawk. "Good morning." She said up to him.

Hawk jumped down. "Morning." He greeted with a half hearted smile.

"You still rattled?" Cana asked.

"Yeah. This guy is strong. I don't know if we could beat him." Hawk said.

"That's why we should do what the Shadowhawk said. We need to get stronger. Everyone is going to go start training now. We can beat him." Cana told him.

Hawk smiled at the determination in her eyes. "You know, I think you're right. As long as I'm protecting you, no one can beat me."

...

Later that day everyone headed off to start their training. Gajeel and Lily went off early, much to the disappointment of Levy. Laxus and the Thunder Legion went to the south of Magnolia. Natus, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia and Levy went to the beach. Hawk tried to sneak along with them, but Cana wouldn't let him. So Cana and Hawk joined Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna to train in the mountains. And it didn't take long until almost three months had passed.

Hawk had gotten Elfman really buffed up and Cana secretly got a visit from Mavis. She was able to control Fairy Glitter better. Natsu's group on the other hand spent a day in the Celestial World. Unfortunatly a day in the Celestial world equels three months in the regular world. But there's always a silver lining. Natsu's group made contact with the escaped Jellal. He informed them of his quest to find and destroy Zeref. Ultear then offered to increase everyone's magic by opening a second magic container in their bodies called Second Origin. They gladly accepted, even though the pain was excruciating.

It was a weak before the Grand Magic Games. But a mysterious letter brought everyone back to Magnolia. It was apparently sent by the master, but unfortunatly it was not.

Gajeel and Lily were the first ones to make it back. "Yo, Master why did you call us back?" Gajeel asked.

"What are you talking about? I was about to head to Capital Crocus." Makarov told him.

When Gajeel was about to show him the letter, Laxus and his group showed up. "Gramps what's up? Why'd you send this letter?" Laxus greeted.

"I didn't send any letter." Makarov told him.

"What?" Laxus asked confused.

"It sounds like someone wanted us here." Gajeel said.

"Do you think it's that guy the other Hawk was talking about?" Freed asked.

"Why would he have everyone from Fairy Tail gather? That's a death sentence." Laxus said.

"Yeah, that's a good point." Gajeel said.

"Laxus, you're so smart." Freed cheered.

Natsu and Hawk's groups showed up at the same time. That had met at the entrance to town. "We're back ya Bastards!" Natsu greeted.

"Oi, don't start yelling!" Gajeel shouted.

Natsu chuckled. "Just who I wanted to see. Bring it on you Clanky Bastard!" Natsu challenged getting right in his face.

"Alright Salamander, I'm kicking your ass." Gajeel threatened back.

"That enough you two." Makarov said. "We have a problem. I never sent for you to come back." He told them.

"Then who did?" Gray asked.

Before anyone could answer a silver orb fell from the sky. "What is that thing?" Hawk asked curiously. The orb began to spin and borrowed into the ground. A moment later a barrier expanded from the ground, pushing back everyone except Hawk and the Dragon Slayers. Hawk, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus stood in a clear dome of energy. "What the hell is this?" Hawk shouted.

They heard a chuckle from above and descending from the sky was the man named Ghiller. "It's good to see you again, Shadowhawk." Ghiller greeted, landing softly on the ground.

"It's you!" Hawk growled.

"There it is. That fire in your eyes. He had it too, but he's gone now." Ghiller said, engulfing his hand in black fire.

"No, you killed him." Hawk muttered referring to the Shadowhawk.

Ghiller chuckled again. "No, he and I became one." Ghiller said. "And you're ne..."

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu hit Ghiller head on. Ghiller put up a wing of black fire from his back and stop Natsu's attack. The wing then disappeared, embers fall to the ground.

"Ahh Dragon Slayers. An enigma that my barrier couldn't figure out. But you can't stop me either." Ghiller said.

Laxus appeared behind him and send an electric backhand into Ghiller's head. Ghiller slammed off the ground. "I beg to differ." Laxus said.

Ghiller pulled himself seemingly unharmed. "Laxus, grandson of Fairy Tail's Master Makarov, you were originally the biggest x-factor to my success. But if that's all you've got, this will be easy." Ghiller taunted.

Laxus tossed his jacket aside. "I dare you to say that again." Laxus told him.

"Fine. This will be easy." Ghiller taunted again.

Ghiller didn't notice Natsu appear in front of him. "Iron Fist of the Lightning Fire Dragon!" Natsu hit Ghiller hard in the face sending him right into Hawk's extended elbow. Ghiller let out a groan of pain.

Hawk jumped away and Gajeel jumped infront of Ghiller. "Iron Dragon's Pole!" Gajeel slammed his iron pole into Ghiller's gut and sent him into the air. Natsu met him in the air and smashed both fists down on Ghiller.

Ghiller crashed into the ground and Hawk and Laxus began their Unison Raid. "Rising Black Dragon Lightning!" A blaze of lightning and black fire erupted under Ghiller. Everyone jumped back. "Did we get him?" Natsu asked. They couldn't see Ghiller due to the smoke.

"We had to have." Gajeel said.

Ghiller appeared behind Gajeel and sent several elbows to the back of his head. Gajeel fell to his knees and passed out. Natsu charged in, but he didn't notice Ghiller use Wendy as a shield. Natsu's punched hit her head on, knocking her out. "No, Wendy!" Natsu shouted. Ghiller then grabbed the distracted Natsu by the face and slammed him in the ground. He then blasted Natsu with a black fire ball.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus sent his roar of lightning at Ghiller.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Ghiller countered send his black dragon at Laxus' lightning. The dragon enveloped the lightning and exploded. This pushed Laxus back, giving Ghiller a chance to strike. He appeared in front of Laxus and a sword dropped from his sleave. He proceeded to stab Laxus in the stomach. Ghiller removed his sword and Laxus dropped to his knees. "Now you're mine Shadowhawk." Hawk stood in shock and panic. He couldn't move.

A black circle appeared on the dome and a man jumped through. Ghiller was then hit in the face with a metal bow staff. "Wake up Little Brother!" Tai shouted.

Hawk shook his head. "Yeah." He muttered.

"Well, well, Taicalipso showed up." Ghiller said, rubbing his face.

"You sound surprised." Tai said.

"I am. Two of the other Tai's didn't show up." Ghiller said.

"Well I'm different." Tai said.

Tai was caught off guard when Hawk punched him in the face. "What the hell are you doing here?" Hawk asked.

"Saving you." Tai said.

"I don't want or need your help!" Hawk shouted.

"Yes you do. You'd be dead if I hadn't come." Tai said back.

"What's different now. You let Father and Grandfather die." Hawk said to him.

Tai hung his head. "And I regret it everyday." Tai said.

"It's easy to regret something. It's making up for your mistakes that's hard." Hawk told him.

"What a touching speech. I think I need a tissue." Ghiller said.

"I hope you know, I'm gonna kill you." Hawk growled.

"I'd like to see you try." Ghiller taunted. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Ghiller sent a larger dragon at them. It was too fast to dodge. But not faster than a lightning fire dragon. Natsu jumped in front and stopped the dragon with his hand. "Impressive." Ghiller said. He increased the dragon's size. Then Natsu did the unthinkable. He ate the black fire dragon. When the dragon was gone, scales appeared on Natsu's body. "Impossible!" Ghiller shouted.

"Black Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar!" He blasted Ghiller with his black fire and black lightning. Ghiller jumped from the fire covered in burns.

Tai appeared next to him and Ghiller put a black fire wing up to block. "Void Fist!" Tai's fist turned black and went right through the wing and into Ghiller's face. Ghiller skidded away and got back to his feet.

He didn't notice Hawk behind him. "Quick-Draw Technique: Dragon Song!" Hawk appeared infront of Ghiller with his back to him. When he sheathed his sword, Ghiller's head rolled off. Ghiller's corpse fell to the ground. Hawk fell on his backside and Natsu fell backwards passing out. "Damn, that was tough." Hawk said through deep breaths.

"Good job Hawk." Tai said.

Before Hawk could say anything, someone else congratulated him. "Yes, good job Shadowhawk." Ghiller descended from the sky. This time he was wearing the Shadowhawk's black and gold armor. "You managed to defeat my clone."

"Your what?" Hawk muttered.

"My clone. All five of you managed to beat the clones I sent." Ghiller said. Ghiller appeared behind Tai. He grabbed him by the back of the head and smashed his face into the ground. "Now all that's left is you." Ghiller walked towards Hawk.

"Get away from him!" Cana shouted, smashing on the energy dome.

Ghiller grabbed Hawk by the face. "Your being is now mine." Ghiller told him. Hawk began to glow, but before anything happened Ghiller was hit in the face with a backfist. He staggered backwards.

"Thank goodness." Cana muttered.

"Hmph. Gohan, Son of Goku and the Former Guardian of Earth, Piccolo. How may I help you?" Ghiller greeted.

"You want to help? Then leave." Gohan told him. Ghiller chuckled.

"Wh-who are you guys?" Hawk asked, getting from his knees.

"We're friends of the Shadowhawk. We came to stop him from absorbing you." Piccolo answered.

"Ha, you're father couldn't stop me. What makes you think you can?" Ghiller asked. He began to radiate more and more power.

"We're just here to stall you until Hawk's wierd friend gets here." Gohan said.

"You mean Mr. Unknown. Sadly I've trapped him in an endless lope until I'm ready to take his power as well." Ghiller told them.

"Then we'll just have to beat you." Gohan said.

"Please, you're barely a Super Saiyan 4. And a Super Namekian is nothing compared to me." Ghiller said, waving them off like they were nothing.

"Shut up." Hawk muttered, getting Ghiller's attention. "I've heard enough of your talk. All of you talk big and then we still kick their asses. So keep talking and we'll keep winning." Hawk told him.

"Spoken like a true fool." Ghiller said.

"I said shut up!" Hawk shouted, he charged Ghiller with blazing fists.

Ghiller side stepped him and then elbowed him in the back. Hawk fell to his knees. "I hope you know, you're probably the weakest Shadowhawk." Ghiller whispered in his ear. Gohan and Piccolo charged in, but a wall of black fire stopped them. "Do you really think I'll let you touch me before the grand event?" They heard Ghiller asked through the fire. "Now, like I said before, your being is now mine." He grabbed Hawk by the face again and this time... he disappeared. "Farewell Fairy Tail, I hope to see you in the Zero Universe." Ghiller took out his sword and opened a tear in the Universe. Then he was gone.


	33. Chapter 32

**Read Author's Note at the end of the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any others.**

**Hawk's Story: Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 32**

Cana dropped to her knees. "No...this isn't happening...he can't be gone." She muttered. She then began to cry histerically. Mira leaned down next to her and pulled her into a hug to try and comfort her. It didn't help.

Ghiller's barrier dispelled and everyone rushed in to help the Dragon Slayers. The Dragon Slayers were carried inside and Makarov walked up to Gohan and Piccolo. "We're sorry we were no help." Gohan said to Makarov.

"It was not your fault. That man is a monster." Makarov said.

Gohan noticed Cana crying. "Is she Hawk's girlfriend?" Gohan asked.

"Yes." Makarov said sadly.

Gohan sighed. "I was really hoping he was single." Gohan said.

"Now tell me, what is the Zero Universe?" Makarov asked.

"We don't know all the details. What we do know is that it's a blank Universe with no time and no inhabitants." Piccolo said.

"So if we go there, can we get Hawk back?" Makarov asked.

"We don't know. We don't have a course of action yet. We have to gather our forces, then decide what to do." Gohan said.

"Well said my boy." An unfamiliar voice said. They looked around and no one was there. "I'm up here." The voice said. Floating above them was a man in black. He wore a black suit without a tie, a black dress hat and round black sunglasses that covered his eyes. He also had a creepy grin. No one, not even Hawk, had seen him not smiling.

"It's you. What's your name again?" Gohan asked.

"I'm the Playmaker." The man said, decending to th ground.

"What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm here to help of course." The Playmaker answered.

"Wait, how do we know you can be trusted." Makarov asked.

"You don't really have a choice." The Playmaker said. Makarov didn't appreciate his answer.

"Don't worry Sir, he's friends with Hawk. We can definately trust him." Gohan said, noticing Makarov was angry with the Playmaker's answer.

Makarov sighed. "I guess he's right, we don't have a choice." He said.

"Good, now let me heal your wounded." The Playmaker said.

Makarov reluctantly lead him inside, as well as Gohan and Piccolo. The Dragon Slayers were laying on the floor being patched up by Lisanna and Mirajane. Lucy had taken over comforting Cana. "Tsk, tsk, I thought the Dragon Slayers would put up a better fight." The Playmaker said.

"Oi Buddy, we're lucky they aren't dead! They were exhausted from training!" Gray shouted at him.

"Such a confrontational guild." The Playmaker said with a chuckle.

"What was that?" Gray growled.

"Gray, that's enough." Makarov told him. Gray crossed his arms and sat down.

"It seems Laxus is in the worst shape." The Playmaker said, looking at his bloody bandages. He put his hand over Laxus' chest and his hand began to glow. When his hand stopped glowing, Laxus' eyes opened.

"What happened?" Laxus asked with a groan. No one answered, but he didn't need an answer when he saw Cana. "Damn." Was all he could say after that.

The Playmaker moved on to Gajeel, then Wendy and finally Natsu. Natsu shot up. "Where's Hawk?" Natsu shouted.

"I'm sorry Natsu, he's gone." Makarov told him.

"What do you mean gone? He can't be gone! He's too strong!" Natsu shouted. Then he noticed Piccolo of all people. "That bastard left his green monster here! Bring it on Monster!" Natsu challenged.

"I'm not a monster." Piccolo said angrily.

"Natsu, he's a friend." Makarov said.

"Really?" Natsu asked. Makarov nodded. Natsu walked up to him. "Sorry, I've just never had a green friend before." Natsu told Piccolo.

"It's okay. It happens a lot." Piccolo told him.

"Okay, gather around everyone!" The Playmaker called. Everyone gathered around him, except Cana and Lucy. "Now I bet you all want to get the Shadowhawk back. I know I do, he's my best customer." The Playmaker said. "So that leaves you with one choice. Come and join the army of multiverse allies and we can take Hawk back from Ghiller."

"We're definately gonna get him back." Natsu said.

"I agree with Natsu, there is no way we're leaving him." Laxus said.

"Good, just one question. Can any one remove a soul from a body?" The Playmaker said.

"I can remove Magic from other's bodies." Taicalipso said from the corner.

"That will have to do." The Playmaker said. He turned around and put his hand against the wall. A tear in the universe opened. "Follow me and we'll get the Shadowhawk back." Everyone nodded their determination and followed the Playmaker into the tear. The Playmaker brought the Guild and Gohan and Piccolo through a strange bright tunnel. When they came to the exit, they were standing on a large floating structure. Gohan and Piccolo went and stood with a group of people equally as muscular as them. Like the Playmaker said, this group was the last to arrive. Other than the muscular group of fighters, there was a group of what looked like Grim Reapers. Another group were pretty out of the ordinary and Natsu heard them say they were pirates. The final group had headbands that had symbols on them, so they thought they must have been from guilds.

"Oi Buddy, are they wizards too?" Natsu asked the Playmaker.

"No, they are Ninja." The Playmaker answered.

Natsu smiled widely. "Cool~!" He shouted.

"Natsu, this is no time to be star struck!" Gray shouted, hitting him in the head. Before Natsu could retaliate, Gray grabbed his head and whispered something to him. "Learn to read the mood." Gray said. He directed Natsu's attention to Cana who was still crying.

Natsu clenched his fist in rage. "Right." He whispered back.

The Playmaker went and stood by himself. After a short period of time he began to chuckle. "It's offical now. Even he couldn't stand up to Ghiller once he had the Shadowhawk's power." He said to himself.

The Playmaker turned and faced everyone. "Okay everyone, can I have your attention?" He shouted, clapping his hands to get their attention. Everyone faced him. "Now how many of you feel hopeless?" He didn't wait for a response. "Well that's natural, you all just failed miserably. But don't fret, that was bound to happen. You don't have to worry though, because we can get the Shadowhawk back." The grin the Playmaker had on was much different than usual. It radiated confindence. "But in order to win, you need to fight harder than you ever have. Ghiller's army will be the first challenge, then his personal guard and finally Ghiller himself. Now I know that sounds difficult, but remember everything is on the line. So are you ready?"

"You're damn right, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu Shouted

"We'll get Hawk back, believe it!" The ninja in orange shouted.

"Well I never really learned to give up, so I'm in." Goku said.

"Hawk's one of my nakama now, so I won't stop until we get him back." The Pirate with the straw-hat said.

"And what about your group?" The Playmaker asked, turning his attention to the Grim Reapers.

"We'll get Hawk back or die trying." The Man with orange hair declared.

"Excellent, then let's go over the plan." The Playmaker said. He then explained Ghiller's plan again, but with more detail. He explained that Ghiller was bringing back to life or recruiting enemies from the past. Everyone was in disbelief. Everyone except Goku's universe. That seemed to be a recuring theme for the badguys in their universe. The Playmaker then explained who the generals of Ghiller's army were and who his personal guards were. Unforunatly, Master Hades was one of his personal guards. The thing about his guards was they had to defeat them all before they could fight Ghiller. "Now also note, if you die in the Zero Universe you can not be brought back to life."

"We won't need to be brought back, because we aren't going to lose." Goku said. The determination on everyones face made the Playmaker even more confindent.

"Great. Now will the following step forward. Ichigo Kurosaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara of the Desert, Monkey D. Luffy and Natsu Dragneel." The Playmaker said.

They walked up to him. "What's up Old Man?" Naruto asked.

"I have gifts for you. For you Luffy, this is a Shadow Ball." The Playmaker handed him a glowing black orb. "Break it and one-hundred shadows will enter your body. This will give you the power you had when you fought Orz. Naruto I have Sage Pills for you. These allow you activate Sage Mode without meditating. Sasuke this is the Cursed Pendant. Since you use to have Orochimaru's curse mark, this will allow you to take that form again. Natsu, for you is a special Lacrima. It contains Hawk's black fire. Eat it and you gain that power. Note that all of these have time limits so use them only when you feel your life is in danger." The Playmaker explained.

"Wait, why'd you call me over?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm getting to you and Gaara. But I guess I'll start with you. Now hold still." The Playmaker put his index finger in the center of Ichigo's chest. It glowed and he pulled it away.

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked.

"I placed a seal on your soul. It will allow you to use the Final Getsuga Tensho without losing you Shinigami powers. But you will only be able use it once. Use it more than once and you will lose your Shinigami powers again." The Playmaker said. Ichigo nodded that he understood. "I also have this for you." He handed Ichigo a black Substitute badge.

"What's this for?" Ichigo asked looking it over.

"It allows you to activate all your powers at once. Shinigami, Hollow and Fullbringer." The Playmaker said.

"Woah." Was all he could say.

"And finally the Kazekage. Your gift will be a little difficult to give." The Playmaker said.

"Why is that?" Gaara asked.

"Because it will hurt." The Playmaker said. He took out an orb with the Shakaku marks on it. "This is a substitute Shakaku orb. It will replace the Shakaku that you once had."

"Why will it hurt?" Gaara asked.

"This is why." The Playmaker shoved the orb into Gaara's stomach, hard. Gaara let out a groan off pain as the orb began to enter his body. When the orb was completely in his body he dropped to his knees in pain, holding his stomach.

"Oi, what are you doing? You're not suppose to hurt him!" Naruto shouted.

"He'll be fine. Now go back your groups." The Playmaker said. They scowled at him and went back to their respective groups. "Okay everyone perpare for battle."

"Wait, can you explain who we'll be fighting?" Captain-Commander Yamamoto asked.

"I don't know specifics, but Ghiller has everyone paired up." The Playmaker said.

"So we'll all be fighting one on one?" Goku asked.

"That's right." The Playmaker said.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Natsu said, cracking his knuckles

"Good. Now begin your preparation." The Playmaker told them. He then left and entered the Lookout's main building.

...

In the Zero Universe Ghiller was sitting on a throne in his castle. He was surrounded by at least a hundred former and current villains. Several were yelling at him and others were yelling at each other. "It's good to see you, Master Hades." Ghiller greeted.

"So you are the one that brat was talking about. He was right, you strength is first rate." Hades said.

"Thank you, I have to thank you for not killing him when you had the chance." Ghiller said.

"He was a lucky brat." Hades said.

Ghiller chuckled. "Not that lucky."

**Author's Note: I'm sad to say this is the end for now. But now two universes are at the same spot. Hawk's Story: Bleach is also at this point. Once I'm finished the other three (One Piece is Close) The Interdimensional Crossover Battle Royale shall begin!**


End file.
